Leaving
by Existence
Summary: She runs away and Sesshoumaru convinces her to return but their encounters become more frequent and her blood keeps him coming back for more. And when people from her past entwine themselves in her future some secrets must be kept.
1. Running

Leaving

By: Fiona

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I am not profiting from this in any way. 

A/N: The song in the beginning is Josie and the Pussycat's "You Don't See Me".

Chapter One

She ran wildly through the dark forest, the branches and bushes lashing out at her as the tears streaked down from her eyes. Why he did this to her was a continuous question that ran through her mind. Why she let him get to her like she did was a wonder to her. She ran heading for the all too familiar well that would bring her back to her real home. The place where she was born and raised was her comfort each time he hurt her. So now she ran blindly, letting her feet guide her through the mass obstruction in her path. She didn't remember this much shrubbery in her path before but let the observation leave unnoticed as visions of Inuyasha and Kikyou together flashed through her mind. She couldn't go on like this… and that night she vowed she wouldn't.

_This is the place where I sit_

_This is the part where I love you too much_

_This is as hard as it gets_

_'Cause I'm getting tired of pretending tough_

She passed the well a while ago but didn't stop knowing that she was headed where she knew she could end it. Kikyou could always locate the shard for Inuyasha and although she knew the others would miss her, she just wanted to escape from it all. She'd come back. She promised she would because she still had three shards in her possession. Her tears had long since dried, her hurt replaced by a dull heartache. She would miss them. She would miss him. She bit her lip to keep from crying and sped up, the wooden bridge coming into view. The bush that had once lashed out at her, died down as she neared.

She stopped at the front of the bridge, her foot on one panel and the other still on the grassless earth. "I'm sorry…" She whispered and turned walked slowly across. It was hard to believe she was leaving them. To go where, she had no idea. She would learn to fight using some of the battle skills that Sango taught her and improvising. She also had her bow and arrows. She had become an expert after the many shots she had to fire so it wouldn't be a problem fighting enemies who wee far. Hand to hand combat would prove difficult, though. She didn't have experience like Sango or Miroku and she didn't have demon strength like Shippou, Kirara or… Inuyasha.

She sighed as she neared the other side of the bridge. Whenever she thought she was getting closer to the hanyou, that undead miko always managed to get in her way bringing her back from where she had taken him. It was always one step forward and two steps back… and she couldn't take it anymore. She was willing to do anything for him. She was willing to die for him and on many occasions she came face to face with death on his behalf… but so had he. She knew he cared. She knew he would risk his life for her.

_I'm here if you want me_

_I'm yours you can hold me_

_I'm empty and aching_

_And tumbling and breaking_

She stopped at the end of the other side of the bridge. That should have been enough. Knowing that he would willingly give his life for her should have been more than enough and for any other person it would have been… and yet, she wanted more. She wanted more from him. She wanted him to see her as she was, not who she was made from. She didn't want to be known as Kikyou's reincarnation. For once she wanted to be known as herself, as Kagome. Why couldn't anyone see that? Perhaps she was just being selfish. She knew she wasn't but she still felt guilty about leaving them like this.

_Cause you don't see me_

_And you don't need me_

_And you don't love me_

_The way I wish you would_

_The way I know you could_

She looked back, tears blurring her vision. She didn't want to leave them. She'd give her all to just have him know how she felt about him and to have him feel that way about her. Even if it were just for one night, she'd risk her life for just one night. I he would never feel that way about her. He would never love her like she did him and that was what made it hurt so bad. She turned back as the winds swirled around her. The blur of white passed through her vision and she closed them sensing the presence of one who was familiar. He could easily kill her but she knew he wouldn't. It wasn't his nature to just attack unless he wanted something or something provoked him. And that rarely if ever happened. He was too intimidating.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered as she made up her mind and stepped off of the bridge onto the dirt on the other side.

"Running away as humans usually do… Not surprising for someone as weak as you." His cold voice caught her attention and she raised her eyes to meet his. His stoic mask was set as usual and his eyes burned gold in their intensity. He was beautiful and his grace and elegance only added to his mischievous air. Others would have fled the emotionally lacking taiyoukai but she remained, un-phased as she stared sadly into his flaming gold eyes.

_I dream a world where you understand_

_That I dream a million sleepless nights_

_Well I dream of fire when your touching my hand_

_But it twists into smoke when I turn on the lights_

"I don't have time for this, Sesshoumaru. Did you have a reason for stopping here? If not, please let me pass." She really didn't have time for this. Inuyasha would eventually come after her and he would easily catch up with her if her scent were still fresh. At least if she could get farther, she would have somewhat of a head start. She sighed and moved to step around him but his hand shot out, tightly gripping her wrist. She bit her lip, stifling her pained cry as his nails pierced the skin.

"Why are you running?" He kept his gaze in front of him, his grip still tight on her wrist. He'd been passing through when her scent passed by, carried in the gentle breeze of the night. It was filled with her pain and indecision. He'd slowly followed the scent and watched as she crossed the bridge and stooped near the end. He knew she didn't want to leave and her indecision amused him… and bothered him. Why was she leaving the safety of her companions for the danger and solitude of the unknown?

_I'm speechless and faded_

_It's too complicated_

_Is this how the book ends_

_Nothing but good friends_

"That isn't your concern." His grip on her wrist tightened and she cried out, the pain becoming unbearable. He growled low in warning and she glared at him moving back to stand in front of him. "I'm leaving because I care too much about him. I'm leaving because I love him." He dropped her wrist and she rubbed it soothingly, the blood smearing across her skin and dripping from the small wound.

_Cause you don't see me_

_And you don't need me_

_And you don't love me_

_The way I wish you would_

_The way I wish you would_

"If you love him as you say, why are you running from him?" He noticed the change in her scent immediately as she cast her eyes down, no longer meeting his unwavering gaze. She ripped off a piece of her weird kimono and wrapped her wrist, the blood staining the white of the material.

_This is the place in my heart_

_This is the place where I'm falling apart_

_Isn't this just where we met?_

_And is this the last chance that I'll ever get_

"I'm leaving because he will never love me as I do him. I'll never be good enough. Even if he did manage to leave her for me, I would always just be second best. I will always be Kikyou's reincarnate. I'll never be Kagome." She ran a hand through her hair and kept her eyes downcast. She was hurt and he could smell her sadness. But it still didn't mean that she should just leave him. She was running. She was stronger then that and she knew it but it just hurt so badly.

_I wish I was lonely_

_Instead of just lonely_

_Crystal and see through_

_And not enough to you_

"Why are you running? Stop being weak. He can't see you and he won't. Find someone who can." He turned and slowly made his way back into the forest leaving her at the end of the bridge. The girl cared too much. She needed to get control over her emotions or just abandon them. If she didn't she may very well get herself killed. Perhaps she should if this is how stupid she was. It really was not his concern. But, then, why did he stop her?

_Cause you don't see me_

_And you don't need me_

_And you don't love me_

_The way I wish you would_

He was right. She knew he was right. She just didn't want to admit it. If she did, then she would have to abandon her feeling for Inuyasha… and right now she didn't know if she could. He managed to get to her like no one else could. He was able to dull her senses to the point where she would space out and dream about him only to have him snap her out of them. She had to let him go. She sank to her knees, the tears finally pouring over.

_Cause you don't see me_

_And you don't need me_

_And you don't love me_

_The way I wish you would_

_The way I know you could_

"I don't want to let him go… but I have to. Oh gods… I want him to be happy. I don't care if I'm not… help me let him go." She cried softly not wanting another visitor. She still felt his presence, farther but still there and her cries settled leaving her lonely and desperate. "I know your there… Please come back. Tell me what I should do." She felt him move toward her and she looked up. He studied her, his face still in its expressionless mask.

"You know what you have to do."

"Yes… but that doesn't make it any easier! He's my first love. In time, I'll get over him, but… it'll always be there." She looked up, sudden realization dawning in her eyes. "Kikyou was his first love. He blames himself for her death and now that she's come back… he just wants to show her how much she means to him… even if that gets in the way of my feelings." She stood and glanced over her shoulder at the bridge. "Fine… she can have him. She'd better not hurt him though, or so help me…" She left her threat unfinished her hands fisting and waving in the air.

Sesshoumaru mentally snorted. This girl was amusing. He quickly reached out and gently grasped her injured wrist. She turned to him, her eyes confused as he unwound the bandage on her wound. The blood was still fresh and still running. He wrapped his tail around her waist and drew her close to him. She gave a small whimper when his hand tightened on her wrist unconsciously. He slacked his grip and jumped off the side of the bridge, falling straight down into the river below them. Kagome yelped and wrapped her arms around Sesshoumaru, her eyes shutting tightly and her head burying itself in his chest. He wrapped an arm around her torso and landed gracefully on the banks of the river. Kagome clung to him, holding her breath. Once she realized they had stopped she slowly let out the breath she'd been holding, her grip on his clothes only loosening somewhat. Sesshoumaru looked at her indifferently and walked over to the water's edge, carrying her there. He crouched looking at her until she did the same.

"What are you… doing?" She questioned as he grabbed her injured wrist again and slowly brought it down into the cold water. It stung and she hissed as the water struck it but soon enough the pain faded and the water numbed the area until the blood stopped. He lifted it out of the water and she watched as he brought the wound close to his face. Her eyes widened when his tongue darted out and started to lap at the wound sending tingles up her arm. She shivered and pulled her arms back, looking at him like he was crazy. He growled at her and reached out to grasp her arm again but she crawled back a couple feet. Bad idea.

He pounced on her and she ended up beneath him, her arms held above her head. Her brought the injured one down and resumed with the licks from his doglike tongue. Her eyes fluttered and closed as the tingles spread from her arm to the rest of her body. It was such a strange feeling and she felt a shudder wrack her small frame. She stifled a moan when his lips covered her wound and he started to suck lightly, drawing the blood from her. She whimpered when he sucked more forcefully sending another shiver down her spine. Finally he drew back, releasing her but not ready to get off of her. Her eyes lazily opened and she vaguely rendered the fact the wound had completely healed leaving an almost invisible thin white scar on her wrist.

"Thank you…" She breathed, her voice coming out in a throaty whisper. She looked at him noticing for the first time that he was waging a war in his head. Although his completely stoic face remained, his eyes showed his conflicted emotions. Confusion danced through his amber pools, now tinted with a bit of red. He looked down at her and stood, waiting for her to do the same. Reluctantly she did and his tail once again wrapped around her waist. She took a deep breath and held on, burying her face in his chest again. He jumped, bounding from the side of the valley back up to the land above and to the end of the bridge once more. He set her down and turned to her, his tail still wrapped around her waist.

"What have you decided?" It was nearly dawn. Even if she wanted to leave, it would be too late unless it was to rain. At least then, the water would wash away her scent. But she'd made her decision and looked back to the front of the bridge.

"I'm going back." He nodded at her decision and sped through the forest back to where he knew her camp was. She held on, used to being carried but it was usually on Inuyasha's back. They were nearing the well when she told him to stop. He complied and set her down, following her through some bushes to the hole in the ground. She looked at the well and turned back to face him, a small smile tucking up the corners of her mouth. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru."

He glared at her for a moment before she realized her mistake, a playful glare matching his. "-sama." He looked back, his stance relaxing as she giggled. She was like Rin. Somehow, she didn't bother him as most, if not all, humans tended to do. Although, there was something definitely off about her. He had tasted it in her blood. Her blood was sweet on his tongue and he'd been surprised when he started to suck almost violently at the wound.

He was somewhat confused when she turned and started toward the well, sitting on the edge and swinging her feet over the side. He quickly reached for her as she went to drop over the edge and hauled her back onto the grass beneath him again. "Why are you jumping into a well?" He looked over the side down into it and mentally frowned, bringing his gaze back down to her. "Why are you jumping into a dry well?"

She giggled nervously. She'd forgotten he didn't know that she lived five hundred years in the future. "Um… I live there…" She giggled again and quickly shut up when she looked at him. He looked… angry. Well he looked about as angry as one could get without showing it.

"You live in a well." He stated dryly, his annoyance startling her a little bit. She looked away, not really knowing what to say to him. It was weird now that she had the chance to think about it. Why the hell was he here anyway? And why wasn't she dead? I mean, the second time he met her, he tried to kill her and ever since then, he'd give them random visits declaring that the Tessaiga was rightfully his.

"Why haven't you tried to kill me yet?" Stupid question. He brought his claws to her neck, the poison seeping silently into the tips.

"Do you want to die?" He trace the deadly claws down from her neck to her chest, watching as her chest expanded faster with each passing moment as his claws trailed lower. His finger slipped between the cloth and her breath hitched in her throat. He bought his finger down, the claw popping the first button off of her school blouse. He retracted the poison from the claws and placed a small slice in the middle of her chest, watching as the blood started to seep from the wound. He brought his head down, his tongue lapping at the wound. The familiar tingles swept through her and she moaned softly into the quiet air.

His growl vibrated through his chest and he started to suck on the wound. Her mind blanked as the tingles swept through her and her body reflexively arched into him. He sucked harder and she moaned again, louder this time. His clawed finger trailed lower in her shirt, the buttons popping off one by one until there were no more. Her senses went into overdrive when he licked his way over to her breast, nipping at the sensitive mound through the soft material of her bra. She gasped her hands gripping the grass she lay in. She never felt like this before. A heat started to gather in her lower belly and she forced herself to sit up, startling the youkai above her. For a moment they just sat like that, staring at each other before Sesshoumaru growled and stood.

Kagome looked up at him, her legs refusing to work at the moment. The haze they were both in started to fade and she found herself disappointed that she didn't let him continue. But if they had, how far would it have gone? At the moment she didn't care. She stood, and tried to button up her shirt. She frowned and looked down at the scattered buttons on the grass.

"Did you have to tear each button off?" She mumbled as she bent over to pick them up. She didn't really expect an answer and well he didn't give her one. At least she could sew them back on. She stood and put them in the blouse pocket. Her chest was still bear expect for her bra so she grabbed the ends of her shirt and tied them together. It would have to do for now. She'd be home in a few moments if she weren't delayed… again. Not that she minded. She turned from him as a blush rose on her cheeks. This was too weird for her so she stepped toward the well, once again swinging her legs over the edge. She'd be home if she could make it down… unfortunately someone had other plans for her.

Sesshoumaru grabbed her waist and held her still. His tail idly stroked up and down her legs making her shiver in delight. The power from the well clearly rang through him as she had neared and he curiously peering into it. It seemed like an old dried up well. She couldn't really live in there. And the fall could hurt if you didn't land properly. "You live in there." He stated dryly peering over the edge. He felt her shake her head and watched as a smile came to her face. It was weird. The only human who ever smiled at him was Rin and she was still too young to understand whom she was really smiling at.

Kagome chuckled at the confused look in his eyes. His face never changed but if you read between the lines, each emotion was clearly represented in those golden orbs. "I do not live in a well… It is merely a way for me to get home." Her face faltered for a moment when he wrapped his tail around her again. Surely he wasn't planning on… oh no. "W-What are you doing?" He stepped back, holding her in the incredibly soft white fur.

"Taking you home." He stepped on the edge of the well and stopped. Why was she struggling so much? He looked down at her. She was worried… rather she was frightened. It was irritating. "What?"

She looked up at him, wriggling free of his tail. "You can't go back with me! It's… um… really different from here…" How could she explain this to him without giving away her secret? Well, would he really care about a time portal? Stupid question.

"There is an obvious mystery to this well. Magic surrounds it and the closer one gets, the more focused it becomes. Where does it take you?" He looked back at her as she retreated into the thick of the forest. She really didn't believe that she could out run him, did she? With as much grace as a feline, he swiftly moved toward her, listening as her breaths became labored with each step.

Why was she running? She hadn't before at the bridge or when he was… She absently brought a hand to the invisible scar on her chest. Her legs were starting to burn with overuse. She'd been running all night… she'd been running. She stopped and turned around. She wasn't going to run anymore. He stopped in front of her and they just gazed at each other watching as the sky lightened from indigo blue to different specks of teal.

"I'm not going to run anymore." She watched as he seemingly disappeared before her eyes. Her breath caught and she found herself held up against a tree, a hand around her throat.

"You are learning, human. Tomorrow. Bridge. Late." He released her and she fell at the base of the tree only now realizing that it was the Goshinboku Tree. Her hand rubbed her neck and she looked up at him as he walked back into the thick of the forest.

"And if I don't comply?" What was it with her and these bad ideas? He turned back to her, red tinting his golden eyes and making them glow like fire. He was smirking at her. It was absolutely terrifying. She stood and tried to mold her body with the tree as he stepped closer. He planted his hands on either side of her head, leaning down toward her until their noses touched. His breath mingled with hers and she looked up anxiously into his glowing eyes. His tail wrapped around her, bringing her body flush against him and she couldn't help bringing her hands to his shoulders.

"Tomorrow…" His lips brushed softly across hers and she stifled a gasp. He was so soft and he was slowly making her lose control, her instincts urging her forward but her mind telling her to stop. She distantly remembered that this was the exact spot where she'd caught Inuyasha with Kikyou on many an occasion. She looked up catching his gaze on her, studying her, reading her. He leaned forward again, brushing his lips gently across her and leaving a soft chaste kiss. Her arousal scent spiked at the meager action and he knew he had her. She'd come back. If not for him, then for the situation. It was only luck that brought them here.

She closed her eyes and chewed on her bottom lip thoughtfully. "Why?" She whispered, looking back up. He was teasing her. She knew this. She really didn't care. Inuyasha didn't seem to want to give her any affections except for those hugs and although they were nice, she yearned for more. She'd be there tomorrow.

"You'll find out." He firmly planted his lips on hers and her eyes widened for a moment before she relented, her eyes fluttering to a close. His mouth molded softly but strongly over hers and she responded wholeheartedly. She trailed her hands down his arms and smirked when she felt him growl. He gently but her bottom lip sucking it into his mouth. She whimpered under the intense emotions and his tongue slipped between her lips, tasting her. His tongue coaxed hers into play and soon she was on her back at the base of the tree, his hands making small work of her clothes. Suddenly he stopped, pulling his lips from hers and looking back into the trees. He was here; he could sense him and he knew he was watching. He smirked and turned back to Kagome. Her hair was fanned around her, her face flushed and her lips swollen.

His hand was on her inner thigh the other next to her head, supporting him above her. How he had managed to wedge himself between her thighs he couldn't recall but he didn't really care. Unfortunately half of his mind was telling him that once he did this he would have to stay with her. Inu-youkai mated for life. He didn't want her as a mate. She was human and he refused to allow his children to be hanyou. He stood, pulling her up with him and kissed her… hard.

"Tomorrow…" He whispered and fled into the trees. She watched him go, retying her shirt. The buttons were scattered again but she left them there, making her way to the well alone. She didn't want to deal with Inuyasha at the time and going home, even for a day, seemed like a good idea. Her mind was reeling and her lips were tingling from their kiss. She couldn't believe she kissed him, Sesshoumaru, of all people. The sky was lighting with every step she took, the teal changing into a light myriad of greens, reds and light blues but she didn't notice. She just kept walking, her fingers on her lips and her eyes looking ahead of her unseeing.

She didn't notice the shadow that fell over her when she reached the well, or the growl from her friend. She didn't sense him and didn't feel him. She just kept walking and slowly she made her way to the well. She leaned over, looking into its depths her thoughts still wandering over that kiss… the feel of his lips on hers… the heat that warmed her when he touched her. She suppressed a moan. Just thinking about it made her skin heat and the blood rush to her cheeks.

Inuyasha followed her all the way to the well. He was right behind her, almost touching but she didn't sense him. He was mad. No, he was beyond mad. He was livid. Had it not been for the Tessaiga at his side, he probably would have given into his demon instincts at the moment. He wanted to… Kagome was not his brother's! He growled again when they reached the well. She was just standing there, leaning on it and her scent was driving him crazy! She was aroused… very aroused. Only then did she finally notice him and she turned around quickly, her eyes widening when she saw him.

"Inuyasha…" She breathed, shocked. How long had he been there? Had he seen? She started to panic and backed up, bumping her legs into the well. She almost fell but managed to sit down on the edge. Inuyasha growled again, noticing her state of dress. He bent over and grabbed her chin, forcing her eyes to his.

"His stench is all over you." He growled, watching as her eyes widened in disbelief. "He touched you. He… kissed you! Fuck!" He couldn't control himself. His claws grew and he snarled at her. "And you let him!"

Kagome yelped, a white searing pain streaked across her cheek making her head jerk to the side. Her eyes widened in disbelief and she timidly brought a hand to her cheek. It stung and she quickly removed the offending limb. Her fingertips were stained with her blood. Tears welled in her eyes. He slapped her. No, he scratched her. She saw his claws, her blood covering the tips of them and she looked up. He seemed startled by his actions as well.

"Kagome… I-I… I didn't mean… I…" He looked at her, his anger fading the longer his gaze lingered on her cheek. He could sense that she was fighting tears that threatened to spill. He hated it when she cried.

"How dare you?" She whispered, locking her gaze with his. He had the audacity to slap her for kissing his half-brother on the very night she caught him sneaking around with Kikyou. "I kissed him back… and I would do it again."

He snarled at her and stepped back. She stood up, matching his steps, her own anger and hurt reflected in her eyes. "I saw you with her. I don't stand in your way anymore. And it hurts so much to see you with her because I _do_ love you… I really do… but… I can't keep doing this to myself because of you. And now you have the nerve to stand in my way of what I want to do with my life. How dare you? What do you want from me?"

Inuyasha looked at her. She was right. He would never see her as she wanted. She'd always be a reminder of what he lost. He turned from her and looked up at the rising sun. "I don't want to lose you… not to him. He has everything I don't. He can't get you… I need you."

She looked at his back. He was right. Sesshoumaru had everything Inuyasha wanted. He was a full youkai. He was taiyoukai of the western lands. He was respected by most if not all youkai and feared by humans. "Inuyasha… I already told you. I'll always be by your side. You'll always have me but please… you can't stop me from loving someone else. It's not fair."

Inuyasha looked back at her. "Do you love him?"

"No." Her response was immediate. She didn't have to think about it. She didn't love Sesshoumaru. She didn't even know him.

"So… why?" He asked the question she'd been asking herself since the kiss.

"I… I don't know… I guess… He… helped." She thought back to the bridge.__

_"Why are you running?"_

_"It's not your concern."_

_"If you love him as you say, then why are you running from him?"_

_"I don't want to let him go… I want him to be happy… help me let him go… Please come back. Tell me what I should do."_

_"You know what you have to do."_

Inuyasha watched her retreat into her mind and bring her fingers to her lips. She deserved better than this. He wanted her to be happy. And he knew that's all she wanted for him. But he didn't want her to leave. He wanted her to be with him… forever. Sesshoumaru didn't deserve her. Nobody deserved her. She was too good. He sighed and walked toward her. He titled her chin toward him, looking down into her eyes.

"Whatever you decide… I just want you to be happy." Her eyes widened when he slowly leaned in. His lips barely brushed over hers and her breath caught. He left a gentle kiss on her lips and slowly walked toward camp.

She stood there, stunned by his sudden affection. They would never be together. He just proved it.

_"You know what you have to do."_

"Thank you… both of you." She turned back and jumped through the well, the magic enveloped her as she traveled back to her time. She landed with a soft thud on the other side. Her cheek was still burning. She'd have to clean it and put something over it so it wouldn't scar. She climbed up the ladder and made her way to the well house door. She was in for other plans though. An arm snaked around her waist and the other came over her mouth. She struggled as the person pulled her back against his chest.

"Relax… I'm not going to hurt you unless you force me to." Claws ran up her chest to her neck. She stopped struggling. Slowly, the demon let her go. She quickly turned around. Her eyes widened and she was pushed back against a wall.

"It's been five hundred years… I've missed you, koi." He crushed his lips down against hers in a breath-taking kiss. He noticed the wounds on her cheek and a low growl vibrated in his chest. "Who did this?"

She was speechless. Was she dreaming? She felt a tingling sensation on her cheek and saw his tongue licking the scratches from Inuyasha's claws. It couldn't be. He said he'd waited five hundred years. He called her _koi!_ When he finished healing the wound, he stepped back and she got a good look at him. He looked almost the same but only a few years older. His long white silken tresses were pulled back in a loose ponytail and his markings were hidden. She sensed the magic and knew he hid his youkai traits under a concealing spell. His eyes were the same vibrant gold but they were more open. She could see through all his emotions in his eyes. He still had his stoic expression. She felt faint.

"Ses… shou… maru?" Her vision darkened and then everything went black.

A/N: Okay so I woke up and had an idea. How is it? Read and Review, Please and Thank You!


	2. Teachers

Chapter Two

There was a harsh buzzing coming from somewhere on her right. She turned and groaned, reaching out to shut off her alarm. She sat up, eyes still closed. She yawned and threw off the covers, swinging her legs over the edge of her bed. She'd had such a strange dream. After school today she'd have to go back to the Feudal Era. Inuyasha would probably yell at her for being late or something like that. She rubbed the grogginess from her eyes and stood, making her way to the bathroom. She walked down the hall, her feet padding against the wooden panels. Her little brother poked his head out of his room and watched his older sister walk tiredly down the hall.

"You're back already, onee-chan?"

She grunted her reply and stepped into the bathroom. It didn't take her long to shower and get ready for school. She made her way back to her room, a towel wrapped around her torso. She danced her way across the room to her stereo and turned it on. Music blasted from the speakers and she bobbed her head to the beat, looking for her uniform. She laid it out on her bed and turned back to her dresser. Pulling out her underwear, she lost herself in the music, singing with the lyrics. She threw her undergarments on her bed and started to dance and sing, using her hairbrush as a microphone. She didn't notice the man at the window. She didn't see the conflicted emotions that passed through his golden eyes.

He watched her dance around her room, a warm feeling bubbling up in his chest. He'd waited five hundred years for her… but he still couldn't have her. Not yet. He'd only realized it the night before when she fainted. She was still… completely pure. She hadn't been touched yet… not by… maybe he could do something about that. He growled possessively. He may not be able to rut with her like he remembered… for the time being anyway… but he could see her. He could touch her. He could kiss her.

"Mine." He whispered and he leapt down from the tree near her window and made his way to work.

Kagome finished dressing and hurried downstairs. She wanted to be on time for breakfast at school. Maybe she could visit her teachers and get a bit of tutoring before actual class. She was way behind. The final battle was near. Naraku only needed the last shard but they had yet to find out how to reach it. Kouga still had the two in his legs and Kohaku had that one that kept him alive. She sighed. When all the shards were collected, she'd have to take that one and Kohaku would die. Sango would be devastated but even she knew it had to be done. She pushed her thoughts aside and walked down the shine steps to the sidewalk.

"Souta! Come on, we don't want to be late." She waited as he quickly made his way toward her. They walked side by side on their way to school chatting away about unimportant things until Souta commented on her early return.

"Onee-chan? Why did you come back from the Feudal Era so early? You just left yesterday. Did Inuyasha do something stupid again?" She stopped, frozen to the ground. Last night had to have been a dream… right? She looked at her little brother and shrugged. They walked on in comfortable silence and she dropped Souta off at his school, making her way down the street to her own. Her mind was reeling. Last night hadn't been a dream. She looked at her wrist. Sure enough, that little white scar was there. She groaned. Why did these things happen to her? She made it to her school and joined her friends in the cafeteria. They chatted about the usual stuff and questioned her about her overprotective, arrogant, jerk of a boyfriend who wasn't her boyfriend. She blushed bringing her fingers to her lips. She'd forgotten about that kiss. It was so soft and sweet… and sad.

She sighed and stood up, leaving her giggling friends behind her. She still wanted to make it to tutoring and she only had about an hour until class started. She walked over to her first period class. At least she wouldn't be late if she were still talking to the teacher in that class. She made her way down the halls and stopped at her locker, grabbing her history books and stuffing them in her bag. She quickly walked to class and knocked. The halls were almost empty. Only a few teachers and students lounged around, waiting for classes to start. An almost inaudible "Enter" came from the closed door and she slid the door open and closed it behind her.

"Excuse me, sensei. I wanted to know if you could help me catch up in class. I seem to be falling a bit behind." She was taking her books out of her bag and hadn't glanced up at her teacher.

"Of course Kagome…" He walked toward her, putting down the papers he had been organizing.

"Thank you, sensei." It was strange that her teacher called her by her first name. She looked up and gasped. What the hell was he doing here! "Sesshoumaru! What are you doing here?" She dropped her books and groaned. She bent over and started to pick them up, doing anything to try and get her thoughts together.

_"It's been five hundred years… I've missed you, koi."_

Not good! She stood and walked to the other side of the desk, keeping something, anything, between them. This wasn't supposed to happen. "Where's my teacher, Sesshoumaru?"

He gave her a wicked grin. She stood up straight, startled. He'd never done that before. It scared her. She heard a low growl and snapped back to reality. He was crouching. Uh-oh! She made a dash for the door but he pounced, landing on top of her. "I am your teacher… for now anyway. I'm the substitute."

_He_ was a teacher? No way! She tried to sit up but he growled again and she stayed still beneath him. "I need to know at where you are in the past. What just happened? You smelled like me last night so I thought it was time I show you I was here… unfortunately, you're not my mate yet."

"Mate! What do you mean 'mate'?" She screeched. Things just kept getting weirder. How could she be Sesshoumaru's mate? They had only just kissed the night before.

_"Tomorrow…"_

"Shit! I have to meet you tonight!" Her eyes widened in disbelief. Did she just say that?

"What your language, bitch!" He growled low, the vibration in his chest soothing her.

"And you scold me for my language…"

"I did no such thing. I merely stated a fact." He stood, bringing her along with him. He pushed her up against the wall and nuzzled her neck. "I missed you…" He bit down lightly on the spot where he remembered her mark used to be. She gasped and squirmed against him.

"Student/teacher relationships are prohibited, Sesshoumaru. You should know that…" She gave a muffled moan, his lips teasing her neck, sucking gently on the sensitive skin.

"Oi, Sesshoumaru? You in here?"

Kagome gasped and Sesshoumaru quickly backed away from her.

Whoever just interrupted them, took a sharp intake of breath. "Kagome…"

She turned her head and only saw a blur of red leap at her. She landed on the floor again with an "Oomph!" He was squeezing the life out of her but she didn't complain. It was only Inuyasha. Except… he looked different. He had a concealment spell on him as well but she could see right through it. After two years of miko training with Kaede, this was simple. He still had his cute ears but he had the slashes on his face and wrists like Sesshoumaru. He kept hugging her though. He looked older too…

She gasped. This was future Inuyasha! She broke out into a fit of nervous giggles and Inuyasha stood up, pulling her up with him. He hugged her again and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Sesshoumaru growled low in warning but Inuyasha just snorted at him and hugged Kagome again.

"I haven't seen you for five hundred years, Kagome… You're exactly the same as I remember… except…" He looked at her neck and then at her eyes. He looked at Sesshoumaru. "It hasn't happened yet… Now I understand… Hey! We can change-"

"Shut up… I already thought about that." Sesshoumaru growled at Inuyasha again and pulled Kagome from him and back into his chest. "Mine. Leave." Inuyasha snarled at him but turned to leave, mumbling to himself about arrogant, selfish hogs.

The door closed, leaving them alone again. Kagome was confused. And it was certain that those two would probably never tell her what they were talking about. She had to ask though. "Sesshoumaru… can you-"

"No. We can't reveal information about the future. It may change things…" But he desperately wanted to change one thing. Something bad would happen to her. He had to prevent it. "Perhaps there are some things we should change though." He gave a low bark and Inuyasha popped his head back in the door in a matter of seconds.

"Wait, before you guys plan anything… Sesshoumaru, you're my history teacher…"  
"Substitute." He said, correcting her.

"Excuse me, substitute history teacher. So who are you?"

Inuyasha grinned. "Sex Ed."

Kagome groaned. That was her class after lunch. And with her new substitute history teacher, she began to wonder if she would ever reach the cafeteria without being picked up. Another head popped into the room. It was a redhead with vibrant green eyes. He looked young. Somewhere in his teens but Kagome saw through his spell as well. His eyes perked up when he saw her.

"OKAA-SAN!!!" He stepped into the room and pulled in two people with him, closing the door behind him. A guy and a girl with a cat, both with black hair looked up. Kagome looked at them instantly recognizing them.

"KAGOME!!!" They shouted in unison.

Uh-Oh…

"Oomph!" She hit the floor again, the three people and a cat landing on her. The were hugging her and she heard a loud growl coming from her 'mate.' They stood and once again, she was pulled up. She was snatched, an arm snaking around her waist and pulling her into a firm chest. Sesshoumaru. He was so damn protective of her. She made her own growl and turned around in his arms. "Hey, you're not the only one who hasn't seen me in five hundred years. C'mon, I want to see my friends." She whined and he growled at her again. He leaned down, whispering in her ear.

"They also haven't stayed celibate for five hundred years." She blushed and gulped. They did it… the big 'it'. They had done it, according to Sesshoumaru. But she hadn't yet. "Back off… You only gave me my first kiss last night."

He groaned mentally. It was going to be a long couple of months. Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably. He remembered the night well. Kagome looked at him, bringing her fingers to her lips and then her cheek. He had kissed her too… but he scratched her all in the same night. Sesshoumaru caught the action and the glance. He snarled at his brother. "You! You're the reason she had the scratches on her face last night. And that was why your stench was on her lips too! You kissed her. You kissed my mate."

Uh-oh… Sesshoumaru in a jealous rage. Not good. He was already gathering the poison in his claws. She did the first thing that came to mind. She grabbed his head and kissed him… hard. His eyes widened at first and he growled, knowing she was just distracting him from killing his brother but returned her kiss, full force, dominating as his instincts told him.

How could she handle this man? He was so… eager. She whimpered into the kiss. He was too much at the moment. She wasn't ready for the kinds of feelings he stirred in her. She'd just gotten over Inuyasha and still not entirely. But Sesshoumaru was so… different. She wanted to push him away and pull him closer. She could only whimper and he pulled her closer to him. She just whimpered more. She pulled back, resting her forehead against his chest. "Too much… Please…" She whispered. He purred and the vibrations from his chest soothed her, making her relax in his embrace.

"Fine. I'll wait." She tugged at his sleeve and he looked down at her. She was waiting for something else. He mentally sighed. Why did he do these things for her? "And I won't kill Inuyasha."

She smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss, a blush forming on her cheeks. "Thank you…" She turned back to her friends. They were staring at her, stunned. Nobody had really gotten Sesshoumaru to do anything he didn't want to do. With a look and a kiss, she got exactly what she wanted. They were all thinking it, but Inuyasha said it.

"Dude, you're whipped." Miroku nodded in agreement and Sango shot him a warning glare. He gave her a sheepish grin and looked serious again, shaking his head to disagree with Inuyasha. He looked at him and snorted. "You're exactly the same way so shut up, bouzou."

Kagome gave him a stern glare. "Inuyasha…" He looked at her, disbelief in his eyes.

"You've got to be kid-"

"Osuwari!"

He hit the floor, cursing his luck. Five hundred years and those damn rosary beads still worked. How he missed the good old days when he would get 'sat' everyday.

Kagome looked at Miroku, Sango, Shippou and Kirara. She understood why Shippou and Kirara were still alive but… The two seemed to know what she was thinking. They looked at Sesshoumaru and he shook his head. They shrugged.

"Sorry, Kag. You'll just have to wait it out and see what happens. We can't change the past." Shippou stepped up and gave his surrogate mother a big hug.

"Kagome-okaa-san… I thought I'd never see you again… I missed you so much." Tears welled in her eyes and she returned the hug.

"You're all grown up… I hope you were raised proper. I will not have a brute for a son." She gave him a sad smile. She missed his whole childhood. "I'm a bad mother… I wasn't there for you, forgive me."

He hugged her, trying his best to reassure her. "You may not have been there to see it all, but you never left me. I promise. You're the best mom I could ask for." She bit her lip to keep from crying.

"Thank you, Shippou." She hugged the son who was now taller than her. He wore glasses too! "You're so handsome…" She ruffled his hair and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Mom…" He blushed and looked down at the floor.

Inuyasha snorted. "You'll just inflate his ego, Kagome. You should see how the girls look at him now. He'll always be a brat, though." He knocked the kit on the head.

"Osuwari!"

BAM! He cursed again and waited until the spell wore off. He really didn't miss the old days that much anymore.

Kagome looked at the rest of them, wondering why they were all here as well. They couldn't all be teachers. She giggled nervously. They got her message.

Miroku lifted his hand. "Phys. Ed."

Sango came next. "Math."

Then Shippou. "Literature."

She gaped at them. They were all on her schedule. She groaned.

"And I teach Science." She looked up at the foreign voice. It was so familiar. Smokey blue met bright blue. She mentally cursed her luck.

"Kouga-kun!" Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha both growled. Evidently, they still hadn't gotten used to the 'kun'. She looked at the clock. Class would start in another fifteen minutes. "Damn it!"

Sesshoumaru growled at her in warning. "Language…"

She growled back at him, surprising the rest of the group. Inuyasha broke out into a small grin. "Totally whipped."

"Osuwari."

"GAH! SHIT!" He cursed, waiting until the spell wore off again.

"Language, Inuyasha." Kagome giggled. Five hundred years and he still hadn't changed. Even his style of dress was the same. He wore loose black dress pants and a silky, blood red button up. There was a tie, loosely fastened around his neck, also black. It matched his hair. He had his spell back up. He was in human form but she had a feeling that he wasn't human anymore.

"Keh!" He stood and made his way out the door dragging Kouga out behind him.

"Let me go, dog shit!"

"Shut the hell up, wimpy wolf!" Their bantering continued down the hall. Kagome smiled. They would never change. She looked at the remainder of the group and watched as Miroku and Sango left next.

"So, Sango… maybe you want to watch a movie together later tonight…"

"Eep!"

Smack!

"Hentai!" Her footsteps echoed as she stormed down the corridor.

"So… about that movie?"

Kagome giggled as their bantering also died down in the halls. This was going to be an interesting day. Shippou and Kirara left next. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and Kirara nudged against her leg. Even _her_ true form was hidden beneath a spell. She picked her up and scratched behind her ears. "I could never forget you Kirara. Don't tell me you teach too?" Kirara jumped from her arms and hopped onto Shippou's shoulder.

"She helps me in class. She tells me who's not paying attention. So when I ask a question, I can ask those who weren't and then give them extra work. It's why I'm such a good teacher. I'd be lost without her. I'll see you in class, Okaa-san." He turned to go when Kagome stopped him.

"Shippou-chan, you know you can't call me that in class."

He grinned sheepishly. "I'll have to remember that." He turned and walked quietly down the hall, a group of teenage girls following him.

She smiled. He grew up so fast. She sighed and turned back to her 'mate'. He was at his desk, shuffling papers. He never seemed to be the teacher type. She set her books on the desk near a window and looked out, watching the trees sway in the gentle breeze. Fall was approaching rapidly. She didn't even know how fast the summer had gone by. The battle drew near. Then what? When and if she defeated Naraku, what would happen to her and her friends? They said they'd waited five hundred years. Why did she have to leave them? Why couldn't she stay? An arm snaked around her waist and drew her close. He sensed her sadness and fear. It unnerved him to no end. He knew what she was thinking about. He leaned down and gently nibbled on her ear.

"You're here now… We survived five hundred years of waiting for you… and I'm still waiting." She turned and looked at him. He was being so sincere.

"You're so different…" She sighed and buried her head in his chest, inhaling his scent. "You smell good…"

A purr vibrated in his chest and she snuggled deeper into his embrace. He missed the moments like these when they were alone. He closed his eyes and lost himself in her scent. She was like a drug. She intoxicated him and made him want her. He'd wait for her as long as it took.

The bell rang, startling them from the comforting hold. He gave her a soft, lingering kiss and stepped back, walking to his desk.

"Please take your seat, Higurashi-san."


	3. Trust

Chapter Three

Kagome sat in class, idly staring out the window. A frown creased her brows and she was nervously chewing on her bottom lip. She should have been paying attention in class. She'd be in it deep if Sesshoumaru caught her daydreaming but she kind of had a feeling that he already knew. But it was best to not upset him as the poor student from earlier had done. She recalled how Sesshoumaru had changed from his sweet, sincere attitude back to his heartless, cold self. He was diligent as a teacher and his very posture demanded respect from student and teacher alike. As a teacher he was no longer 'Sesshoumaru-sama' but 'Hokori-sensei'. Unfortunately, the young man who walked into the room at the beginning of class didn't know or was just too stupid to sense it.

After Kagome had taken her seat, the high school teenagers startled to shuffle into class, laughing and talking as they usually do before the late bell rings. Kagome's friends immediately rushed over, finding good seats to occupy for the year they would have with their new history teacher. Everyone found out that this was a substitute not long after coming in and they just began to chat amongst themselves. It was still only the first day after all and if the real teacher hadn't shown, then he was probably still on vacation somewhere. The young man, named Miguel, had walked in and started acted like an arrogant bastard in a matter of seconds. He situated himself in a chair and put his feet up on the desk. He and his buddies all snickered when Hokori-sensei just looked at them without a trace of emotion. He sat at his desk, his hands folded beneath his chin and his elbows propping him up. He looked normal but as Kagome continued to watch him, she could tell he was bored. It was only then that her friends' comments on their teacher actually reached her brain.

"Hey, Kagome-chan, isn't he hot for a teacher? I mean look at him. He's so exotic with his silver hair and golden eyes." Eri sighed dreamily. Her eyes widened in shock and she looked back at Sesshoumaru. He glanced at her and she felt the blood rush to her cheeks. He heard everything. Thankfully the bell decided to ring at that moment. The class quickly sat down and quieted in matter of seconds. The teacher may be cute, be he was intimidating. Definitely one of them that you didn't want to get angry. That young man, though, he stayed just as he had when he first came in. Sesshoumaru stood and wrote his name on the board, ignoring the disrespectful boy at the moment.

"My name is Sesshoumaru Hokori. I will be your substitute for the next few days. There will be no speaking when I'm speaking, no walking around class without permission, no disrespectful behavior, no chewing gum, no eating. You are allowed to drink but only if it is bottled water. All trash goes in the garbage. You will raise your hand when you have a question. No question is a stupid question." The young man, Miguel, raised his hand just as Sesshoumaru turned around. He glanced at the boy. "I stand corrected." The class snickered and the boy glared at him but put his hand down. "I don't accept late homework," Kagome shot him a glance. "Unless there is a valid excuse like an illness. I will give you two days to catch up for a day's missed work. If you are out longer, see me and we will arrange something." Miguel raised his hand again. "No. Vacations are not valid excuses." Miguel put his hand down. The class snickered again. Miguel still hadn't put his feet down. Sesshoumaru gave him a warning glance but he just gave him an arrogant grin. "If you fall behind or are unsure of things, I am tutoring in the morning before class. I'm here early so you may just knock and I will inform you if there is time to study." He looked around the class. They seemed pretty normal. No one would give him any trouble… except maybe that Miguel boy. He would have to fix that. "Anyone who acts against these rules will be severely punished." Kagome had to muffle a snort. He might act different around her, but he was still the same bastard she met five hundred years ago.

Miguel looked at him with a bored expression. "Your behavior affects your grade. Let's begin." The class took out their texts and notebooks, opening up and starting on a fresh, clean page. He walked to his desk and pulled out his text and placed it on the desk, not even giving it a second glance. "We will rarely, if ever use the text. Homework will usually be given only once a week, but they will be essays ranging from five to seven pages. You may use outside reference, books, and the Internet. Anything that is plagiarized, will be given a failing grade and that student will be suspended for as long as I deem necessary. Understood?"

"Hai, Hokori-sensei." The class replied in unison. Miguel didn't say anything. Big mistake for Miguel.

"You. Stand." He gave a pointed look at Miguel. He smirked and slowly stood, hands in his pockets.

"Hm?"

"Get out of my class. Detention." The boy's eyes widened in disbelief as well as everyone else in the class. Hokori-sensei did not play. Kagome was shocked. First day and he had already kicked someone out of his class. Unfortunately the boy, refused to leave. Bad idea number two from stupid boy named Miguel. Sesshoumaru calmly walked over to the boy. "So far, you are failing my class. Perhaps you like an extra assignment added on to tonight's homework."

Miguel just glared at him. Sesshoumaru's hand shot out, grabbing the boy from his shirt collar. His expression never wavered and he calmly raised the boy off the ground and made his way over to the door. The class looked on in awe. The boys admired his strength. The girls… they drooled. Sesshoumaru slid open the door and threw him out. "Ten pages on class behavior and why rules have been placed in schools. Due tomorrow. If it's not done, you will fail the first marking period. Enjoy." He quickly closed the door behind him and took his place back at the board. "Now. Would anyone else like to join in his assignment?" The class sat up straighter, poised with their pens for notes. "Excellent. Let's continue."

Now, Kagome stared out the window. She'd missed the whole lesson… then again she was living the subject. She knew her stuff pretty well. She sighed and turned back to her teacher. Why he had become a teacher was a mystery to her. He wasn't made for teaching. He looked too damn sexy… She shook her head. Where had that thought come from?

The bell rang, startling her from her thoughts. She stood and gathered her books, heading out of the class with her friends. She cast a glance back at Sesshoumaru but he was erasing the board. She sighed and turned back, going to her next class… science. Great… This was going to be a long day…

…

Kagome walked out of the cafeteria. How could it only be noon? The day was dragging… The only class she had without one of her friends was her foreign language class, English. She made her way to a tree on the school grounds. Her friends were seriously starting to get on her nerves each time they commented on the new teachers' good looks. She groaned. Sex Ed. was her next class and if that wasn't bad enough, she already had homework for her first four classes. Thankfully, history class gave her a week to do her work… but it was a five to seven page essay. Why the hell did Sesshoumaru teach, anyway? He obviously had money. She brushed the thought aside, deciding to ask him later, and started to climb her favorite tree, hoping to get some time to think.

She hardly got time to spend in her era but when she did, she just wanted to relax. Although the Feudal Era was peaceful, it still wasn't home… either way; she'd take demons over homework! She sighed. She seemed to be doing that a lot today. Closing her eyes and leaning back, her thoughts drifted to the night before. The heat the flooded her body with his intimate touches, and the tingles that made her thoughts scramble had been so strange. The pull of his lips on her skin had been so demanding and yet so tender. She involuntarily shuddered at the memory.

Now he was here… in her time… and he was five hundred years older. Why had she left him? What happened to her friends that they were still alive and well? Why wasn't she able to stay with them? She shook her head and lay back against the tree, relaxing, as she had seen Inuyasha do several times in the past… Inuyasha…

The big, fluffy clouds floated in the gentle breeze of the light blue sky. She wanted to go back. Even though the Feudal Era could never replace her home, there was no place like it in the current time. Cars polluted the air. Buildings ruined the skyline. It was never truly peaceful. Her thoughts drifted to her friends and her loved ones. Could she change the past? Did she want to? If she did, would she people she met today still exist?

The bell rang, abruptly breaking her away from her disturbing thoughts. Did she want to risk never meeting these people? Would she still remember them if she were to change the past? If she tried to, would anything really change? The past is the past. How was she supposed to know if she could actually change the past? Knowing what she did, would she be able to leave them for five hundred years? Was it even her choice?

She walked into the school building headed toward her class. She'd have to think about these things later?

…

The bell rang, signaling the end of the first day of school. Teenagers rushed out of class, rushing to their lockers and putting away their books to leave the dreadful building that gave them work. Their excited chatter about sharing classes and new teachers swirled around Kagome as she slowly made her way to the door of her class. It was another class that she was able to avoid her friends, Art. She was thankful for that little tidbit of time that allowed her to lose herself in her work. The colors and the pencils and the blank piece of paper gave her endless possibilities. Her imagination was able to run free on that small slice of paper. Also, she was rather good.

Her teacher, Etoku-sensei, made a comment on her use of detail, color and lack thereof. She looked young for a teacher and she was a youkai. Actually, the more Kagome had looked around, the more she was able to notice the many youkai students that surrounded her. They had all worn concealment spells though. It was strange. She had never taken the time to notice and filter through all the different auras of the students and teachers.

Now as she walked to her locker, her thoughts drifted to her friends' pasts and her future. Why in the hell had she gotten together with Sesshoumaru anyway? It didn't make any sense. The man was a complete bastard. He was insensitive, incorrigible, impossible, irrational, unreasonable, insufferable… and so many more things that she couldn't think of at the moment. And yet… he made her completely flustered. Her mind would blank with a touch of his lips. His fingers would send shivers repeatedly down her spine… The way his warm breath played over the delicate areas of her skin… it was all so… very seductive. She sighed in mild frustration. The very thought of him was enough to bring the blood to her cheeks.

She placed her books in her locker and headed for the classroom where she was almost positive everyone was. She was dreading this moment. She wanted to turn and run and yet she also wanted to rush desperately in the room and demand they tell her exactly what happened. Slowly she made her way down the hall, her mind and heart conflicting with the other. Her hand rose, as if automatically, and halted before she dared to knock. Why was she so nervous? They were her friends… and her future mate. They loved her. She sighed and dropped her hand. She didn't want to do this. Not now. She turned and headed for the front exit.

They were different. They had lived for five hundred years without her. They could wait another day. She left the school and headed home.

…

Sesshoumaru heard her hesitate at the door. This was going to be hard for her. And knowing her like he did, he suspected she'd wait… at least until she understood more of what was happening. The group in his class waited patiently for her. She was their essence… their lives. Without her, they dulled like an unrefined pearl. Without her… He sighed. She wasn't coming. He heard her turn around and head down the hall to the exit.

Perhaps it was still too soon. He walked to the door and left. Even if she didn't want to see them at the moment, he wanted to see her… he needed to see her. He walked down the hall and heard Inuyasha tell the others that she wasn't coming. They all sighed in unison just as Sesshoumaru walked out the door to the teacher's parking lot.

…

Kagome walked slowly, taking her time to think. Tonight would give her some answers… she hoped. Last night was just very confusing. She'd been kissed by both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. One was aggressive and lustful. The other… Inuyasha… he was soft and sweet… innocent. Both were incredible. She'd never forget either of them. But even though she knew why Inuyasha had kissed her, she was still clueless when it came to Sesshoumaru. It was nice, but… odd.

She was still only halfway home when a black Mercedes pulled up next to her.

"Get in." Sesshoumaru leaned over and opened to the door, waiting for her to step into the car. She hesitated but complied, slipping into the suede seats. He drove off, heading in the opposite direction of her home. He slipped her his phone and looked ahead, watching the road. "Call you mother. Tell her you are with me."

She looked at him like he was crazy. He stopped at a red light and took his phone back. He dialed and called. "Hello, Higurashi-san. I am calling to let you know that your daughter is with me."

Kagome listened carefully. She vaguely heard her mother give her consent and after a few agreements, Sesshoumaru hung up. She looked at him and then turned to look out the window. They passed small shops and tall buildings until they reached the outskirts of the city. They drove into the forest area in comfortable silence. They descended up a hidden path toward gates. It was quiet and peaceful. The area was beautiful. Kagome looked around at the beautiful scenery and gasped as a large mansion came into view. Actually, it was more of a small castle, very old looking. It could easily fit up to six families. She glanced at Sesshoumaru as he stepped out and put in a security code. The gates slowly slid open and he drove through. He parked in the driveway and stepped out. She followed suit and slowly they made their way to the front door.

A very familiar green, toad looking demon greeted them at the front. At first Jaken looked at Kagome and then gasped. "Kagome-sama! You have returned! We have missed you. Rin will be very pleased to see you again." The green youkai bowed low to Kagome and she just watched him nervously. This was the youkai that had smacked her in the head with his staff of heads. Now he was greeting her with respect and loyalty. It unnerved her.

Sesshoumaru walked by, not casting his servant a second glance. Kagome gave a nervous smile to Jaken and removed her shoes before following Sesshoumaru down the hall. Up the stairs, down a corridor, make a left, then a right, up more stairs, through a door, straight-ahead and then through another door and they were where they had to be. Kagome mentally groaned. She was going to get lost. She knew it.

After she walked through the room, Sesshoumaru closed the door behind them. She glanced around and took in his bedroom layout. There was a nice balcony ahead. The bed was against the wall on the right and to the left, a door that probably led to a bathroom. The room was enormous. The bed was enormous. There was a door on the right of the bed. A closet, she mused. She stepped further in. The carpet was soft and comfortable… soft enough to sleep on without getting a cramp in the morning.

The colors that decorated the room were white and a soft shade of blue. It was beautiful. The man had nice taste. The furniture was all wood and there were soft furs splayed across the bed.

She walked forward, slipping through the silken curtains to the balcony. Her hair fluttered softly in the gentle breeze. The sun was setting on the horizon, turning the sky different shades of scarlet and purple. There was a set of stairs leading down from the balcony to the left. She walked to the railing and looked over. There was a small lake and a meadow of flowers below. They led into the thick of the forest. A sense of peace flooded her senses. It was so beautiful.

Sesshoumaru watched her. With her there, he was complete. He fingered the mark at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. It'd been to long without her. He slowly made his way toward her and wrapped his arms around her, leaning his chin on her shoulder. He pressed his cheek against hers and closed his eyes. It had been entirely too long.

She stiffened in his arms when he kissed her neck. Although she'd been forward with him at the school, it was only to keep him from hurting her best friend. Now he was being so gentle with her. He'd changed so much… around her anyway. His fangs brushed against her skin and she stepped out of his warmth. He gave a small growl but retreated back into the room. Her heart clenched painfully in her chest. She didn't want to hurt him and even though she knew he wouldn't pressure her into anything, she knew he wanted her. She turned and leaned her back against the railing, watching as he walked into the room, his silver tresses fluttering behind him. "Wait…" Her voice was barely a whisper and her nerves were twitching in anxiety. He stopped and waited, keeping his back to her.

"I'm sorry… I'm just… scared." She sighed and walked toward him. The sun was just setting below the horizon and the last rays of red and gold were disappearing behind her. Her arms wrapped around him and she rested her head on his back. "I'm scared of this… of you… of us. I don't know what's going to happen between us. You do. I don't know how everything falls together… or comes apart. You do. If everything happens like you remember, then who's to say if I'll ever see you again? Why did you have to wait five centuries? _Why did I leave you?_"

He watched her walk around to face him. She was being sincere and she was frightened. His instincts told him to comfort her but if he tried, she'd only push him away. He sighed and said something he wasn't expecting. "You once gave me your trust. Do I still have it?" Even though it wasn't what he'd thought he was going to say, it summed up what he was feeling. He watched her eyes widen and then close. She chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully, a habit he'd noticed from her over their time together.

She looked up, her eyes softening. "Yes… I trust you." As soon as the words left her mouth, his form relaxed visibly. He still didn't move, though… so she took the initiative. She extended her hand and waited. He hesitated but slowly raised his in return. Their fingers entwined as sparks of electricity shot through their limbs. She pulled him closer and led him back through the swaying curtains. If he needed her, she'd give herself to him. Her heartbeat sped up as she led him toward the bed. Slowly, she released him and slid onto the velvety furs. She beckoned him toward her.__

He slid on the bed and pulled her against him. She tensed but soon after relaxed against him. For the time being, this was all he wanted. He buried his nose in her raven locks and inhaled. Sweet. She was like pure honey. He closed his eyes and let himself drift off. His breaths evened out and his grip loosened on her.

She shifted and turned, looking at him as he slept. He was a light sleeper. She could tell by the way his hold tightened on her when she moved and low growl that vibrated in his chest. But he was adorable. She snuggled into his chest and closed her eyes. In a few hours she'd have to meet the younger version of this man. She abruptly sat up, glancing at her wristwatch. It was already nine, she had homework and she had to meet him. She groaned and brought a hand to her head rubbing her temples.

"This is why we are your teachers. Relax. You will be on time to meet me." He pulled her back down to his chest and closed his eyes again.

She looked at him, annoyed. How in the hell did he manage to read her mind? No matter… at least she could put off homework for a while. Absently, her fingers stroked down his chest, making idle patterns through the silk of his shirt. She felt, rather than heard, the purr that erupted in his chest. It was comforting and soon enough, her mind had gone fuzzy and her eyelids were drooping. She snuggled deeper into the warmth he provided as a chilled breeze flooded over her skin. "We should… head back now…" She trailed off, and closed her eyes, letting the tug of sleep claim her.

Sesshoumaru felt her go limp in his arms. Her breaths evened out and unconsciously, her arms wrapped around his waist. He glanced at the clock. It was nearly time to head back. He was surprised at how long they had just lain there together. It was nice. He pulled her closer and rolled them over so her lay atop her. With a bit of shifting soon he lay comfortably between her thighs, his head tucked in the crook of her neck. Another hour, he promised himself. With that thought in mind, he bit lightly on her neck and closed his eyes, falling into a light but peaceful slumber.

…

Kagome shifted, turning onto her side. The warmth that had surrounded was gone and she felt somewhat lonely without his presence. Cracking open an eye, she glanced around. She was no longer in Sesshoumaru's castle but found herself back in her own room, tucked in her bed. She glanced under the covers and scowled. No wonder she was so comfortable. Her 'mate' had taken the liberty of undressing her to redress her in her pajamas… how sweet. She sat up and glanced at the clock. It was a little past midnight. If she didn't hurry, she'd be late.

Quickly, she stripped out of her pajamas and went to her closet. The night was rather chilly so she pulled out a pair of blue jeans and threw on a long sleeve button-up blouse. The sleeves belled at the ends. It was simple but cute. She threw on a pair of socks and went to the bathroom. She quickly brushed her teeth and combed her hair. She glanced at the clock on her way back to her room. It was half past midnight. She lightly cursed and rushed down the stairs, being careful to keep quiet.

Slipping into her sneakers, she stepped out of her house, walking silently to the well house. She jumped through; the magic surrounded her form as usual.

Would she be late? Why the hell was she going anyway? She didn't have to… Sighing, she climbed up the vines and planted her feet on the grassy earth. The moon was full and the stars were shining brightly against the darkness of the black abyss. They illuminated the night in their glorified beauty, casting shadows in the darkened forest. The wind blew softly, lifting her hair from her shoulders and swirling it in its embrace. Night was almost done. She'd have to hurry.

She took off, setting a moderate pace through the thick of trees and shrubbery. She followed her feet, letting them guide her as they had done the night before. She thanked the gods for the clothing that sheltered her from the vines and branches that lashed out at her as she passed. She really didn't know how to reach the well. It was purely instinctual. Her body moved without thought, leading her down an unknown path to where she would meet an unknown fate.

Her breaths shortened and her limbs started to burn as she neared her destination. The undergrowth parted and she broke through the last of the shrubbery into a clear path. The bridge swayed in the wind's pull, leaves swirling about its frame in the darkness of the night. Her breaths evened and her eyes scanned the area, searching… searching, forever searching for that godly figure she'd come for. She could feel him near but she couldn't see him. She walked to the link between two connected but opposite choices and placed her foot on the first panel. Her eyes closed and she stepped forward, his essence steadily guiding her forward. She stopped and opened her eyes. She had stopped directly in the center. She looked forward.

He stood there, the wind blowing through his hair, softly lifting the snow-white tresses. He glowed with an ethereal look, masked in the moon's gentle beams. Her breath caught. How could one so cold look so… beautiful? There was no other word to describe him. Her blue eyes locked with his amber ones and she felt him tug at her senses. Her body moved forward, closing the distance between them as she stood, entranced by his graceful presence.

They didn't exchange words, nor did they have to. There was a mutual understanding. She walked the remaining distance over the bridge. His arm snaked around her, drawing her close. She rested her head on his chest, her arms hanging limply at her sides. The silence was comforting, only the melody of the trees granting them a calming tune. His fingers slid beneath her chin, drawing her gaze back to him. The question lay hidden in those golden depths and yet they clearly displayed his inquiry. She closed her eyes, nodding her head. "I let him go."

Sesshoumaru watched her bite her bottom lip nervously. "Stop." He watched her eyes snap open, confusion etched on her features. She chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully and he growled, the vibrations erupting in his chest. She tried to step back but his tail wrapped possessively around her waist, keeping her close. He leaned down their noses touching. "I said stop." He brought his lips over hers, drawing her bottom lip from between her teeth and into his mouth. He sucked softly on the abused appendage, his eyes always on hers. Slowly, her eyes drifted shut and her lips molded over his, drawing his top lip between her own. Her raven locks entangled with his fingertips as he tilted her head, deepening their lips' caresses.

Her knees buckled, as his tongue slipped past her lips. She forced back a whimper, leaning into his form. Her arms rose over his chest, lightly tracing the muscles beneath his thin garment. They rippled under her touch and she felt him shudder. His lips pulled back from hers, descending down the heated flesh of her neckline. Any rational thought scattered as his fangs brushed against her skin. A moan ripped from her throat and her hands fisted in his shirt. He brought out feelings that were so foreign and intense. His lips covered over her neck and he started to suck… hard. A small cry shot through the silent atmosphere. Her head shot back, allowing him more access; blue eyes that had once stared up the night sky, clenched shut as she drew in a harsh, shuddering breath. "Sess…"

A growl erupted in his chest as she moaned his name. Deadly claws on his fingertips raked softly down her chest, tearing the buttons from her dark blouse. He pulled it deliberately from her shoulders watching the milky flesh appear in the radiance of the moon. It dropped soundlessly to the grassy earth. His rosy lips pulled from her flesh, his eyes admiring the red mark left on her unblemished skin. Her small hands fisted in his shirt, pulling it up from the waistband of his pants. A smirk formed on his lips and he grasped her hands in his, entwining his fingers with hers. "Wait." The breathy whispered played against her chest and she shivered. He planted butterfly kisses along her chest, nipping at the fleshy mounds that were her breasts. She gasped and he felt her legs give out completely. Catching her within his arms, he lay her down on the dewy grass.

The water droplets felt good on her fiery flesh. Her eyes watched him as he straddled her waist. The armor was pulled over his head and discarded to the side with her forgotten blouse. He watched her watching him as he slowly pulled the white shirt over his shoulders; inch by inch of his perfect body mesmerized her as he taunted her with his deliberate indolence. It was silently discarded and forgotten.

Time passed apathetically as they lay there, observing the other in apprehensive silence. Sesshoumaru lowered his head down, planting his hands on either side of her head. Electricity bolted through their lips when they touched, a gentle caress. "Training will begin tomorrow. Come back just as tonight. When the moon has risen above the level of the trees." He didn't wait for her response. His lips crashed down hungrily on hers, swallowing the whimper that escaped. His claws trailed down her body until he reached the fabric of her bra. "Off." He mumbled the command against her lips and resumed before she had time to protest.

Kagome pushed up on her elbows, never breaking contact with the man above her. Her eyes opened to barely a slit and she watched him as he molded his lips firmly over hers. The feeling of him was incredible. But why hadn't she pushed him away? Why did she allow this to happen to her from a man she barely knew… a man who had tried to kill her on more then one occasion in the past?

She reached behind her, unclasping the bra. It went slack around her chest and in an instant the offensive piece of clothing was tossed over with the rest of the clothing. She was gently pushed back against the grass and the kiss was broken. Her lips were swollen and her hair disheveled. Her chest rose quickly with her panting as she watched his eyes rake over her form. A blush formed on her cheeks and she reflexively raised her hands to hide her chest. He growled, smacking her hands away from her chest. She opened her mouth to protest but they died as his tongue slipped back between her lips. He kissed his way down to her chest, eliciting pleasured moans from the innocent young woman beneath him.

It was strange but not unwelcome, these feeling that he brought out in her… feelings that Inuyasha had never been able to provoke… or even tried to. Her mind was fuzzy and her body was on fire. She reacted to every touch. It was ludicrous. "Sess… please." Her pleads turned into a low moan as his lips came in contact with the rosy peak of her breast. Her body reflexively arched as he started to swirl the hardened bead in his mouth. Her mind blanked. What had she been saying? She tried to gather her thoughts and slowly pushed him back, her small hands pushing lightly against his chest.

Sesshoumaru sat up, watching her as she laid there her hand trailing over her chest and resting between her breasts. She looked absolutely breath taking lying there beneath him. But why had she stopped him? He waited until she slowly sat up, his eyes boring into hers. He tilted her chin toward him and lowered his head to hers, brushing his lips over hers. She pulled away, casting her eyes down. "What do you want with me?"

He thought about her question. It should not have been so difficult to answer and yet… his mind was drawing blanks. "Shut up." He captured her lips again and stood them up, his tail wrapping around her chest. She pushed back again and if looks could kill, she'd be dead.

She swallowed her fear of him. This man was starting to irritate her in more then one way. "Why are you kissing me?"

He gave her a bored look without actually having to change any of his facial features. "This Sesshoumaru does not have to answer a human. Now shut up… or I will kill you." The threat always worked on Jaken and he was a demon. For this weak human girl it should not have had a different effect.

Kagome was first startled at his words… as most would be. Alas, as in her nature, that surprise quickly turned into anger. She pushed away from him and unwound his tail from her chest. If the bastard were willing to ravage the girl without reason she would just leave. There was no purpose of coming back… ever. He was a jerk and he would stay a jerk. She bent down and retrieved her shirt, slipping it on and stuffing her bra in her pocket. She reached for the buttons… Where the hell were the buttons!? She growled and tied her shirt in the front. The jerk! He would never change, would he?

She stopped. The day's events flashed through her mind. Her Sesshoumaru was waiting for her in her time… had waited for a long time… and he still was.

_"You once gave me your trust. Do I still have it?"_

She trusted him. She wanted _him_. She sighed. The only way to get him would be through… she turned. Her breath caught. Sesshoumaru stood resembling a white angel amongst the darkened trees. The moon's rays reached through the foliage above him, casting shadows in all the right places. Half his face was shadowed, only the eye on one side glowing. The light played on the muscles of his chest, and shadowed his lower half. His tail draped sensuously over his shoulder and his hair… his hair looked bluish in the eerie light. Why did she have to do this with such an arrogant… sexy… idiotic… god? She shook her head, bringing her hand up to rub her temples. "You are going to be the death of me someday…" She sighed. Cursing him with every bad word she knew, she turned and started walking over the bridge, back to the village where her friends had set up camp the day before. "Tomorrow… I'll be here."

A/N: Hello... sorry to tell you people this but I will be moving to Jersey for a month to live with my aunt staring Monday, July 19, 2004. I will not have internet service at her house. This fanfic will therefor, only be unpdated on weekends when I return home. The reason I will be going there is to get a job so I will be able to go to a family traditional vacation in the last week of August. Sorry for all the inconveniences. Also, because of school work and my job, the updates will be further delayed. Sorry. Read and Review, Please and Thank You.


	4. I Don't Know What You Do To Me But I Don...

Chapter Four

Kagome woke up to the first rays of sunlight. She stirred and slowly cracked open an eye. Groggily she groaned and sat up, wiping the last effects of sleep from her smoky blue orbs. She crawled out of her sleeping bag and rolled it up. She hadn't changed into her pajamas the night before so she still had on her pants and her blouse… which had come undone during the night. Unfortunately, she hadn't seemed to notice.

Miroku opened his eyes when he heard someone stirring in the campgrounds. The first thing he saw was Kagome sitting up, her back to him. It wasn't unusual so he just watched not really wanting to move from his comfortable position. As she turned, he watched her roll up her sleeping bag and stand, tossing it to the side to join her yellow bag. His jaw dropped and his eyed widened. The girl certainly had grown over the time they'd spent together. His eyes raked down her front over her exposed skin. The flesh between her breasts looked silken to the touch; her stomach was flat and nicely muscled. He didn't see her breasts though… fortunately for Kagome, her blouse at least covered that much of her.

Inuyasha watched Kagome sit up from his spot in the trees. It was a normal occurrence for her to do so but so early… that was unusual. When he'd heard her come into he camp the night before, he'd smelled his brother's scent all over her. She seemed to know that he knew too because she'd refused to make eye contact with him. Another thing that had upset him was the fact that her shirt had been once again tied in the front, so her stomach was exposed. Her hair had been disheveled and her lips were swollen. There was also a big red mark on her neck… He looked down. His breath caught. She was standing there, oblivious to the show she was displaying. And it was quite a sight indeed. He heard a sigh come from below him and he looked down. Apparently, he wasn't the only one enjoying it.

Kagome felt the chilled wind hit her flesh and shivered. It was still chilly in the mornings. She glanced around. Everyone still looked to be asleep. Another draft hit her and she reached down to tie her shirt tighter around her… it wasn't tied. She looked down. At least now she knew why she felt so… cold. She tied her shirt; double knotting it to make sure it didn't come out. She'd have to put her bra on later. Thanks to Sesshoumaru, her shirt was ruined and she'd have to either sew the buttons back on or just start wearing regular T-shirts. Although, he'd probably just rip those… There was sudden landing from the tree where Miroku was lying. She turned and found Inuyasha holding the monk up by his collar, his hand around his throat. "Inuyasha! Put him down!"

Inuyasha tightened his grip on the monk's throat, a low growl vibrating through his chest in warning. He leaned in toward the monk, whispering low in his ear. "If she had been mated and you'd watched her like you did, you would be dead by now." He let Miroku drop onto the ground and made his way toward Kagome. "We need to talk." He grabbed her arm and started dragging her toward the thick of the forest. He heard her sigh, but she walked along with him.

As they neared the Goshinboku he let her go. He walked up to the tree and placed his hand over the place where he had been sealed. "Kagome…" He sighed. Why did she go to his brother, of all people she could go to? He turned and gathered up his courage. He walked toward her and pulled her into a crushing hug. "Kagome… if you decide to do this with him… don't let him break your heart… like I did." He pulled her tighter into his chest and buried his face in her hair. "You smell like him, you know?"

She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. "Inuyasha… if I had waited for you… would you have come to me after the final battle?" She heard him sigh and she hugged him tighter. "Don't lie to me… please don't. I want you to trust me."

He pulled back and looked her straight in the eye. "I do trust you… You were and still are the first person I trust since… her… Kagome, I don't know how to explain this to you. It's just that… Kikyou… I gave her my trust before everyone else because… in a way, we were the same." He stood up and leaned back against the Sacred God Tree, letting his memories flood through him. "Kikyou was not an ordinary woman. Because of her duty to keep the Shikon no Tama safe… she had to grow up different from the rest of the girls. Instead of putting rouge on her cheeks and lips like the other girls, she was forced to give up these things for the safety of the people around her. She wasn't accepted into her own world because of what she was forced to do… and she was hated by youkai because of what she did…"

Kagome nodded and walked over to him, resting her head on his chest. Things were different now, since that kiss at the well. It was the end of a long crush and the start of a new relationship, a better relationship. She listened to the steady beating of his heart and allowed him to take his few moments of silence before he continued.

"I am neither human or demon. I am a mixture between the two… I am hanyou. I don't blame my father… or my mother. They loved each other very much. I am the result of that love, but… because of what I am, I can neither be accepted into either the ningen way of life, or the youkai way of life. Humans fear me because of my demon side. Youkai hate me because of my human side." He sighed and looked up into the trees. The wind played with the green leaves, rustling them and creating a melody. The sun cast shadows in areas of the quiet forest and the soft chirps of birds and insects could be heard in the dawn. He wrapped his arms around Kagome and planted a tender kiss on the top of her head.

"When I heard about the power the jewel possessed, I wanted to take it to become a youkai. It would offer me the kind of life I had always yearned for. It would give me the respect that I deserved. It would make others fear me. When Kikyou and I… when we… became close, she explained to me how we were alike. She told me that she could never be a normal woman just as I could never be a normal… man or youkai. She offered me the jewel to become human. She said that it would turn out good for the both of us. I'd become a human and be accepted in the ningen world. With the loss of the jewel's power… she'd be able to become a normal… human… a normal woman. She said that we could live together. We would be… together, like a normal family. We would be able to have children. I could be there for them. I could know my children like I had never known my father… I agreed… but things didn't go as we planned."

Kagome knew the story from there. Naraku had taken their forms and made them believe that they betrayed each other. Kikyou had died and Inuyasha had been sealed on this tree. Inuyasha sank down and brought Kagome with him, burying her deep in his embrace. "I gave her something… It was my mother's… It was the only other thing besides this fire rat fur that she had left me…" He sighed and rested his head on top of hers.

Kagome felt warm and fuzzy on the inside. Inuyasha had finally opened up to her. She understood now. She would let him choose even if it pained her. "What will you do after the final battle? Will you go with her?" She bit her lip and closed her eyes fighting back the tears that were welling in her eyes.

He looked at her. He could smell her sadness and fear. He knew what he was going to do. "Kagome… I do love Kikyou… But she died fifty years ago. All that's left is a memory of what used to be. Even though she's here… I can't be with her. It hurts too much. And I made a promise to her… but… I won't be going back with her. And after the battle… I don't think I could have gone with you either… Kagome… I… I'm sorry."

A tear rolled down her cheek. That's all she needed to hear. "I understand… Inuyasha. Thank you… for trusting me." She trailed off, closing her eyes. "You had better not die on me… or I'll kill you." She smiled and snuggled into his chest. Sesshoumaru was starting to rub off on her.

He chuckled and softly started to stroke her hair. "Don't let him hurt you. Okay?" She nodded but he tilted her chin up, making him look at her. "Promise… Kagome?"

She gave him a weak smile and wiped away the tears from her eyes. "I promise… Inuyasha." She leaned in and gave him a chaste kiss on his lips. "Our secret?"

He smiled and returned her kiss. "Our secret…"

…

Inuyasha and Kagome returned to the campgrounds and Kagome had started cooking breakfast. Inuyasha walked over to Miroku and dragged him to the side. "Listen, monk. Kagome has been with us for a while now. She is an asset to our… thing or whatever we call this little click we have here. We all know your antics and we're all used to it. But, someone may be checking up from time to time though. He will not take kindly to someone like you ogling at what he considers to be his… Understand?"

Miroku looked startled at Inuyasha's sudden seriousness but he nodded all the same. A wicked grin crossed his features. "So, Inuyasha… who's got interest in our Kagome-sama?" At the dark look that crossed said hanyou's face, Miroku quickly stood and walked over to where Sango was sitting. "Hey Sango…"

A few minutes later there was a loud slap and a shriek of "Hentai!" Kagome just shook her head and continued pouring the boiling water into the Ramen cups. Her mind started to drift and she vaguely remembered how… intimate she and Inuyasha had become. Now that they knew it wouldn't work out between them, things just seemed to progress between them. She mentally sighed. How would Sesshoumaru react if he found out that she'd kissed Inuyasha… again? Twice! She sighed. Well, it was their secret… there was no need to tell… she hoped. A little timer went off on her watch and she called out for everyone to get their food.

Breakfast was a simple affair. Not that much talking but the group sat in comfortable silence. The sun was shining and the breeze was relaxing. It was quiet and peaceful. If only things could stay that way… Unfortunately, things never did for long. Kagome looked up. "Oh no… Inuyasha! Two jewel shards headed this way very quickly…"

Inuyasha growled. "Kouga…" And sure enough, the wolf youkai spun into the campgrounds in his usual tornado.

"Yo!" He stopped in front of Kagome, taking her hands in his. He stopped short and looked at her… then he sniffed her. He growled low in his throat and pulled her wrist forward. "Who?" He backed her up into a tree, his bright blue eyes taking a dangerous gleam.

Kagome looked startled. How the hell did he know? Maybe she could play it off… for now. "Kouga-kun… what are you talking about?" His claws collided with the bark of the tree and she gave a startled yelp. She looked up. The whites of his eyes were starting to turn red.

He growled and leaned toward her, sniffing her. He grabbed her chin and moved her head to the side, exposing her neck. He snarled and she whimpered. "His scent is all over you… and he left a mark. So now, Kagome… do you know what I'm talking about?" He moved her chin again so her eyes were facing him.

Inuyasha pulled out Tessaiga and pointed it at the wolf. "Let her go, wolf shit." The wolf turned and merely glanced at Inuyasha before returning his gaze to Kagome. His head lowered until their noses practically touched and his tongue darted out, licking Kagome's lips. Her eyes widened and she pulled back, pushing her hands against his chest.

Inuyasha barked and charged, but a blur of white beat him to it. Kouga was rammed in his side, the force of the blow sending him hurling into a tree. As he started to slide down, a clawed hand slid around his throat, pinning him there. Kouga's fists immediately clamped on the pale white hand that held him up as he struggled for air. A warning growl vibrated in the taiyoukai's chest as he stared at Kouga. His grip tightened around the wolf's throat and his eyes narrowed, the only sign of emotion that had crossed his face during the whole ordeal. The growl grew in volume, letting everyone in the area get his message clearly. Kagome belonged to him.

Kagome stared in shock at her future mate. She came to her senses when she heard Kouga start gasping for air. "Let him go! Please, Sesshoumaru. Don't kill him." He didn't even glance at the girl but he lessened his grip on the wolf's throat.

Kouga pulled in a strained breath and glanced at Kagome. This was the man… rather the youkai who had done that to her… Inuyasha's half-brother? He'd come across him when he was on his way to Mount Hakurei. The absolute grace and power that had flowed off the youkai was incredible so he'd avoided a fight with him. The youkai seemed completely devoid of any emotion and had it not been for that human girl that was traveling with him when they first met, he would've have thought that he hated all humans. He looked at Kagome through pained eyes. "I made my claim to you long ago. Why?"

Kagome stepped forward and placed a hand on Sesshoumaru's arm. He didn't even flinch but he let the wolf youkai drop callously to the ground. Sesshoumaru wrapped his tail around Kagome like he had done the night before and pulled her close to him. His jaw locked firmly over the red mark he'd left last night on her neck and he stayed that way. Kagome fought the rising blush on her cheeks and gave Sesshoumaru a stern glare. He merely held her gaze, his face lack of any emotion… as usual. "You're impossible, you realize?" She whispered the words low enough for only him to hear. He responded by biting down on her flesh. She gave a small cry and his grip loosened but never released. She glared at him again. Why did he have to be such a pain in the ass? The jerk! Sudden movement from in front of her brought her attention back to the reason for this whole situation.

Kouga looked up the pair before him, anger filling his thoughts. He'd always made sure that Kagome knew his claim. He looked up at her, his eyes alive with the hurt from her outright rejection. "Why?" He repeated in a strained whisper.

Kagome couldn't hold his gaze. She felt like she'd just ripped out his heart and fed it to him. She swallowed and looked at her feet. "I'm sorry, Kouga-kun…" Sesshoumaru growled and bit down slightly again, but she ignored him and slowly raised her eyes to meet Kouga's now dulled blue ones. "You truly are a great friend but… I just don't feel that way about you."

Kouga looked her straight in the eye and then to Sesshoumaru who still had his jaw clamped on the red mark from the night before. He gave a half-hearted snort. "You don't feel that way about me… but you feel that way about him?"

She was taken aback by the severity of his question. What did she feel for Sesshoumaru? Who knew? Two days ago changed everything… Last night changed everything. She thought back to how safe she felt wrapped up in Sesshoumaru's arms in his house in her time. She trusted him. She knew he loved her. He could tell by the way he looked at her… by his touch… his kiss. But this Sesshoumaru… he was so different. How did this idiot change into the caring man she knew back home? She looked at Kouga, confusion spilling over her face and said the only thing that came to mind. "In five hundred years you'll understand… until then… I'm sorry…"

Everyone was stunned by her answer. Inuyasha thought over her words. He knew that the well that led to her time was five hundred years ahead of his own time. He pushed the thought aside assuring himself that he'd ask the girl what she meant by that last comment. His eyes followed the scene intently and he mentally thanked the gods that Sesshoumaru hadn't seen, or chose to ignore, the day's earlier events. If all went well, he'd be able to keep that secret with him until death.

Kouga looked at the girl held in Sesshoumaru's embrace… the girl he'd begun to love. Time had truly changed his initial feelings for her. Whereas once he only wanted her for her ability to see the Shikon no Kakera, his want grew to undoubted affection and finally, love. Now after all this time and after the many fights with Inuyasha, he had come across an opponent who could truly look over his first love. He sighed in defeat and nodded at Kagome. She returned it with a sad smile. He turned his gaze to Sesshoumaru who had finally unclamped his jaws from Kagome's neck and was now licking the area. Kouga's eyes met his golden ones in a determined gaze. "Take care of her. She's strong… but she's still young. Don't break her heart like Dog shit, over there." A low growl came from the mentioned hanyou but nothing was said. Sesshoumaru stood up straight behind Kagome and ran his clawed fingertips through her hair. He looked at Kouga as his only reply. Kouga took his glance as an affirmative and turned to leave.

Kagome looked through saddened eyed at Kouga. He really was a sweet guy. She pulled out of Sesshoumaru's arms and gave him a short glance. He merely nodded and waited. She walked toward Kouga and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Wait…" He turned around and faced her. She bit her lip and brushed the back of her hand against his cheek. "Trust me… You will understand. I promise you." She pulled him into a firm hug and he returned the gesture, burying his head in her hair.

He'd never really gotten the chance to do this with anyone. It felt nice to be able to say goodbye to her like this. They'd see each other again. He was sure of that but for now, he'd savor their moment. "Don't let him hurt you, Kagome."

She pulled back and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She ignored the growl that came from behind her and looked up at her wolfish friend. "Arigatou… Kouga-kun. We'll see each other soon, I'm sure." She stepped back and watched him as he turned to leave.

He glanced back and nodded at the group before rushing off, the winds spinning around him in his familiar cyclone. "I'll be counting off the years, Kagome…" His last words echoed in the sudden breeze and she felt a weight lift from her shoulders. Things were steadily falling into place. She turned and glanced at the group that had become her second family… minus Sesshoumaru, of course. They were looking back and forth between her and Sesshoumaru, except for Inuyasha who had known about their intimacy since it started.

She giggled nervously and brought a hand up to scratch behind her head. "Uh… hey… everyone…" They all just glared at her, similar expressions on their faces. "I guess this means I have some explaining to… do?" They nodded and she sighed. It was going to be a long day.

…

Kagome was headed toward the lake nearby, her bag slung over her shoulder. She could sense Sesshoumaru's presence nearby and warily thought back to her conversation with her friends. They had all tried to get the answer of her comment about the future thing but she had always avoided the question, switching to a different topic or starting to explain only to drift of into a totally different subject. She didn't know what might happen if information were to be given out. She sighed as the lake came into view. She tried storing her thoughts for later and hastily brought out her bathing materials, but they wouldn't leave her. Sesshoumaru had made sure that she didn't tell them about what they did together so late at night. Of course she had also seen the look that had passed over Miroku's face when she first told them how she'd come into contact with the demon lord. Come to think of it, she'd left out a lot of information regarding their relationship… if one could call it that.

She hadn't told them the reason why she'd run to the bridge that first night and by the look on Inuyasha's face, he'd been relieved that she hadn't. Also she didn't tell anyone about that day back in her own time. She'd just said that she had taken time to gather her thoughts and relax. They'd all seemed skeptical about that one, including Sesshoumaru. But she stuck to her little fibs. It was for the better.

Everyone was wary about her choice of Sesshoumaru. He had attacked them countless times demanding the Tessaiga, but there had also been the time when they had found help in his mysterious ways. If he would fight with them, then Naraku wouldn't stand a chance. Unfortunately, he wasn't one to join with others. He seemed to like his solitude and it was proof enough in his demeanor. He barely spoke and that meant that his mind was always working. The demon lord was quiet, not stupid. If truth be told, Sesshoumaru was actually quite smart, not only in the academic sense but also when it came to others. His lack of emotion made him clearly see other's emotions and although he didn't seem one to experience such things, he knew much about them. Although one could also ponder whether he had felt these things but refused to acknowledge them for other demons did experience emotions, so why wouldn't he.

Kagome closed her eyes. These thoughts were only getting out of hand. Sesshoumaru loved her… in the future anyway. But what she really wanted to know was why. Why did he love her? Why was she so eager to find out? Why did she allow him to do these things to her? Why did he bring about emotions that she'd wanted to bury? Why, why, why? "Why, god damn it!" She swore aloud and buried her head in her hands. "Why do you torment me so?" She fingered the red mark on her neck and sighed. "And why do I let you?"

She slipped out of her clothes and folded them neatly on the rocks by the shore. She wrapped herself in a towel and walked slowly to the water's edge with her bathing supplies in hand. She sensed Sesshoumaru as he closed in on her. She groaned and turned, fully expecting to see him standing right behind her. Well… she was right about one thing. He was behind her, alright… A blush formed on her cheeks and she let out a silent gasp. The man had absolutely no modesty. She let out a squeak and quickly turned around, letting out a string of apologies. Of course she'd seen Inuyasha naked… And he was quite remarkable she might add. She snapped her thoughts together, mentally scolding herself. It wasn't right to think about her friend in that manner. Sesshoumaru on the other hand… she wanted to moan purely out of frustration. She'd only gotten a glimpse of him, but… wow…

Sesshoumaru had followed the girl into the forest and to the lake. He had known she was going to bathe. He had been the one to suggest it because of the smell of Kouga and Inuyasha lingering on her. It didn't sit well with him that she had so many male friends that were around her… especially that monk. The young man was a pervert. It was that simple. He'd been able to observe the monk and saw how he eyed both Kagome and that other woman in their little group. It also upset him how much skin Kagome was showing. Although he might have been the cause for her shirt due to previous actions, surely she had other ones… that would probably end up with a worse fate considering how fast things were moving.

He had watched the girl gather her things from the trees above and had heard her speak to herself. It was one of the reasons why he decided to join her in her bath. After she'd gotten her stuff ready for her bath, he'd left her to strip alone. He wasn't one to peep on young ladies regardless of whether or not he'd seen them naked before… well, half-naked rather. He'd quickly rid himself of his own clothing, and folded them. He didn't like wrinkles. They made him look dirty. After he placed them where he thought it would be appropriate, he sped toward the lake. That was when Kagome turned around and spotted him in his true glory. The look on her face was priceless and then her arousal scent spiked. It was quite humorous to the demon lord. He watched her turn, her embarrassment rolling off of her in waves. He smirked and walked toward her. This bath might not be so bad.

Kagome heard him walk toward her and quickly walked to the water's edge. She dipped in her toe and shivered. The water was somewhat cold but… better clean than dirty. An arm snaked around her waist and she froze. Her thoughts scrambled and all she could think about was that there was a totally naked man holding her. There was a totally naked, pretty man pulling her against his body. There was a totally naked Inu youkai who went by the name of Sesshoumaru who was slowly tugging at her towel while pressing her against his very nice _naked_ body.

She gulped and quickly turned around to glare at him. She would not look down. She would not look down. She would not look down. The phrase was chanting in her head like a mantra. She met his gaze and slapped his hand from her towel. "I'm trying to take a bath here… alone!" One of her bottles fell out of her hand and landed between the two of them. Neither budged.

Sesshoumaru let the corner of his lips tug upward. This was funny. "Are you not going to get that?" The girl in front of him turned an interesting shade of red, but kept her gaze locked on his. She stepped back from him and turned around.

If he wasn't going to leave then she wasn't going to bathe. If only Sango had gone with her. "I'll come back later…" She gave a startled yelp when Sesshoumaru clamped his jaws on her neck. "You know, you really have to stop doing that… people might think you're trying to eat me…" She stifled a pained cry when he bit down. She obviously was not getting through to him.

Sesshoumaru lacked the patience to deal with her stubbornness at the moment. He removed his teeth from her neck and licked at the red flesh tenderly. "Either you get in of your own free will or…" He picked her up bridal style and carried her to a drop off where the waters were a bit deeper. "I will make you get in. Choose."

She looked up disbelievingly into his eyes. "You wouldn't dare…" He didn't say anything and she glanced at the water below. He wasn't kidding. Oh no. "I am not bathing with you! I am NOT!"

He mentally sighed. She was going to choose the difficult way. He set her down on her feet and abruptly pulled her towel from her, tossing it behind him. She yelped and did her best to cover herself. "You… you jerk!" He merely snorted at her.

Oh how much fun this was going to be! "You have chosen. Hold your breath."

She didn't even get to take a breath because he quite suddenly picked her up and jumped into the water. They hit the water with a big splash, sending water flying every which way. Her arms instinctively went around his neck as he brought them to the surface. She started to sputter and angrily glared at Sesshoumaru through her wet bangs. She was naked and cold and held by an equally naked demon. Oh life was fun… She let him go and struggled out of his arms, swimming to the shallower waters. Well, since she was already in the water. She reached for her body wash and poured some into a cloth. She made a lather and stared to wash. Soon the smell permeated the whole area and she felt her body relaxing. She finally remembered why she had taken Sesshoumaru's advice for a bath. The said youkai silently swam up behind her and took the cloth from her hands. She turned to glare at him but her anger quickly vanished when he started to softly wash her back. It was nice…

His hands worked over her skin, gently rubbing the dirt and smells from her body. Soon enough she was clean and the cloth was laid out in the grass. She reached onto the shore for her shampoo but Sesshoumaru grabbed the bottle from her hands. He looked at her, waiting for her to tell him what to do with it. "It's for hair." He nodded and poured some into his hand. The bottle was dropped back onto the shore and his fingers delved into her wet hair, lavishing her scalp with relaxing strokes. He was mindful of his claws and soon her eyes closed with the relaxing movement of his hands. She was gently pulled back and his fingers worked out the last of the shampoo from her hair. He didn't stop there though. His hands slowly traveled down and his touches became passages of fire on her back. He started out slow, leisurely working out the tense muscles in her neck. She let a low moan escape from her parted lips and leaned into his gentle touches.

It ended too soon for her. She turned around and gave him a shy glance. "Arigatou… that felt… nice." He nodded and turned starting to head back to the other side of the lake where he could wash himself but her hand landed on his shoulder. He stopped and waited for her. "It's your turn…" Her sexy whisper sent a shiver down his spine and his eyes widened in disbelief. She wasn't serious… A wet, soapy cloth met with his back. She was serious. He mentally groaned. This girl would be the death of him.

The soothing circular motion on his body felt really nice. Her strokes were firm but soft and she made sure she got every spot. It had been a while since he had been bathed… at least since he was but a child. She steadily worked over the muscles in his back, gently coaxing them from their tensed state. She moved around him, not really aware of where she was headed. She cloth rolled over his skin, like cool silk. She gently washed his chest tracing her fingers down the lines that his muscles made. They rippled under her touch and she sighed. The demon lord definitely had a nice body. She worked around his neck and cleaned gingerly behind his ears. Her movements were precise as if practiced. Slowly, she brought the cloth to his face. She leaned forward and carefully brought the cloth over his skin. "Close your eyes…" She whispered, half aware of the fact that she was still washing Sesshoumaru.

He did as he was told and felt the cloth slowly trail down over his eyes, ever so gently. It was maddening to know the extent of her touch without being able to do the same back to her. He vaguely heard the sound of the water splashing between them and he cracked open his eye. She was rinsing the rag. After she had it as she wanted, she brought it back up, watching him watch her. "Close… the soap stings if it gets into your eyes." She leaned forward again and her breasts came into contact with his chest. He closed his eyes and waited. Water poured down his face as she squeezed the rag, washing away the soap. She hadn't noticed how close she had gotten to him yet. Her fingertips wiped away the water droplets from his face and she slowly whispered that it was okay for him to open them again.

He watched her repeat the process with the cloth over the soapy areas of his body. But in time all the soap had washed away. The wet cloth slipped from her hands, lading with a plop into the still waters. She hardly noticed. Her hands cupped his face and she leaned forward, brushing her lips daringly over his. "I don't know what you do to me… but I don't want it to stop…" Her eyes lingered on his lips and then briefly flicked to his eyes. Her breath caught as she waited for his approval.

He didn't wait long before he leaned forward, closing the space between them. Her hands delved into his hair, tracing the fair strands in her fingertips. She vaguely realized that he wasn't completely washed. She pulled back and rested her forehead against his. Her breathing was somewhat ragged and a blush tinted her cheeks. "Your hair… I still need to wash it…" Her comment was left unfinished as he molded his lips over hers again.

He pulled back briefly. "Later." She nodded and he kissed her again; their bodies melding together. The cloth had long since sunk to the bed of the lake and the shampoo was forgotten...

**A/N:** There is a **special note addressed to Muse-Calliope** at the end of this author's note. Okay this chapter is reallt sweet. Before you ask- **No they did not have sex**. Sorry to all you hentai lovers. They will not be having sex for a while yet. Get over it. This chapter was fairly easy to write. The idea flowed through my fingertips like the silken strands of Miroku's hair... I am borrowing the naughty monk for a while. Anyway, you can thank "demonswty" and "spyhunter02" for this quick update. They encouraged me to "write more" as "lyn" so elegantly stated. Thanks for all the reviews. I'm shocked by the immense amount of attention my story is recieving... Its somewhat frightening. Mind you, its not unwelcome. Read and Review, Please and Thank You.

**To Charlotte and Amelia:** Your little side stories in all of my chapter reviews are going to get you killed one day. Do you understand me? Oh yeah, and this chapter is dedicated to you, Charlotte, because you love the fluff and cheesiness between Inu and Kag. BTW- WTF!HAHA!


	5. Time Paradox

**A/N:** For "LionHeart823"- The name of the **jewel** is **'Shikon no Tama'**. I know that. In the japanese anime, the **shards** are referred to as the **'Shikon no Kaker**a'. I assure you, I DO realize what I am writing. I don't write things for the hell of it or because I like it that way. That's how the jewle is referred to so please, if you do plan on correcting me, make sure you know what you are talking about before you do. If you don't then it is just insulting and that is the effect your review had on me and still does. No offense because I do believe that you had purely good intentions, but it just pissed me off. Thanks for the review though.

For the rest of the lot- Thank you for the reviews! I would write a list of notes for all of you people but when I read stories and they have that, it kind of gets annoying and most people never read the notes anyway. This chapter is dedicated to a bunch of people: **Lone Wolf, Lucius sikilmituile, Xio the Dog Demoness, slicAznChiK, queenanneus, lyn {you're absolutely ridiculous- in a good way :)}, Inuyasha-Freak15, Jasmine Fileds, and as always Muse Calliope (you will die by my hands one day if you don't update your freakin' HP story! And stop with the FUZZY THINGS! I Used To, get that, USED TO have a crush on him! :P)** Now on with the story.

Chapter Five

Kagome trailed her lips down Sesshoumaru's jaw, leaving soft caresses in its wake. A low growl vibrated in his chest and she smirked against his chest. His fingertips slowly ran through her hair and traveled down her back in feathery touches, making her shiver. His touch trailed lower still and his hands ran down and rested on her rear end. Kagome couldn't help it; she giggled against his chest. She felt him stiffen but his hands still rested where they were. She buried her face in his chest, a rambunctious laugh threatening to spill forth from her lips. Sesshoumaru was touching her butt. She giggled again and glanced a peek up at him.

Sesshoumaru watched her lift her eyes slowly to his. What he saw was downright, unreserved mirth. Laughter glittered in her eyes, and her face was split into a goofy grin. Whatever had caused her sudden spurt of humor eluded him. Not only so, it irritated him. Their moment of… heated pleasure had turned playful in a matter of seconds. She giggled again and he raised an eyebrow in annoyance. He was not the playful type.

She stepped out of his… hold and coughed slightly to hide the laughter that still wanted to escape. She looked up at him, a blush rising to her cheeks. He looked somewhat disappointed. She was as well, although not as much for their moment had been rather… satisfying, but this was totally better. She cleared her throat and looked back up at him, an embarrassed smile on her face. "You… ano…" She couldn't help it. As much as she tried, it finally spilled over. She erupted in a fit of giggles, a dark blush rising to her cheeks. "You touched my ass… and well, it's just… funny…" She giggled again and slapped at the water, trying desperately to do something that would lessen the severity, or lack thereof, of the situation.

Sesshoumaru was less then pleased. In truth, he was bored and she was starting to grate on his nerves. Why had he given his consent to her in the first place? And why did he now feel an overwhelming need to prove to her that such an action that he had just done was not one be laughed at? Rather, it was one to be taken seriously considering that had she not giggled as she did, they would probably be rutting like dogs at this precise moment, no pun intended. His control had slipped once more. He would make sure it was not to happen again. He remained silent and just watched her as her laugh faded and a sudden shock crossed her features. Perhaps she had finally realized the severity of their situation.

Kagome looked at him, clearly stunned. Sesshoumaru was not one to do things without reason. Touching her ass had a definite reason behind it. She thought back to many conversations with her friends back in modern times about… well, sex. There were several positions and many different ways to get into such positions. She calculated their previous position and what it may have led to. Her eyes widened a fraction larger. Her jaw dropped and she looked at Sesshoumaru with a sudden fear. She had only really met him days ago… two days ago, if you really wanted to be specific. Things were moving too fast, way too fast. "Ano… I have to… hair… wash hair… yours." She quickly retreated to the side of the lake and grabbed the shampoo bottle. She'd make this quick and simple. She would forget what happened and try to act normal… the only problem was that she was nowhere near normal.

…

Inuyasha and the others waited back at camp. One, who was inexperienced in the group's behavior, would call their waiting to be patient and serene. Kaede watched them carefully. She were all very nervous and very anxious… especially Inuyasha. He sat up in his tree. His ears were up, clearly straining for any sign of his friend and brother. The monk was meditating, something he only did when he was stressed about something. Sango was polishing her weapon with quick, harsh strokes, unlike the normal, steady scrubbing that was typical of her. Shippou was bouncing from place to place, wringing his hands nervously and muttering to himself about Sesshoumaru and his lack of trustworthy qualities. The only other, other than herself that seemed normal and reserved about the whole situation would have to be Kirara. The fire neko was sitting next to Miroku, eyes closed, in a state of full relaxation. Kaede shook her head at the people who had quickly become close to her. She'd been able to quickly catch their habits and little quirks. It was nice to have them around.

Inuyasha suddenly jumped up, landing ruggedly on the ground beside the meditating monk. His ears swiveled in the direction that Kagome had gone and he released a breath of relief he wasn't aware he'd been holding in. He had to have another chat with her. He didn't like his brother. It was clearly obvious but to make matters worse, his brother was the one that she had chosen to… do things with. He knew the mating rules for inu youkai. He didn't particularly like the fact that Sesshoumaru was not objecting to their… rendezvous during the night. Actually, he had the feeling that it was not Kagome who was setting them up and that alone was enough to keep his eye out for the miko.

Inuyasha watched as his brother walked slowly into the campgrounds, Kagome draping over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Her elbows were propped up on his back and she was staring rather daintily at the forestry that they had just left. Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow. What had caused this situation? He shook his head and motioned for his brother to put her down. Sesshoumaru barely flinched. Inuyasha sighed. This was tiresome. He walked around to face Kagome. She looked pissed. "Oi?" He came face to face with her and poked her nose. "What happened to you?"

Kagome made her best attempt to growl at him. It actually made Inuyasha step back a couple paces. She smiled in triumph and then scowled when she heard Sesshoumaru growl at her. "Hey, shut up! I wasn't talking to you! Maybe if you just put me down…"

Sesshoumaru shifted slightly and she grumbled in annoyance. His shoulder was starting to dig into her stomach… purposely. She let an evil smile cross over her face. "Please put me down, Sesshoumaru."

No answer. He didn't even move for Kami's sake. She sighed and smiled crazily. This was going to be fun. She let herself drop over his shoulder and let her arms hang loosely. This position was very uncomfortable but perhaps he would let her go after what she planned to do. "I asked you nicely." Still no response. Oh well… She trailed her fingers up his thighs and then…

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened and his posture straightened rather quickly. Inuyasha's jaw dropped, as did Sango's, Miroku's, Shippou's and Kirara's. Kaede watched the whole situation as a chuckle spilled forth from her lips. Kagome had… well… she had grabbed his ass… and squeezed. Miroku sighed and shook his head. "I apologize. This is my fault. It seems that I have given Kagome-sama my condition." They all stared at him somewhat confused.

Sango stiffened and her eyebrow twitched in annoyance. Miroku sighed regretfully and continued to eagerly grope Sango's backside. In a matter of seconds the lecherous monk was sprawled on the ground, a bruise forming on his head and his body twitching. Sango draped her Hiraikotsu back to its original position and stepped a few feet away from the twitching monk.

Kagome removed her hands from Sesshoumaru's butt and growled at him. "Let me go." The complete lack of emotion in her voice startled everyone in the group except for Sesshoumaru, of course, but even then he refused to put her down. "Sesshoumaru… I'll be there, but just leave me alone for now." He shifted beneath her and she slid down his shoulder and stood on her legs. She refused to make eye contact with him. "Just go."

Sesshoumaru spared her a glance before he turned and left. She assured him what he wanted to know. She would meet him. Nothing would happen again. Their training sessions would begin tonight and continue until he deemed her capable to defend herself. He walked gracefully through the thick of the forest, disappearing within its green sleeves. Kagome sighed as she watched him go. "Yes… I'll meet you again tonight… wait for me." Her whispers flew softly in the gentle wind's embrace.

Inuyasha's eyes darkened briefly as he caught her words. Tonight… if she would meet him, he would follow.

…

Kagome walked to the well, Inuyasha walking slowly behind her. There were still a few hours before the rendezvous meaning she would be able to explain the whole situation to Inuyasha. When she had first met everyone in her time, she had planned to tell him but now she was worried if she should. Would it change things? Did he already known in the future? She sighed. Well, considering what she knew of paradoxes, if she told Inuyasha now, then things shouldn't change in the future because they couldn't… right? She rubbed her temples and kneeled at the edge of the well, sparing its depths a glance. Should she tell him?

Inuyasha watched her sink down to her knees, a hand rubbing her temples. Something was obviously wrong with her. Things had changed since that night and even more so when she had come back from her time, which was only the night before. She turned to face him and pulled her legs up into her chest. Her eyes drifted shut and she rested her head on her knees. Kagome was acting strange. It worried him. His brows creased and he crouched in front of her. "Kagome?"

Slowly, she lifted her eyes to meet his. She was troubled by this whole mess. She really wanted to tell him but she wasn't sure. If she did something, would it change the past… or her future? Could she change the past… or the future? She opened her mouth but couldn't find the right words so she closed it. She sighed and tried again. Nothing. What was she supposed to say to him? "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha pulled her into a warm hug. "Don't Kagome… tell me when you're ready. Whatever it is… you obviously need more time to think about it." He felt her relax and heard her release a breath in relief. He really wanted her to tell him when she needed to. He just hoped that she wasn't going to say something like she had fallen in love with his brother.

"Inuyasha… I think I'm falling for Sesshoumaru." She waited, a small smirk plastered on her face. One… Two… Three…

"WHAT!" Inuyasha pulled back from her, shock clear on his face. After seeing her giggle and laugh, he scowled and stood. That was not funny. "Keh!" He turned and retreated back to the camp, leaving Kagome with the option of following him or going home. He'd decided to talk with her at a different time. If he were right, things would progress slowly between his half-brother and his best friend. Hopefully, if things turned out as he wished, no one would come near the girl. No one was good enough for her as he saw it. He threw another "Keh!" over his shoulder and watched as she smiled at him.

"Oh. Come on, Inuyasha! You know I was just kidding around." She laughed but as Inuyasha disappeared, her laughter died with it. Was she really just kidding? It had only been two days… There was no way that Inuyasha's arrogant, jackass of a brother was getting to her… It was impossible. She shrugged and jumped into the well. It was absurd. The magic swelled around her as she continued to deny the facts. It was too soon and he was a self-centered bastard. He wasn't even her type… but he sure could kiss… She mentally slapped herself. That point was invalid to her argument… however true it might be! She landed on the other side and climbed up the ladder on the inside of the well in her own time.

"Kagome… we need to talk…" Kagome spun around at the familiar voice and nearly toppled back into the well. The familiar person grabbed her before she could fall and set her on the edge of the well. His amber eyes bore into her smoky blue orbs and she felt herself start to fidget under his scrutiny. He ran a clawed hand over her cheek and through her hair in an affectionate gesture. "It really has been five hundred years. Stupid wench! You weren't supposed to leave!" He pulled her into a fierce hug that his brother had not allowed him to do when he saw her the day before. He breathed in her sweet scent and kissed her forehead. "I missed you, you stupid girl…"

Kagome returned the hug, albeit awkwardly. It was rather strange to leave Inuyasha on the other side of the well only to face him again in his five hundred years older body. He was the same guy, but he was older and… more matured. "Inuyasha? If I may… what the hell are you doing here? You do realize that you… well, younger you, can just fly out of this well and see you like this! That would be bad! It may cause a shift in the whole space and time… thing…" She scowled when he chuckled at her. She was right and she knew it even though she really didn't know what she was trying to say, but she knew what she was thinking. Her face faltered for a moment. That last thought had made absolutely no sense. She scowled again and stood, pulling the amused hanyou, or what used to be a hanyou, through the doors of the well house. "Inuyasha, we need to talk! I need to know some stuff."

Inuyasha stopped when they reached her front door and looked at her seriously. "No. I can't tell you information about the past. I can only tell you a few things maybe, but only if they don't pertain to Sesshoumaru, Naraku, or the final battle." He crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes. It was his customary stance and even now, he hadn't rid himself of the annoying trait.

Kagome pouted but acquiesced. Perhaps she would be able to trick him into telling her information. She dragged him into the house and slipped out of her shoes. "Tadaima!" Silence was her answer. "Mama? Jii-san? Souta? Hello?" She sighed. It figures she'd come home when everyone wouldn't be there. It was strange though. They had been there just yesterday and school just started so… She walked into the kitchen and looked for any clue as to why they weren't home. She glanced at the calendar on the fridge. Today was Saturday… no school… She looked closer on the date and blinked in recognition. Scrawled in the tiny block was a reminder from her mother: _Visit relatives for the weekend. Be back Sunday evening._

She sighed. She had forgotten… "Oh well…" She turned and walked up to her room, ignoring Inuyasha's silent demeanor as he followed behind her. Why was he here anyway? The other Inuyasha could just jump out of the well and follow her. Although, after that last statement, she knew he would wait until she got back. It was still somewhat awkward to stand next to your best friend who already knew what you were living. She walked into her room and threw out a pair of fresh clothing. First she'd change. That Sesshoumaru had yet again ruined another shirt. If that kept happening then she'd spend more time mending shirts then studying. Although now with her new teachers, she really didn't have to worry so much about school. She turned and ushered Inuyasha out of the room. "I'm going to change. Jus wait a few minutes, okay?"

Inuyasha growled but stood outside her door. "Hurry up! We need to…" He stopped in his retort and glanced around. Something was amiss in the Higurashi home. He sniffed the area and mentally groaned. Of all the times… He sighed and practically jumped down the stairs and out of the house, slipping into his shoes on the way out. It still felt strange to wear them. He shrugged off the thought and walked to the side of the house, beneath Kagome's window. "I know you said that we can't say anything, but…"

Sesshoumaru gracefully jumped down from the branch he was standing in and faced his younger brother. "Do not undermine my authority, Inuyasha. You know that was has taken place cannot be changed, whether good or bad."

Inuyasha growled at is brother in unrestrained anger. "You know what happens just as much as I do! How could you just allow it when you know! She your fucking mate, for crying out loud!"

Sesshoumaru reached out and grabbed Inuyasha by the neck, blood red creeping into his eyes. "It is her destiny to endure this. I do not like it but it must be done. Do not judge me! Had I known this would happen in the past, do you truly believe that I would let it happen?" Sesshoumaru snarled at him and threw his back against the tree. "She must never find out. If she did, it would destroy her."

Inuyasha stood up and dusted off. "It will destroy her… whether she knows about it beforehand or not. Why won't you tell her? If she knows, then maybe it can be stopped. If we don't even try, then it will undoubtedly happen… I don't want to lose her again. She'll never be the same."

Sesshoumaru looked up at the window where his mate lay. In this time, she was happy. Perhaps a bit confused due to the circumstances but it was natural for one in her position. She was unlike any other human he'd met. Although… that had yet to be determined as well. He'd been able to research her family and found some interesting things… "Kagome… I do not want her to change either." Sesshoumaru watched his brother smile sadly and look up at the window as well. He knew what this was about. "You had your chance. She loved you. It was plain as day. It still is. She always has. Despite how I may feel for her, I cannot replace her first love. I accepted it long ago, as did she. That was your mistake, little brother."

Inuyasha sighed. He'd missed his chance with her and although they had come to terms with their relationship, he always regretted his decision. "You are a lucky man, Sesshoumaru. I still envy you… but," He paused and stared at the sky. The sun was starting to set. The day had gone by so fast. She would be gone again tonight. The clouds drifted slowly in the reddening sky and he returned his gaze to Sesshoumaru. "I'm glad… she's happy… rather, she will be. Everything will come into play soon. She will be broken once more when you leave her… Then, 'it' will happen. After 'it' happens, everything changes. Are you sure?"

Sesshoumaru kept his gaze on the sky. "Do you think the past can be changed? If we were to succeed in changing it, we possibly will cease to exist. Are you willing to give up your existence for her?"

Inuyasha glanced at the window and answered without the slightest hint of hesitation. "Yes."

Sesshoumaru's eyes crinkled in unreserved warmth. His expression remained flawless but over the years, he had softened. He had grown. "It seems that things never change. Perhaps, this time, things will be different for I, too, am willing to do such a thing. The others will agree wholeheartedly as well. We will tell them upon our return to the estate." He ran a hand through his hair, a habit he'd picked up around Kagome in his past. He looked over to Inuyasha who was smiling.

Inuyasha looked up at the window with newfound hope. "Does that mean…"

Sesshoumaru followed Inuyasha's gaze up to the window. "Yes. We tell her."

…

Kagome slipped into a tank top and a skirt. She put on her socks and the tops of them pooled around her ankles. It was a warm day. She laid herself down onto her bed and closed her eyes. She let her mind drift to the day's events. Earlier today with Kouga and then the bath. She felt the heat rise to her cheeks and smiled. It was nice but… then things sort of got out of hand. She been frightened by his forwardness, or rather her own. That kiss… she couldn't get it out of her mind. It was really sweet. It felt nice.

Then things changed. Her innocence saved her today. She'd probably be considered a mated woman as of now if they had continued. Mated… it was like marriage, right? She was way too young to be married and certainly Sesshoumaru would want kids… wouldn't he? Then again, if they had kids then they would be hanyou. She rolled over onto her side. Why was she thinking like this? She had just met him… well not technically but that was beside the point. She felt herself getting lost in the comfort of her bed. If she didn't get up soon, then she'd fall asleep.

She thought back to after she had washed his hair. He left, no modesty whatsoever, and she'd gotten a full view of his cargo. Her blush had stained her cheeks for many a moment before she turned away and dunked into the cool water. No matter how hard she tried, that picture would never leave her memory. Dude was packing! After she had made sure that he'd gone, she slipped out of the water and quickly dressed. Gathering her stuff, she started to run. Maybe some alone time would give her time to think. She had been on her way when she was quite literally tackled into a nearby tree. He'd followed her. She felt it but she didn't want to deal with him. Their conversation was brief. There was more talking on her part than anything and he just barely answered or replied with one-word answers. In the end, she'd ended up saying that she didn't want to meet him that night. That was when he'd slung her over his shoulder. It was rather stupid and trivial. But she was scared of what would happen. She still was.

She shot up in her bed and looked at the door. "Shimatta! I forgot! Inuyasha!" She looked down and realized that she was covered in her blanket. When had that happened? She glanced out her window and watched as the sun set beyond the trees and the buildings in the distance. She sighed. She must have fallen asleep. It was almost nine. She got up and stretched. In another hour or two she'd have to leave. Inuyasha probably already left. She threw on a short sleeve, button up over her tank top and stepped out into the hall. She walked past the kitchen and toward the door. Slipping on some shoes, she stepped out casting a glance at the sky. It was a beautiful night. She walked toward the well house and stepped inside.

That small, miniscule thing was her gateway to a completely different world. She sighed and walked down the few steps to the lip of well. She peered in and kneeled at its edge. The same question plagued her mind since the beginning. Why her? Of all the giddy schoolgirls in her time, why had the Shikon no Tama been resurrected inside of her? She rested her head on her arms, closing her eyes. Did it really matter anymore? She was happy… wasn't she? "I don't know anymore…" Her soft whisper was the only other sound in the silent well house. The hairs on the back of her neck started to prickle and she sat up abruptly. He was here. "What is it?" She asked into the darkness, her eyes focused on the doorway.

Sesshoumaru mentally smirked. The girl had already gotten used to his presence so much so that she recognized it. It was flattering. He stepped through the small doors into the well house and looked down into her deep blue eyes. She was so vulnerable, even now… so innocent… pure. It was probably that about her, which had attracted him so even though he had not realized it so long ago. "Koi…" He paused and corrected himself. She was not his yet. "Kagome, a talk is necessary at the present time."

She tilted her head in her cute way of showing confusion. He stepped toward her, hooking his finger beneath her chin and locking his gaze on her eyes. He restrained himself so much around her. He wanted to ravish her and at the same time wanted to be soft and gentle. His eyes flickered back from her eyes to her mouth and back. He watched the blush form on her cheeks and felt the slight nod of her head. He leaned forward brushing his lips over hers in a light caress. "Perhaps later, koi. Inuyasha awaits us in the living room." He watched in amusement as she nodded and her eyes fluttered back open. He couldn't help it. She was like his drug… and he was addicted. "Perhaps a few minutes will not matter so much…" He captured her lips in a soft but demanding kiss. She responded without hesitation.

"Oi! This is not the time for a make-out session! This is important, you know…" Inuyasha waited in the doorway, grumbling to himself as his brother and his best friend slowly ended their kiss. "Keh!" He glared at them and stomped off back toward the house.

Sesshoumaru pulled her up and snaked an arm around her waist. "Perhaps those few minutes were too long to endure for my impatient, little brother." A blush formed on her cheeks and he let a small grin spread across his face. These precious moments were all he had for now and he would make sure to cherish them while he was still around. There was a sadness that welled in his heart at the thought. He'd waited so long only to… to let her go once more. If things turned out as they planned then Kagome would be saved but… He stopped on his way out of the well house and turned to her. "Would you be willing to… give up this life in this world to stay?"

Kagome looked up at him confused. What was he trying to say? "What… I… I don't understand… what are you asking me, Sesshoumaru? Stay where?" The look in his eyes never ceased and he looked almost desperate. Her brows furrowed at the urgency he radiated. "Sesshoumaru, what's wrong?"

He pulled her into a firm embrace and buried his face in her neck. "We have agreed with the others that you should know… it may save you from a horrid fate but the consequences are great."

Kagome pulled back and looked at him, seriously looked at him for the first time. "What are the consequences?"

"We may cease to exist in this time."

"No." Kagome pulled back from his warmth and looked up defiantly into his eyes. "Whatever you remember can't be changed. It's impossible! The time paradoxes and such… it wouldn't make sense. How could you change something if you were never really here? I don't understand it but… it can't be done no matter what you try. Why would you want to? What happens that you, Sesshoumaru, would be willing to put your own existence at stake?" She tried to read through his eyes but they became cold and distant as they were in the feudal era. Her heart panged painfully in her chest and she stepped forward. "What is it?"

Sesshoumaru looked at her for a brief moment. He should have expected this. The girl was too kind to put the lives of those she loved… and those who loved her in any kind of danger. But she also had a point. Even if they were to try and change things, would it make a difference? Would their efforts even make in the strands of time? "You will change… and you will leave." He turned and headed for the house giving her a few moments to comprehend his words. She may not understand now… but she would. He would reveal nothing and he would tell Inuyasha that no information of the past was to be told to the young miko. The girl would have to deal with her fate. Time would tell.

**A/N:** This chapter was so hard to write and it came up shorter than the rest. I'm really sorry but I had a horrible case of writer's block and I still do but now that tjis chapter is up I think the rest will go a bit smoother. Read and Review, Please and Thank You!


	6. Training and Blood

**A/N:** I am absolutely pleased with how this chapter came out. There is this one particualr part that had me cracking up... and I was the one who wrote it! You will understand when you read, it's great!Also, to let you know: this chapter is longer then the others to make up for the fact that the last one was rather short... Also another thing you must know: **I will be vacationing in Ocean City, Maryland for about a week so I won't be able to update in that time.** I hope you enjoy this chapter very much. Read and Review, Please and Thank You!

**Chapter Dedications:** dancing-by-moonlight, Shiro Ryu, Lone Wolf, Lucius sikilmituile, Leena LeBeau, Kreyana, Jasmine Fields, Reversed, Li (because you used my phrase in your review), ...(don't know who you are because that was what you named yourself), dragon of hope and Eric3D2B! Enjoy and I thank everyone else who reviewedas well!

Chapter Six

Sesshoumaru stepped through the doors into Kagome's house and rested his head on the door. He barely restrained the urge to break it in his claws and instead opted for a low, dangerous growl that resounded deep within his chest. He felt the presence of his brother behind him and viciously snarled at him. Inuyasha stepped back at the warning and growled in reply. Kagome said no. Inuyasha could tell just by the way Sesshoumaru was acting. Inuyasha started to back away and head toward the kitchen to wait out his brother's frustration when his voice reached his ears. "Are you still able to pass through the well?"

Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder to his brother, clearly shocked. It was unlike him to mess with fate not to mention to try to do it twice in the same day. "Sesshoumaru..."

Sesshoumaru turned around and faced his brother, a menacingly glare reflected at Inuyasha. "Does it still give you leave to pass or does it not?"

Inuyasha bowed his head. "She doesn't stay that way forever... she bounces right back to how she is now..."

Sesshoumaru sped forward and grabbed his brother by the throat. "Answer the question." His reply was cold and unstable, deadly undertones laced its steely edge. Sesshoumaru's eyes tinted red and he tightened his grip. "I will not repeat myself again."

Inuyasha shuddered by bowed his head in defeat. "Yes."

Sesshoumaru dropped him. "Go through. Stop that night from taking place when the time comes."

Inuyasha stood up and glanced out the window. Kagome had still not come back and he was glad. He regarded Sesshoumaru with an understanding look. "I can't do that... I'm sorry."

Sesshoumaru lashed out at his brother, fury and hurt radiating off of his trembling frame. "WHY? Filthy mongrel!" He snarled and pinned Inuyasha to the floor, his claws close to piercing his skin. Inuyasha gave no resistance but simply rested his hand on Sesshoumaru's arm. Sesshoumaru flinched back from his touch and backhanded him. He stood and practically flew up the stairs to Kagome's room. He stepped in and tried to calm himself with Kagome's scent. He only acted this way when it concerned her.

Inuyasha stood and rubbed his cheek. This whole thing was a touchy situation especially to Sesshoumaru. He walked despairingly up the stairs and down the hall to Kagome's room. When he walked in, Sesshoumaru was just standing there, looking at a picture of her in a frame on her desk. He sighed and closed the door behind them. "She will understand... you know this... I know this. No one else knows about it."

Sesshoumaru never took his eyes from the picture, but his distress was almost tangible. He lowered his head and clenched his fists. His claws dug into the skin of his palms, nearly drawing blood. "I do not want to be the cause of her tears again. I was stupid. I was selfish. I was..."

"Young..." Inuyasha finished for him. "We all were. And we all grow."

Sesshoumaru lifted his eyes to the window and looked out at the waning moon, its crescent shape matching Sesshoumaru's birthmark. The stars were out, shining brilliantly, oblivious to the bittersweet emotional turmoil within Sesshoumaru's heart. "I do not deserve her..."

Inuyasha sighed and walked toward the doorway. "No one does... To this very day, I still don't understand why she would choose you of all people..." He chanced a glance over his shoulder. Sesshoumaru was still staring out the window. "In time you will understand why I cannot help you in this matter." Inuyasha turned and left. Sesshoumaru stayed in the room. His brother knew something... something he had yet to figure out. Perhaps fate had a strange way of making things work. In time... in due time...

...

Kagome sat on the lip of the well, still in her own time. She was still trying to decipher Sesshoumaru's proposition. He was not one to try and change things that were 'meant to be.' So why would he be willing to risk his current existence for her? It must have been something incredibly bad... He had told her that she would be saved from a horrid fate. But what did that mean? She shuddered and drew her knees to her chest. Well... if she had survived it before, then she would do so again... if not for herself, then for the fate of her friends.

She stood with a determined grace and walked toward her home. Time had gone incredibly quickly that day and she was sure that her brooding had taken up a large chunk of it. The moon was rising quickly above the trees. She had to go. She walked into her house and stepped out of her shoes. Inuyasha was walking down the stairs. She immediately noticed the red bruise on his cheek and rushed up to him. "What happened?" She brushed her fingers over the wound lightly and he flinched. She quickly drew her hand back but he grabbed it in his own.

"I know why you won't let us tell you... and I know why he wants to tell you. All I can say is... don't fear it. Don't think about it." He pulled her into a crushing hug and buried his face in the crook of her neck. "Let everything go by as it normally would and when the times comes, deal with it then. Okay, Kagome?" His ears crushed flat to his skull when he felt Kagome sigh, releasing the tension in her.

Kagome pulled back and looked him in the eye, a carefree expression adorned on her features. "Inuyasha... nothing is normal anymore... not since I was pulled into the well, but... for you... I'll try." She watched him breath a sigh of relief and smiled in spite of the whole situation. "Now, before that gets worse, please put some ice on it."

Inuyasha chuckled at her. "Keh! It'll be fine, wench!" He side stepped her and headed toward the kitchen. Kagome felt the corners of her mouth lift up when she heard the fridge getting pulled open. She giggled to herself and hurried up the stairs.

She hurried down the hall and slowed as she reached her room. She could sense his presence from within and sighed. She stepped inside and shut the door behind her. There was an awkward silence between them for a few moments, as they stood unmoving from their spots within her room. He still stood, staring out at the stars, his face once again masked in to the world, a cold expression hiding his more delicate features. Her eyes darted back from his face to her shoes and she stood, unsure of what would come next. It was he who broke their silent reverie. "The moon has almost completely risen above the trees..."

Kagome looked up but his eyes were still fixed on the sky. It was somewhat distressing to see him this way. She stepped forward and stood in front of him, brushing her fingertips against his face to redirect his gaze to her. His gaze never wavered and she found that a lump had formed in her throat due to his forbidding behavior. "Sesshoumaru... look at me..." He had yet to move and tears formed in her eyes. She removed her hand from his cheek and stepped forward fisting her hands in his shirt. "Sesshoumaru... please..."

Perhaps it was the desperation in her voice... or perhaps it was the way she pressed herself against him so perfectly... or perhaps it was the smell of her unshed tears but he tore his gaze from the sky and looked into her teary, blue eyes. "You have already established that you do not desire to know the past for fear of the existence of your companions. There is something of the past that ails me, therefore, despite your prodding, the information will remain withheld." He turned and started to make his way to her bedroom door, but her almost inaudible whispers made their way to his sensitive ears.

"It wasn't the life of my companions that made me stop you from telling me." She turned to face his back once more and wrapped her arms around herself. The chill breeze blowing through the open window tangled her hair around her, as the curtains trailed loosely in its embrace. "It was you."

Sesshoumaru turned around and met her eyes. "You came across me but two, three days past. You are oblivious to your sentiments."

"Am I?" Kagome fisted her hands at her sides and raised her eyes boldly to meet his. She hadn't asked for all of this and now he was insulting her with her emotions. "I was _not_ the one who came out of nowhere and stopped you from leaving. I wasn't the one who chased you through the forest and then cornered you against the Goshinboku. I wasn't the one who _kissed_ you!"

Sesshoumaru had her pressed back on her bed before she could blink, a threatening growl coming from his throat and it vibrated in his chest. "You had no complaints the next time it happened."

Kagome glared at him while recalling their kiss the next time they met. She hadn't kissed him then either. "You practically sucked my bottom lip into your mouth! What did you expect me to do? Sit there and wait until you stopped? It's an impulsive reaction! Why? Why did you kiss me to begin with?" Her alarm suddenly went off and she glanced at it. Midnight. "Shimatta! I'm late!" She pushed Sesshoumaru off of her and went to her closet and pulled out a pair of baggy pants. She slipped them on under her skirt and then pulled that off. With a glance back at Sesshoumaru she headed for her bedroom door but stopped. She turned around and walked up to him. She waited until he looked up at her and then she kissed him... and she kissed him hard. His hands landed on her waist and he pulled her close but the kiss ended almost as soon as it had begun. She was pulling away and leaving. As she reached her door once more, she glanced over her shoulder at him. "I won't change... and I'll never leave... you should know that..." With those departing words she opened her door and raced toward the well. She swore that one day she would get that answer from him no matter what it took.

...

Kagome climbed up the vines and practically threw herself out of the well. She was late and if she knew he would kill her... not literally... she hoped. She staggered off, running wildly, blindly following her feet to the well-known rendezvous point. She made it record breaking time and immediately collapsed to her knees, a hand to her chest as she struggled to regain breath into her burning lungs. Shapes were floating past her closed eyelids and she knew that she had pushed herself a bit much just to reach him in time... despite the fact that she was already...

"Late." Sesshoumaru's cold voice sprang forth from the depths of the trees across the bridge. She brought her eyes up to look at him and she did... but it was brief for in the next instant she found herself sprawled on her back with a heavy burden on her chest. She grunted and tried to shift beneath him but he didn't budge. His foot was digging into her ribcage. She grimaced in slight discomfort.

"Sorry I'm... late..." She giggled somewhat nervously and tried to push his foot up but he only pressed harder and she bit her lip to keep from yelping in pain. "Sess..." She gasped when he pressed harder and tears sprung to her eyes. "Stop it! That... hurts..." The only thing keeping her breathing was the fact that she held back his foot if only slightly from totally crushing her ribcage. "What are you... doing?"

Sesshoumaru looked at her nonchalantly and released some of the pressure from her stomach. "Assess the situation. Use your mind. How would you get out of this?" Kagome growled at him but it was cut short when he re-added that extra pressure. "Training has begun..."

The two of them stayed like that for a while until Kagome at least tried to kick him off. That's when the real fun began. She was taught vital points of the body, different acrobatic movements, flips, stances, and verbal assault... although she actually had just added that one on the list. Both were too caught up in their "session" to really give a damn about the presence that lurked in a nearby tree. He brushed his bangs out of his eyes and watched the graceful movements of his brother and the sloppy copy of Kagome's attempts. The girl was determined, he would give her that, but he couldn't really see her in the same light that he saw someone like Sango. Then again Sango had been taught since she was a child how to fight and attack. Kagome was just... Kagome.

He crossed his arms over his chest and gave his usual "Keh!" as he jumped down from the trees and headed back to the camp. At least he knew that they weren't... doing... stuff. He broke off into a run and bounded into the camp in no time. Kagome was hiding things from them... from him. It wasn't just her late night visits to his brother that he was worried about... when she had come back from her time, she had his scent all over her even more so then when she left. That was what worried him. "I'll find out, Kagome... sooner or later." He settled into his tree above the others and dozed off into a light sleep.

Back near the bridge Kagome was once again pinned with Sesshoumaru's foot digging into her ribcage. "You know... this is such a cheap shot..." She grabbed his foot and twisted as fast and hard as she could and rolled from beneath him, quickly standing and going into one of the defensive positions she'd picked up on. Unfortunately Sesshoumaru wasn't where he was supposed to be. She looked around but there was nothing. She took a deep breath and told herself to calm down. She closed her eyes and tried to sense his location. There was prickling on the back of her neck and she felt a shiver run down her spine. She turned instinctively and raised her arms in front of her.

Something hard collided with them and a sharp jolt pierced through her arm. That was going to leave a bruise in the morning. The force of the blow was enough to send her staggering back and another blow struck her in the gut. She recoiled in shock rather then pain and doubled over. That would hurt in the morning too... alas for all her effort she ended up sprawled on the floor her wrists held on either side of her head by the inu youkai above her. She grimaced and brought her legs up on either side of his waist... How had he managed to get there... again? "Cheap shot... I'm just a beginner for crying out loud!"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow delicately and semi-glared at her. "Do not be so weak, miko. You did remarkably well for a weak, pathetic human." He kept still above her as he watched in slight amusement as she struggled to try and get from under him. Her efforts were useless due to the fact that he had positioned himself in a way that she couldn't escape. "Stop struggling. Admit defeat and perhaps I will consider releasing you."

She glared back at him defiantly. "I don't surrender to anyone and I most definitely will never admit defeat to you! You... you... did you just compliment me?" That innocent little question seemed to get to him for just a moment and she smirked. "I don't know whether I should be flattered or insulted."

"Be neither." He stood with his usual gracefulness and Kagome was glad that she didn't have to 'admit defeat' to that bastard. He was basically just telling her to submit. The girl had always had a mind of her own and this pompous jerk wouldn't change that. She followed his actions and suppressed a groan. She was bruised in some areas and completely sore. The moon was disappearing beneath the tops of the trees. She'd been doing this all night just because he'd told her to be there.

She stifled a yawn and started to stretch. "If I may be so bold as to inquire... what the hell is wrong with you?" She turned to look at him but he was already walking on the wooden bridge and halfway across it. Her brows furrowed in confusion and she made to follow him but he lifted a hand, not bothering to look back at her. She stopped and stood at the edge of the wooden link to the other land. The winds picked up and she shivered in its sudden spurt as it tossed her hair wickedly around her face. "When?" The wind carried her whisper to his ears and he lowered his hand.

Sesshoumaru raised his eyes up slightly as he gazed at the fading stars. Dawn was approaching rather quickly. His pale, silken strands whipped around his form in the wind's sudden pick up at their departure. "You should know the answer to that... miko." He departed in a flurry of white and left the human girl standing there alone as she stared at the last place he stood.

Kagome ran a hand through her hair, drawing the raven locks from her face. "I know... I'll be here... tomorrow, when the moon has risen above the treetops, I'll be here..."

...

Inuyasha watched again as the young miko walked tiredly into the camp. She immediately slipped out of her shoes and into the warmth of her sleeping bag where a young kitsune had nestled in the night before. Shippou, feeling the added warmth of his surrogate mother and recognizing her soothing scent, buried his head in her bosom and kept sleeping. Kagome instinctively wrapped the young boy to herself and once her head landed on the soft confines of her makeshift bed, she was instantly asleep. Her breathing evened out immediately and her grip on Shippou slackened a bit.

Inuyasha gazed down at the rest of the Shikon hunters. It seems that they too had witnessed the scene. Miroku glanced from Kagome to Sango and then up to Inuyasha. Sango did the same. It was Miroku who inevitably broke the deafening silence. "She won't stop if we tell her to and we all know this. It's best if she just does this on her own and I do not believe that Sesshoumaru intends her harm... quite the opposite."

Sango sat up in her own makeshift bed and glanced from Kagome to Miroku. "There are but few remaining shards left. With her outings like these, we may never find them before Naraku gets to them. She'll be exhausted during the day. We can't let her go back. Defeating Naraku has always been our first priority..."

"Let her go if she wants to... it's her choice." Inuyasha turned his gaze up the still dark sky. The stars were fading one by one through the leafy confines of the trees. Dawn was approaching... and Kagome had only just gone to sleep.

"Inuyasha..." Sango sighed and curled back down into her covers. The hanyou was usually as stubborn as a bull, especially when it came down to Kagome. The girl always managed to get under his skin. He would always make a fuss when she would leave to go to her time. Now she was going out late to do god knows what with Sesshoumaru. What made this situation any different? "Inu... yasha?"

"It's her own choice to make..." Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest and continued to gaze at the leafy tree covering of the forest. It was correct to assume that he'd just ended that conversation.

Miroku sighed and leaned back against his tree where he was perched. "It always has been her choice, hasn't it, Inuyasha?" He got a growl in reply and he closed his eyes and allowed his head to drop. "She had chosen you... and you denied her... now, again, she must choose... the only question that remains... is will he make the same mistake?"

The area returned to its quiet state as it had been but Miroku's words echoed in the minds of those who had heard him... in this case, Inuyasha.

...

Kagome was exhausted. She woke up around midday. Apparently the group had been waiting for her to rouse because they were situated around a dull looking fire, talking quietly amongst themselves. And that was how she found them. She opened her eyes and tried to move. Everything hurt and she tried to suppress a groan but it came out as a muffled whimper. Inuyasha gave her a look of surprise and slowly walked over to her.

"Oi, wench... what's wrong with you?" And that was the way Inuyasha expressed his concern. Kagome gave him a short glare and covered her body with the sleeping bag. She checked under the covers and flinched. Her arms were badly bruised from that brutal attack from last night, as well as her abdomen. Her legs weren't faring any better as there were black and blue marks covering her claves and thighs. Sesshoumaru was a brutal teacher... good, but brutal. As if her bruising weren't enough, the soreness of her limbs that attacked her was downright vicious. She groaned and plopped back down into the covers, trying her best to stay still.

"I'm fine, Inuyasha... just... um... a little sore..." Miroku perked right up and an evil grin spread over his face.

"Shut it, lech..." Miroku closed his mouth at Sango's words and plastered an innocent, hurt look on his face.

"I am but a humble monk, my dearest Sango..." Sango gave a snort and turned back to Kagome who had by this point curled into a ball beneath the thick covers of her makeshift bed. Miroku stood and walked next to the bundle that was Kagome. "Why are you sore? And where are you sore?"

Sango quickly stood and grabbed Miroku's ear dragging him back a few paces. "Get your mind out of the gutter!"

He yelped in pain and walked with Sango to lessen the pressure. "It was an honest question!"

Inuyasha sighed and crouched down next to Kagome. "Get up and let me see."

"No..." She curled further into the sleeping bag and whimpered. Inuyasha growled in warning.

"Kagome, if you don't get up I'll drag you out of there!"

"No, don't! I'm... uh... naked!"

"Come out, Kagome-sama!" Miroku all but shouted. In reply, Hiraikotsu was swiftly brought down on his head. "Take your time, Kagome-sama..."

"Humble, my ass..." Sango muttered.

Miroku grinned. "Yes Sango... it is quite humble, I must say so myself." His hand traveled down and was quickly slapped away by a blushing, furious taijiyah.

"Didn't we go through something like this yesterday with Kagome?" Shippou asked as he hopped up onto Inuyasha's shoulder. There was movement beneath the covers of Kagome's bed and a few groans and grunts. Finally, she stuck her hand out.

"There... now you definitely can't open it..." Kagome mumbled through the thick covers of the blanket.

Inuyasha raised his brows in mild annoyance and surprise. "And why the hell not?"

A bundle came flying out of the covers and landed somewhere near Miroku's feet... a bundle of... clothes. "Because I really am naked..."

Miroku bent down and picked up a silky white pair of panties. A blush spread over both his and Inuyasha's face. "I think she's telling the truth, Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest and fought the rising blush on his cheeks. "Keh! Like I care, she's still going to come out whether I have to drag her out or not!"

There was a sharp gasp from the sleeping bag. "Hentai! Osuwari!"

Inuyasha's face met the dirt in a matter of seconds. Miroku shook his head. "It seems that my condition is contagious... first Kagome-sama and now Inuyasha..." He brought his cursed hand in front of his face and grinned. He turned to Sango and put his hand on her breast. "Infect!"

A loud pounding sound echoed through the forest. Miroku lay twitching next to Inuyasha who was still struggling with the sit spell. Sango clenched her fist in front of her face, a scowl replacing her usual nonchalant expression. Kagome stuck her head out of the sleeping bag and looked at the two on the floor. "Now's my chance! Sango get my towel from my bag, please!"

Sango nodded and strode over to Kagome's yellow bag, stepping on Miroku in the process. She rummaged through it and took out Kagome's towel, tossing it at her while she rummaged for the spare that she had in the bag. She slung the bag on her shoulder and walked to where Kagome now stood, clothed in only her towel. "I know where there is a hot spring nearby..."

The spell decided to wear off at that particular moment and Inuyasha sprang up, grasping Kagome's wrist. "You're not going until you let me see!" The look of shock that passed over all their faces was priceless and it took a moment for Inuyasha to comprehend the message that he just sent across everyone's mind. "Wait! That's not what I meant-"

"Osuwari!"

Inuyasha crashed landed next to Miroku again, grumbling about misunderstandings. Miroku, by this time had stopped twitching but was smart enough to stay sprawled on the floor. "I guess it's true. You really have caught my condition..."

Sango's fist connected with the back of Miroku's head again. "Will you shut up!" It was more of a demand then a question and Miroku quickly did as was told. Sango turned toward the forest and started walking, Kagome following behind her.

Shippou absently trailed after them when Inuyasha's voice reached his ears. "Oi, runt! Find out what's wrong with Kagome, got it?"

Shippou nodded enthusiastically and scurried off after his surrogate mother and aunt.

...

The girls chatted idly as they made their way down an unknown path toward the hot spring. Shippou was perched on Kagome's shoulder and she was only lagging behind slightly. Of course, Shippou didn't fail to notice the lingering scent of the taiyoukai on her but he said nothing. That wasn't his business... not yet anyway. Although if he heard correctly earlier that morning then it would become his business soon. If Kagome was his surrogate mother and she were to mate with Sesshoumaru then he would ultimately become his surrogate father. He shuddered at the thought and leapt down happily from Kagome's shoulder as the hot spring came into view.

Kagome sighed in relief when Shippou raced toward the water. The slight pressure he'd place on her shoulder had given her a strain. How was she supposed to do everything she did like the night before if she could hardly move without extreme pain coursing through her limbs? It was impossible. The short walk to the spring had put quite a strain on her but she knew the hot water would be good for her muscles. Finally they reached it and she stepped out of her towel, letting it pool around her feet. She stepped slowly into the water until it reached just below her chin. She sat down on the ledge and let her head loll back to rest on the rocks. The effect of the water on her limbs was almost instantaneous.

Sango watched the girl as she closed her eyes and sighed in relief. She brought out the bathing supplies and shed he own clothing. Slipping in next to Kagome, she too let her head loll back as the water seeped over her muscles. The silence was welcome but tense, only Shippou made any kind of noise as he splashed merrily in the hot water. Neither wanting to break the calm of the moment, they remained quiet for a few more moment. But alas, the quiet was shattered. "Kagome-chan," Sango whispered softly, "Where do you go so late at night?"

Kagome tensed but relaxed almost instantly. "I go home... and then I come back." It was a blatant lie but Sesshoumaru didn't seem to want the others to know about what he was doing with her. It would only arouse suspicion... not to mention the fact that just the day before, he had so openly declared that Kagome was not open for others... not at the moment anyway. Kouga had been the... recipient of that message.

Sango frowned at her but didn't press the matter. She had her secrets so it was only fair to let Kagome have hers... unless her secret was in some way causing her harm. "Kagome-chan... when you're 'at home' do you get hurt?"

Kagome sighed. Technically she wouldn't be telling Sango about Sesshoumaru but in a way she knew that Sango had an idea as to what happened so late at night. So, she decided to go with the... practical but effective way of telling Sango what went on. "My brother, Souta, and I have... play fights. And I usually end up getting bruised or I'm sore the next morning if we roughhouse too much. Other then that, I'm fine... 'Souta' goes fairly easy on me... but I assure you, Sango-chan... he would never do anything to actually hurt me... at least, I don't think so..."

Sango reached out for the soap and a little washcloth. She made a nice lather and started to wash Shippou who had been uncharacteristically quiet through their whole exchange. Shippou may have been young, but he was in no sense stupid. The boy, also being kitsune, was very clever and he used his innocence to get what he needed most of the time. Now was a perfect example. He was allowed to bathe with the girls because he was too young to now any better whereas someone like Miroku would be immediately bashed on the head with Sango's Hiraikotsu and left to twitch on the forest floor.

Sango looked over to Kagome who was still sitting contently in the soothing waters. "How can you be sure?"

Kagome sighed again and opened her eyes. Sango was gently washing behind Shippou's ears with an expression of uncertainty plastered on her face. Her concern was genuine and Kagome wished that she could tell the girl everything... but she couldn't. If she wouldn't let Sesshoumaru tell her about the past, she couldn't tell anyone about the future... not even Inuyasha and that alone would be quite the difficult task. "I can't..."

Sango was by now thoroughly confused. Sesshoumaru had tried to kill them on many an occasion and now he was 'roughhousing' as Kagome so eloquently stated with her during the night. For what reason? Sango doubted if Kagome even knew... or Sesshoumaru, himself, for that matter. "Do you trust him?"

"_You once gave me your trust. Do I still have it?"_

Kagome didn't even have to think about the answer... by now it just came naturally. "Yes... I trust him... completely."

...

The days seemed to drag on endlessly and uneventfully. There was the occasional demon that came to attack random towns for no apparent reason but other then that life was seemingly boring. Kagome had stayed in the feudal era for nearly two weeks now without return and she always left the camp late and came back just before dawn. No one asked questions because they already knew thanks to "Shippou Undercover – Loyal Spy to Inuyasha Bound by Threat or Treat." Although no one had actually seen proof of her 'play fights' with 'Souta', they could tell by the way she winced when she accidentally brushed up against something or just how she seemingly just wanted to plop down and take a rest. She hardly got enough sleep as it was and she was doing some assignments for school although she hadn't really complained as often as she used to about taking those tests.

Another thing that caught the attention of the group was how quick she was to respond nowadays during battle with "lesser youkai" as Inuyasha name them. Instead of hiding behind those in the group who were known to protect her, everyone, she was now capable of doing some of her own fighting. She strung her arrows much more easily than she used to and her aim was impeccable except for the occasional miss but that was to be expected. Another thing that was very obvious was her change in style. She still wore her school uniform but now she was often seen wearing slacks and a tank top... a loose tank top, mind you. Also she almost always kept her hair tied back now during the nights and Miroku had grown rather fond of her new... pajamas.

To recap, when she would come back in the wee hours of the morning, she wouldn't change into her cute animal printed sleepwear. Instead, she would slip under her covers and simply wriggle out of her clothes until she was stripped down to her under garments and then she would sleep. Unfortunately, the first day she had done it, no one was aware of that fact and Inuyasha had quite simply thrown the covers off of her to rouse her from her slumber. Thankfully for her, training was light that night and the bruising had gone down from their other sessions. To put it simply, he and Miroku stared with their jaws hanging loosely from their faces and then Kagome shrieked, pulled the covers back up and Inuyasha was sprawled on the ground two seconds later eating dirt with Miroku beside him, twitching as a lump formed on his head, courtesy of Sango. Life was good.

So now, Kagome sat on a tree stump near the camp overlooking a river as she caught up with some of her work. Tonight she'd go to training and then she'd go home. She had to at least give in the assignments and take a couple tests. Her studies were hard but with a little practice she'd be able to get the hang of it... except in math. Math was and to this day still is her worst subject. She sighed. At least homework wasn't a major problem except in Sex Ed. Her latest assignment: Bring in a condom because Inuyasha had run out and he liked to fling them at students when he was bored. She groaned. She'd often wondered why Miroku hadn't taught that class. It did seem to be more in his field... but then she realized. Her gym uniform consisted of a shirt and those flimsy underwear-looking shorts... or underwear. Whatever they were called, they showed off a very nice view of legs and body shape... rather, the ass shape. That was Miroku's expertise.

She snorted and finished up her work. It was a little past midday that meant she had a lot of time to just relax... something she was in desperate need of. She set her books bag into her yellow bag but quickly retracted her hand with a sharp cry. She gazed at her palm and frowned. There was a deep gash in her palm and it was starting to bleed... badly. Cursing her bad luck, she dumped the contents of her bag onto the grass and frowned. She gathered the shard of what was once her mirror and placed them in a small section on her bag, careful not to cut herself again with the sharp edges. Unfortunately, she'd left her first aid kit back in Kaede's hut...

She shoved her things back into her bag using her uncut hand and walked down a small hill to the nearby river. She kneeled at its banks and slowly dipped her hand into the cold water, grimacing as the wound stung. The blood mixed with the water and the red washed away with its slow moving current. When she thought it had been cleaned fairly adequately, she sat back and ripped off a piece of her shirt, turning it into a makeshift bandage at least until she was able to return. She sighed and lay back on the tall grass, holding her throbbing hand close to her chest.

The clouds swirled slowly in her view of the bright blue skies and she smiled contently, ignoring the pain from her hand. But her smile faded and was replaced by a look of confusion as a familiar presence made itself known to her. Why would he be here at this time of day? She still had a few hours until her session... and surely he didn't just want to be around her. He hadn't... done anything with her, not even a small kiss, since they started training. And she hadn't seen her future mate since they started training either. She sighed and sat up, still cradling her hand. "Don't just stay there... what do you want, Sesshoumaru?"

Less then a minute later, she was once again sprawled on her back in the tall grass. But there was a new addition as a large weight settled on top of her. She looked up and glared at the taiyoukai who just ignored her and plucked her hand up from its cozy position against her chest. "How did you get this?" He unwound the makeshift bandage and laid it out carefully to the side of them. Blood still poured from the wound but not as heavily as before. Bringing her hand to his lips, his tongue darted out and lapped at the blood that was starting to pool in her palm. Again he noticed the almost sweet taste in her blood as he started to suck gently on the wound.

Kagome watched with half lidded eyes as the familiar tingles swept up her arm and spread throughout her frame. Unconsciously, she moaned softly as his gentle pulls with his mouth became almost vicious. She vaguely rendered the fact that his golden eyes were now tinted with red just like the first time he had sucked on the wound in the ravine. Shivers ran down her spine and she closed her eyes reveling in the sensation of his mouth... moving up her arm... to her neck. A startled, painful cry shot forth from her lips as his nails sliced a wound in her neck. The wound wouldn't scar, of that he was sure but it was enough so he could easily taste her blood again.

Sesshoumaru watched through a haze as her red blood started to flow freely from the new wound on her neck. He braced his hands on either side of her head, nudging her face to the left with his head for better access to her blood. Again, his tongue darted out and licked at the thick, crimson fluid. She shuddered beneath him and he gently sucked at the sensitive flesh of her neckline, becoming more forceful and insistent with each pull of her tangy blood. He heard her moan again and move restlessly beneath him but her movements stopped when he growled, his chest vibrating with the low, condescending sound.

Kagome was truly unable to gain any coherent thought but that fact was plainly shown on her face with her brows knit together, eyes closed and lips slightly parted. He gave another insistent tug on her neck and she gave a short high-pitched cry. His ministrations were wreaking havoc on her senses and her mind was currently swimming. Her breath shortened to quick pants as he gave one last final, rough pull... but it only led to something more confusing. Sesshoumaru was watching her from above as her calmed her racing heart and slid her eyes open to look at him. "You never answered my question."

She looked up somewhat frightened to see that his eyes were almost completely red except for the flickers of golden specs remaining. Kagome tilted her head to the side and studied him further. In her opinion he looked... a little dangerous... a lot more dangerous actually than he already was... actually he looked like he was ready to kill the next person who moved or in this case, dared to disturb them. She was stunned by the fact that he could look that way without having to lift an eyebrow. He looked... really... sexy. She mentally slapped herself for the improper thought and blushed. A low growl alerted her to him again and she realized that she still hadn't said anything. His eyes had been sort of a... distraction. "Um... I..." What did he ask her? "What was... um... um?"

Sesshoumaru growled in annoyance and reached for her hand again, licking the now healed area with a single lap of his doglike tongue. "How did you get the wound?"

"Eww... Sesshoumaru germs!" She pulled her hand back and pressed her finger against his lips as she realized he was going to insult her. She was greatly surprised when his tongue came out and wrapped around the single digit, drawing it into his mouth. "Eww..." She repeated, albeit in a more playful, high-pitched squeal. "All right, all right! I cut myself with a shard from my mirror in my bag. I didn't know that it broke in there and I reached in and it stuck me... now will you give me back my finger."

Sesshoumaru let her retract her finger from his mouth and gazed down at her through his still red eyes. Of course, he didn't know about the change in color and she hadn't said anything... yet. She squirmed under his gaze and he stood, bringing her up with him. She was still staring at his eyes and it was rather unsettling. "What is it, wench?" He still hadn't shown the annoyance on his face but it was clear in his eyes.

Kagome bit down on her bottom lip and walked away from him to where she had left her bag. "Your eyes are a different color... that's all." She called over her shoulder and jogged the rest of the way up the hill. But soon she found herself caught up in another of Sesshoumaru's ways of showing affection. She was pinned back against a tree, his neck around her throat. She could breathe perfectly fine and he'd done no damage to her. She sighed and looked at his eyes again. "They're red now with lingering traces of gold... although the red seems to be fading, but it's slow. The same thing happened the first time you went all vampire on me... and then your eyes were fine practically the next day. But now your eyes are much redder than they were before... is that even normal?"

Sesshoumaru let her go and turned around to look in the direction he'd come from. He could hear the distant sounds of those who traveled with him, namely Rin and Jaken. "Come... we will find out the cause of this." He picked Kagome up and slung her over his shoulder and sped away to where his loyal servant was. The green toad, despite what so many thought of him, had a vast knowledge of practically everything. He should know something about the side effects her blood had on him... anything...


	7. You Wouldn't Understand

**A/N:** People I'm back after a two-week long vacation in Maryland! It was fun and I'm all dark and brown... Wow, I'm making myself sound like chicken... But anyway, I've explained a lot about blood in this chapter and I was quite surprised at my own imagination but it all works out rather well for the whole plot... thing. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm so happy with all the feedback I've been getting. Thank you everyone!

Chapter Dedications: Wolf-pup25, Tangled puppet, MoonlightPrincess, InuyashaMoonBaby, Lady Rebecca, sweet raptured light, Lucius sikilmituile, dancing-by-moonlight, clavira, Sessh's BabyGrl, jinxandfrost, li, Lady Bloodstar, Pinayazngrl, lyn, Shiro Ryu, and S.Malfoy

Chapter Seven

Inuyasha and the regular gang sat quietly around the dulling embers of a once raging fire. Their ever loving, cheerful attitude companion was once again off to god knows where doing who knows what with you know who. Although she had said that she was just finishing up some 'homework' they all just presumed that she would be spending her day with the icebox, namely Sesshoumaru. Now she'd been gone for a few hours with not so much as a drop in for a "Hey, how are you?" little chat. It was a little nerve wracking especially for Inuyasha and the energy bound kit.

Now as they sat quietly awaiting her return the sun was setting low in the sky and Inuyasha was getting rather antsy. Instead of sitting comfortably in his tree, he was pacing in front of Miroku, Sango, Shippou and Kirara who sat looking at him in a sort of stupor. As usual, it was Miroku who broke the rather uncomfortable silence. "I'm sure she's fine, Inuyasha… Sesshoumaru doesn't seem to want to harm her…" He wasn't quite sure of his last statement but there should be at least some hope instilled into the highly stressed group of people known as Kagome's friends. Inuyasha, on the other hand, didn't really see things through the same light that Miroku did. He scowled at the monk and grumbled under his breath about something or other. It was a rather typical notion for the jealous hanyou.

Sango stood with Kirara at her heels and looked at the worn trail that Kagome often used to go to various places alone. "I'm going to go looking for her… it's not like her to leave without coming back after a couple hours. Maybe she got into some trouble."

"Keh!" Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest and sat down Indian style. "She shouldn't have left alone… stupid girl…" He looked past Sango down the worn path and sighed. In his own unique fashion, Inuyasha was expressing his concern. He could only wait and pray to the gods that Kagome was safe with the person he loathed and knew as his half brother. "I'll go… you just wait here until I get back with her."

He stood just as Shippou hopped up onto his shoulder. Evidently the little kit was planning on going with him. Inuyasha resisted the urge to smack Shippou upside his head and chose to glare at him. No effect. Inuyasha mentally sighed and turned toward the trail. "We'll be back." The remainder of their group nodded and Inuyasha and Shippou disappeared into the thick of the forest.

Miroku smiled… It was his usual 'innocent' grin. Sango didn't seem to se him since she was poking at the dying embers left in the now dead campfire. Miroku looked at her backside and down at his 'infected' hand. He couldn't help but wonder why Sango was so resistant to his… condition… Perhaps she needed more of his… infection. He looked at his other hand and held them both out in front of his face. Perhaps double to dosage would do the trick. He looked at Sango's backside and positioned his hands over her… cheeks. "INFECT!!!" He pressed his palms over her buttocks and squeezed.

Sango's cheeks flushed… for a moment or two. She turned, her hand balled into a fist. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" She clonked him over the head with her fists and straddled the poor monk. The wrapped her hands in his robes and shook him back and forth. "That is NO way to try to get someone to like you! GODS! Can't you do anything right!" She made a sound of frustration and let him drop. She grabbed her hair and pulled, trying, at the very least, to relieve some of her pent up frustration at Miroku's many failed attempts to get her to fall for him. Perhaps if he just approached her the right way…

"Sango…" Sango suddenly found her hands grasped between Miroku's and her eyes widened in sudden shock. He was lying there beneath her with a very serious expression on his face. Maybe this would be the day… She gulped and waited for him to continue.

Miroku gently traced patterns along Sango's hands and stared deeply into her eyes. "Sango…" He watched her face tint with a reddish glow and clasped her hands tightly between his palms. "Sango… I never thought you would be on top…"

Sango's eyes clouded over with a red gleam and she tore her hands away from the lecherous monk and made way to knock him the hell out… but he caught both her fists on their way to impact with his thick skull. She glared at him and fought against his strong grip but he wouldn't let her go. "Houshi! Let me go!" But the fact was that he didn't and just waited until she stopped moving altogether.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen_

_She had some trouble with herself_

_He was always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else_

She slumped on him and let her body go limp above him, lowering her head to where her bangs hid her eyes. "Can't you ever be serious?" She sighed and much to her surprise, Miroku relaxed his grip on her hands and guided them to over his chest to rest above his heart.

"Sango… why do you never call me by my name?" Miroku looked up trying to see through Sango's hair into her brown eyes but she had her head lowered. He felt Sango's hands tighten on his as she pressed them against his chest, feeling the steady rhythm of his heartbeat.

_I drove for miles and miles_

_And wound up at your door_

_I've had you so many times_

_But somehow I want more_

Sango blinked back her unshed tears. Miroku was such a pain in the ass. One moment he could be acting like a total jerk and he won't even give you a glimpse as to what he's actually feeling and then he can change instantly into… into…

"Houshi-sama…"

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay a while_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

Miroku released one of her hands and brought it up to her face, tilting her chin so he could gaze into her eyes. She had asked him to be serious… he was trying to be but there was a very serious issue that he would have to deal with if he were always serious… one that he would rather not deal with if given the choice.

"Sango… my name… is Miroku…" He slowly sat up, wrapped his other arm around her waist and pulling her closer against him. Her hands remained on his chest over his heart as he leaned closer to her. "I am a Buddhist monk… and I am dying…"

_Tap on my window knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I know I tend to get so insecure_

_Doesn't matter anymore_

His breath played along the contours of her face and she felt her throat tighten up with suppressed emotion. These were the facts. What he was telling her was the absolute truth and he was being completely honest and… serious… She bit her lip and closed her eyes, keeping her broken sobs and tears at bay. The man she loved… with all her heart… was dying right before her eyes. Everyday was another day he grew closer to his untimely death.

"I… you… I won't let you…"

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

_It's compromise it moves us along_

_Yeah, my heart is full and my door's always open_

_You come anytime you want_

Miroku felt his heart wrench as he watched Sango struggle so hard to stay in control. She was breaking down. She'd lost everyone she had ever loved… he'd just be another person on her list of loved ones. Sure, everyone dies in the long run… but not like this.

"Sango… you wanted to know why I'm not serious…" Miroku rubbed his thumb along her cheek, wiping away a tear that chanced an escape from her closed lids. "Sango… I have never had a long time to live. I've grown up knowing that and I live the way I do because I never know when my time will come. It's better to live life in a frivolous manner when you have a greater risk of death then to live frightened and never having experienced anything because of it…"

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay a while_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

Sango opened her eyes and stared at him until her tears blurred her vision. Her hands fisted in his robes and she hit his chest in frustration. "You're not going to die! We're going to beat Naraku! You're going to live forever… with me… I… you can't leave me! Please! You… you're all I have left…"

Miroku smiled sadly. He knew how he felt about this girl. Their time together was a valued thing in his mind but he knew that if Naraku were not beaten soon, his time would come too quickly. And then… who would be here for her? If they were together… who would be there for their child? He despised his father for leaving him with such a fate… he despised his father for leaving him… He wanted to be there for his child… He wanted to be there for her.

"Sango… who am I?"

_I know where you hide_

_Alone in your car_

_Know all of the things that make you who you are_

_I know that goodbye means nothing at all_

_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

Sango looked at Miroku. She brought one of her hands from his chest and cupped his cheek. Even if such a situation as this, a blush graced her pretty face.

"Houshi-sama…"

Miroku shook his head and kissed her cheek. "No, Sango… who am I?"

_Yeah…_

_Tap on my window knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful…_

She shivered and brushed her fingertips through his hair. This was the man she loved. This was the man she wanted… she needed. This was…

"Miroku…"

"Yes…"

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain, oh_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay a while_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

Miroku gazed at Sango's half lidded eyes. He leaned forward but hesitated, waiting for her to either stop him or give her approval. They both held their breath for that split second. It was enough time for Sango to truly see him… Miroku, as he was. His violet eyes made her see his true self… the scared young man who hid himself behind a mask of happiness… the man who was afraid to love but couldn't help falling for her… only her.

She closed the distance between them…

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

_(Maroon 5 – She Will Be Loved)_

…

"Sesshoumaru… where are you taking me?" Kagome, by now, had convinced Sesshoumaru to release her from the position over his shoulder but instead of being able to walk on her own steady feet, she was being carried, bridal style through the darkening forest. She couldn't say how long they'd been… gliding through the forest. For further explanation, Sesshoumaru had started out in a run or jog and then slowed down to a steady walk. This walk had ultimately been replaced by a cloudlike substance around his feet that sort of carried them to wherever they were headed. It was a rather fascinating sight to see since they were moving quite quickly. But despite her interest in Sesshoumaru's many abilities, she was starting to get rather concerned.

They had been traveling for quite a long period of time. There was no doubt in her mind that the others would come looking for her despite the fact that she already figured that they knew about her visits with the taiyoukai during the night. But even she would get worried without a drop in for a "Hey, how are you?" from people she considered her friends. "Sess…" He stiffened at her version of his name and glanced down at the yawning girl, raising a single brow to indicate that he was waiting for her question.

Kagome frowned at the stoic youkai and tried to shift in his arms to get a little more comfortable. The once bumpy ride was now smooth and slowly rocking, lulling her into a light sleep. She rested her head on his chest and just listened to his heartbeat for a little. The steady beat was soothing and she felt her lids gently dipping lower over her blue eyes. "Wake me when we get there… okay?" Just as those words left her lips, she was abruptly dropped. She made a sharp noise of pain and clutched her injured backside. "Wait, don't tell me: We have arrived…" She said mocking him in her most unemotional voice she could muster while glaring up at him.

"Hm." Sesshoumaru stepped over her and looked around at the nearby meadow filled with thousands of flowers. "Rin."

Kagome watched a little girl pop her head out from nowhere in the gigantic meadow and make a very high-pitched squeal of delight. "Sesshoumaru-sama!" She stood up, covered in an array of wildly colored blossoms and ran toward the stoic youkai, a large smile plastered on her face. "Sesshoumaru-sama!" The little girl of around eight to ten years old bumped into Sesshoumaru and hugged him tightly around his legs. "I missed you so much, Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Kagome smiled at the girl that had yet to notice her. The last time she had come across the girl, she was still referring to herself in the third person. Evidently, it seemed as though Sesshoumaru was teaching the girl some proper grammar skills. Rin looked up to Sesshoumaru with bright, glowing, brown eyes. Sesshoumaru patted her on the head and she smiled brilliantly up at him. Kagome took this as her sign to make herself and started to get up but a very squawky voice stopped her in the process.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama!" All three of them turned in the direction of the voice to see the tall grass rustling. It hid the small figure of the very unlikable, green toad youkai. "Sesshoumaru-sama! You have returned! You have come back earlier then you're other trips, my lord." Just as he finished his squawks, Jaken, Sesshoumaru's loyal servant, emerged from the tall weeds covered in several assortments of flower jewelry. These were no doubt the work of Rin's talent for weaving flowers to make jewelry.

Kagome stifled a giggle at the funny looking toad but Rin just ran over to him and pounced on him. "Jaken-sama! I thought this Rin had lost you!"

Kagome gave into her urge and smacked herself on her head and slid her head down her face. Well… you could see where she learned her grammatical skills… As it was, her action diverted everyone's attention toward her. She looked up at Sesshoumaru for some sort of help when she noticed Rin's gaze latch onto her like a predator looking for its prey. A mischievous look crossed her features as though she was trying to remember the Kagome from somewhere… and then it happened. Rin smiled and shot up like a bullet. "KAGOME!!!"

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru like a frightened kitten and shrank back with fear at the approaching young girl. She had every reason to… she looked at Rin who was speeding toward her and giggled nervously… and that was all she had time to do. In a matter of seconds, Rin had all but tackled the young woman and was smothering her in a tight hug of affection.

Sesshoumaru watched the whole scene play out with mild amusement shown on his face. He heard the familiar grunts from his loyal two-headed dragon, Ah-Un coming from the other side of the meadow and looked over. It seemed as though Rin had lots of spare time… He would have to get her back into the habit of schooling with Jaken. The flower covered dragon walked right up to Sesshoumaru and bowed to its master who nodded in reply. By this time, the girl were both up and laughing together. It was an interesting sight to see… the two girls who had undoubtedly found their way into his life… one had completely broken through his heart barriers since the time she had tried to help him.

Rin had always seemed rather… different. There was a quality about her. She was always happy, always ready to accept… loyal… loving… completely innocent and seemingly oblivious to the world around her. Seemingly being the key word. But a child as she was, she had been abused and neglected. She had faced death and despite these hardships, the girl was still as carefree as any other growing child. Perhaps she was brave… or maybe she was just overly stubborn but it would be hard to oversee the fact that Kagome shared many of Rin's traits.

Kagome was an interesting young woman as well. Stubborn, brave and charming in her own way; she possessed that childlike innocence that many would have lost after growing to her age… human as she was, of course. By nature, she seemed kind, compassionate, loyal… but hidden beneath her loving exterior she was still a girl. She was insecure and shy… she had been hurt, by someone she loved and now considered her best friend, no less. And yet, she took everything in stride. She worked past her difficulties and never gave up, another of Rin's peculiar qualities.

Sesshoumaru could actually recall a time when Rin had braved a Cliffside to find a certain kind of plant to save the life of her Jaken-sama, as she seemed so fond of calling her. Of course, when Rin had finally reached the plant, she had been to exhausted to make to return trip to bring Jaken the medicine and had passed out, falling clear off the Cliffside. It was Sesshoumaru who had come to her aid and had brought the herb to his loyal toad. But to think of this little human girl braving a dangerous location with Ah-Un as her only guide through a youkai infested area just to find a plant to save someone she had become close to… it was surprising, even for him, Lord of the Western Lands.

"Sesshoumaru?" He was snapped out of his thoughts by Kagome's voice and a small tug of his pants from a brave little girl, named Rin. He patted Rin on the head again and turned to face Kagome who watched the interaction with a small smile. Sesshoumaru looked at her until she dared not meet his gaze any further. It was then when Jaken seemed to notice the difference in his lord's appearance.

"Sesshoumaru-sama… you're eyes…" Jaken seemed rather taken aback by this new… trait but also somewhat hesitant and weary. He looked over the young miko and stepped toward her. Not being tall enough, he tugged on her clothing. She looked somewhat confused as he beckoned her down but she did as he requested. As she knelt in front of him, he turned her head to get a look at her skin near the juncture of her neck and shoulder. He pulled her shirt off her shoulder just a little but a loud growl came from his lord and he stopped. "Forgive my intrusion, Sesshoumaru-sama… but I do not wish her any harm seeing as she came as your… umm… seeing as you brought her with you, my lord."

Sesshoumaru stopped growling and gave a short nod at Jaken to continue his inspection. If he was correct, Jaken already had an inkling of the reason he had come back and a reason for his tinted eyes. "Rin, go play with Ah-Un." He turned to his dragon pet and gave him a stern look. The two-headed beast nodded and bowed at its lord, following the little girl back into the field of blossoms. The unsaid gesture was understood as the beast watched diligently over its charge, keeping Rin safe from various means of harm.

He returned his gaze back to where Kagome was now sitting with Jaken looking over the discoloration on her neck where a tiny cut had once been. "Jaken." The toad youkai looked up obediently. Sesshoumaru was retreating into the depth of the trees. It provided better… privacy. Jaken told Kagome to stay where she was with a mean glare and scurried off after Sesshoumaru. But as we all know, Kagome had never been one for taking orders.

Kagome stood up once Jaken was out of her view and followed his trail. Unfortunately, it ended not far from where she had last seen him. She growled angrily to the best of her human vocal cords and took several breaths to steady her anger. There was no way that Sesshoumaru would leave her in the dark as to what was going on especially if it concerned her. She concentrated on focusing on Sesshoumaru's aura. She could feel him trying to hide his strength but it was too powerful to completely conceal. She closed her eyes and listened only to her surroundings, closing in on Sesshoumaru's exact location. She grinned and started forward, letting her senses guide her through the vast branches and undergrowth of this forest.

Soon enough she found herself in a small clearing… alone. She looked around confused for a bit. She was positive that he was here. He had to be here! There was no other location from which she could gather his aura. She growled and sat down on the tall grass. "Come out! It's not right to keep such things from me particularly when they include me!"

"My lord, how long have you been training her?" Kagome looked behind her, startled at the sudden voice from Jaken. Almost instantly her attention was drawn elsewhere and she rolled backward, standing poised and ready. She glanced at the sky. It ha already become dark and she was aware now that it was time for her daily training. She cursed under her breath and closed her eyes. "She is still weak and pathetic like I last remembered her…" Kagome threw her leg back at the irritating voice, kicking him in the head with her foot. He was distracting her… but that kick was all it took for the demon lord. He'd found an opening and he charged.

Kagome realized her mistake too late and attempted to step back but quickly found herself thrown down against the ground. Her back arched in pain as she struck the jagged edge of a rock. It cut right through her clothes and shredded into her tender flesh on her lower back. Tears gathered in her eyes and she bit her lip to keep from screaming. It bled with the force as she recoiled, small whimpers escaping her throat. "Fuck…" She squeezed her eyes shut so tightly and grimaced to keep from crying. It hurt like hell but she made herself relax. The rock was still in her back as she took in, or tried to, take in deep breaths to alleviate some of the pain in her lower back. She hardly noticed that she was lying on her right side and her head was in Sesshoumaru's lap. That she was oblivious to but the pain was almost to much for her to bear.

"I'm going to fucking kill that son of a bitch!" She swore but she screamed a minute later as the rock was quickly yanked out of her back, the guttural sound echoing in the small clearing. The tears poured from her closed eyes and her fists clenched on his thigh. "Not you, asswipe!"

Sesshoumaru felt almost guilt for yanking out the rock so roughly but he'd thought the girl was insulting him. Now that he'd given it some thought, she realized she was actually referring to Jaken. "We shall have to work on your ability to stay focused on your enemy… not other, unimportant nuisances." Sesshoumaru started to undo the buttons on her blouse. She was bleeding profusely. That stone must have punctured her more deeply then he thought.

Kagome feel silent as he undressed her and tried her best to stay still. The more movements she made, the worse it felt. Just as he started to pull the shirt from her shoulder, she gave a muffled cry. In order to take off the offensive garment, she would have to twist in a way that would put more strain on her back. "The shirt's already ruined… just rip it off."

Sesshoumaru looked at the blouse then back at her. "You have told me on several an occasion that I should not tear your inexpensive attire…"

Kagome opened her eyes and stared at him through an angry, painful haze. "Inexpensive, my ass! This is brand name… and it was a gift!"

Sesshoumaru mentally snorted. Even in pain this girl was being stubborn. He ignored her and carefully made a slice down the back of her shirt. After sliding both ends off her arms, he gently laid her down on her stomach and inspected the wound. As far as he could tell, it didn't seem too deep but it bled very much. In fact, there was so much blood that he couldn't possibly be sure of the severity of her injury. "Jaken!"

The green toad-like creature scurried into the clearing next to his lord and started to bow profusely. The dangerous glint in Sesshoumaru's tinted eyes was directed at Jaken and he knew that he was going to endure serious hardships for the miko's current distress in the near future. But then again, he did deserve it. After all, it was his fault that Kagome was not focusing as she usually did. He watched Sesshoumaru gather the remainder of Kagome's shirt and start to wipe up some of the blood on her wound. He threw a piece of the bloody shirt to Jaken. "Take this. Run tests. There is something not entirely… correct about her blood."

Jaken nodded and picked up the shirt, grimacing as he did so. "My lord, there is something that I do know about her blood and the way it has affected you." That one comment gathered both Kagome's and Sesshoumaru's attention although Kagome couldn't see the interaction but at least she could hear perfectly well. Jaken continued, "My lord… there is a certain… herb that only few know about. It's rarely if ever used because it has a side effect. Along with being used to cure illnesses and such for humans, there is a certain remnant of this herb within the human. It's rather… remarkable and I have only seen it used once before. But…"

"Get to the point you slimy bastard!" Kagome yelled from her position on the ground. As much as she hated to admit it, that wound was starting to affect her in certain ways, namely dizziness, loss of vision and drowsiness. A little while more and she would definitely pass out.

Jaken scowled at Kagome but a warning growl from Sesshoumaru had him talking in seconds again. "As I was saying, once the herb is used, if the human were to… mate with a youkai, he or she would take on their mate's traits. For example, if a human female were to mate with an inuyoukai, she would indefinitely become like him. The change would be gradual but she would ultimately become like a youkai in every aspect except in one. That one would be the remainder of her emotions. Her lifespan would increase to the same as her mate's and her physical abilities would increase to those of her kind, inuyoukai being this example. It would be her decision whether to broaden her skills. The only time I have seen this happen was when a young woman was on the brink of death and this herb was given to her by an old wise miko. The girl's life was saved, of course, but as she grew later in her life, she was forcefully taken by a ruthless youkai. She survived the… brutal rape and returned to her village. She told no one but the village miko, the one who gave her the herb. The miko knew of the effect and told the girl but she refused to believe. Over the course of a few days, the first changes started to occur. Her villages started to fear her and call her evil. She was cast out of her village. The old miko was the only one who ever visited her. Before the miko died, she gave the plant with the miracle herb to this girl. When the miko returned to her village, the elders asked for the miracle plant but the miko said that she had given the plant to the one she felt deserved it most: the girl they had cast away. The miko died later that night. The girl was said to have been visited by many of those who heard about the herb but she refused to give anyone it's leaves. The girl is still alive today and has never given anyone the leaves of her plant."

Jaken took a long breath and glanced down at the nearly unconscious miko on the floor. Despite his haggard look, the green youkai knew a lot more then he let on and he was a lot older then anyone took him for. He was actually much older then Sesshoumaru and had known Sesshoumaru's father in various ways. He walked next to Kagome and dabbed his finger into the blood on her back. He sniffed it and then tasted it much to Sesshoumaru's disapproval. "There is another effect that only the miko knew about. It was passed down to the girl and I was lucky enough to hear it from the miko herself. Until this very day I had never seen it in action. When the blood and the herb mix it creates an enticing, but slight aphrodisiac. When the blood of the human is… consumed by a youkai of the opposite sex, his or her eyes are supposed to tint red like the blood and their states shift into that of a youkai that would be in… heat… but that would only be if their eyes were to completely tint. As it stands, if there is but a slight tint then there would only be symptoms of sexual attraction but not animalistic lust."

Kagome's eyes widened marginally as she finally clicked together the events of their first kiss. She felt almost stricken with grief that it wasn't… it wasn't real. So technically the only time that their kisses had meant anything was when she had kissed him when they bathed that one time. She felt like an idiot. She closed her eyes and waited for the rest of Jaken's story. "The girl who had the herb had been badly cut and was bleeding profusely. A demon happened to catch a whiff of her scent and attacked her. This demon licked the wound until it had healed but he made smaller gashes on her body to continue ingesting the sweet crimson fluid. He was completely overtaken by the aphrodisiac in her blood and you know the rest. But, I know that this girl, to this day has never given out a single leaf of her beloved plant and despite the many attempts to find it elsewhere, it is believed that she is the only one who contains this special herb. And yet… this miko has traces of it in her blood."

Sesshoumaru looked down at Kagome's wound on her back. He did not want such a thing to scar but if Jaken was right about the effects then… "Jaken! Leave us." Jaken bowed to his lord and left them alone, his scampering being heard by both Sesshoumaru and Kagome. Once he could no longer be heard by Sesshoumaru's acute hearing, the taiyoukai gently gathered Kagome into his arms and headed through the forest at a brisk pace.

Kagome closed her eyes and muffled the small cries threatening to escape from her throat. The wound hurt with every step but she refused to show such pain. Much to her relief though, he slowed as she heard the faint traces of a trickling stream or river. Once again, as the stream came into view, she was gently placed on the ground on her stomach. Sesshoumaru made his way wordlessly to the water's edge and dipped the remaining piece of her shirt in it's depths. He returned with the soaking rag and pressed it gently on her back. She shivered as the cold water made contact with her skin but the shivers quickly turned to shudders as he cleaned the wound, which now stung. As he finished cleaning the wound he bent over her and started to lick the wound. Kagome shuddered for an entirely different reason that time. "Sesshoumaru… don't…"

Sesshoumaru growled and continued to heal the wound choosing to ignore the girl altogether. That was until… "Goddamn it, Sesshoumaru! Stop licking me and listen to me!" Sesshoumaru stopped and kept the girl pinned down on the floor.

"Silence, wench. I will not pounce on you like a horny pup. I have more self-control than that." He started to lap at the wound again and as it shrank his licks turned into a suction around the wound until he was again sucking almost violently at the blood. Kagome moaned and tried to protest but… with his insistent tugs the pain vanished into a very pleasant feeling. She was abruptly flipped over onto her back as Sesshoumaru stood over her. His eyes were now a deep crimson as he stared at her. "Go back to Jaken. Our lessons have been canceled until further notice. I will meet you when they are to be resumed. Ah-Un will escort you back to your comrades. Is that understood?" The dark, dangerous tone he used was one she had only heard once and that was when he was addressing Naraku when he had stolen Rin from him.

Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru with the crimson eyes. His silver hair glowed in the moonlight and with his attire he looked entirely arcane. "Sess…" She stood up and stepped toward him. The vicious snarl he directed at her made her shudder and jump in surprise. But she continued forward regardless of the direct warning he was giving her. "It's affecting you, isn't it… just like Jaken said…" She spread her arms out and faced him no fear shown in any way of the demon lord. "You have self-control… here I am. I'm not afraid and I'm not going to run. I'm not leaving… Here I am. Now, what do you want?"

Sesshoumaru stepped forward and placed a hand on her waist drawing her flush up against him. He cupped her cheek with his other hand. "You cannot give me what I want."

"Because you never talk to me! What do you want?" She dropped her arms to her sides and looked up into his once golden eyes now tinted like the blood that rushed through her veins. "Sesshoumaru… I know more than you care to believe. What I _don't_ know… or _who_ I don't know… is you…"

Sesshoumaru started to growl low in his chest but refused to back down from her. "I will not allow some pathetic creature to waste my time with their sympathies."

"And what does that say about Rin? Is she just some pathetic creature who's wasting her time… constantly wasting her time on you?"

"She is a child."

"And you're acting like one!"

The silence was deafening as they stared heatedly into each other's eyes but still neither refused to back down. It was Kagome who broke the silence between them once more.

"Why do you close yourself off to everyone?" Kagome brought her hand up and traced the pattern of the crescent on his forehead.

Sesshoumaru didn't flinch but instead tilted her chin up toward him. "You would not understand… Kagome." He closed his lips softly over hers but stopped himself before anything could progress.

"You don't even give me a chance."

"You do not give me reason to."

"As if you gave me reason to trust you!" Kagome retorted a bit hurt by his reasoning. "Numerous times you have attacked me and those I care about and despite that I still meet with you every night with no one at my back to protect me but myself. I've kissed you! I've even gone so far as to bathe with you-"

"You lie." Kagome almost screamed at him but he kept speaking. "Had you completely given me your trust, you would have informed me of what truly lies beyond the lip of that well. You would have informed me of the magic of the well and where it truly transports you. You cannot talk to me of reasons when you have none of your own."

To say that Kagome was caught off guard would have been an understatement. She was completely taken aback and stepped away from him averting her eyes from his. He'd won that and she felt somewhat downcast that she hadn't told him these things… but there were reasons for it. "You wouldn't understand…" Kagome almost slapped herself for saying those words. They were exactly what he wanted to hear her say because… they were the exact words he had said earlier.

Sesshoumaru stepped back from her and stepped into the darkness of the surrounding trees. All that Kagome could make out of his was his silver locks blowing gently in the wind and his glowing, crimson eyes. "You would not understand… Kagome."

She turned her eyes from him and in that split second he vanished into the dead of the night. She was left alone… utterly alone. And she couldn't help but wish that someone, anyone, could be there to tell her that everything would be all right… even if it were a lie.

…

"Umm… Inuyasha… Do you have any idea where we are right now?"

Said hanyou growled dangerously at the kit and Shippou immediately piped down…

"Damn it!" Inuyasha cursed as he tried to sniff out Kagome's scent yet again. "Shit! Fuck!"

"One hundred forty-two. Six hundred eighty-four. Three hundred sixteen." Shippou counted off.

"Damn it! Stop counting how many times I curse! SHIT!" Inuyasha cursed as he stubbed his toe on an uprooted tree root. "Fuck this! We're going back!"

"One hundred forty-three. Six hundred eighty-five. Three hundred seventeen."

Inuyasha glared at Shippou and turned around heading back toward their camp. He seemed to have had forgotten about the tree root… "SHIT!"

"Six hundred eight-six."

Inuyasha growled dangerously at him…

**A/N:** **Important- Please Read: **I'm sorry for keeping everyone in suspense as to what's going to happen to Kagome and I hate to say it but that won't be happening for at least another two chapters or so. Honestly, I really don't want Kagome and Sesshoumaru's relationshipto progress too quickly, which may be too late in my case, but there is still hope. Another thing... when I write lemons... I tend to rush through them and they end up getting rather... descriptive and short. For this one, if I do write one, I want it to be very long like this one I read which is excellently written. It's for this anime called "Blue Seed" but the person who wrote this lemon wrote it so well... I actually saved just that part of the story to my computer. It's unlike any other lemon I've EVER read before. But this person stopped updating like two years ago despite the awesome-ness (Is this a word?) of the story... Oh well. But I'm getting off the point. If you want a lemon, let me know. It will go by votes so really let me know.

Also, I am starting school on September, Monday 13, 2004 which just happens to be in three days. I have three big projects due by the beginning of school that I have only just started except for one which i'm I'm halfway done with. But just to let you know, the next update, because of the whole school thing will be in about two or three weeks... I'm sorry, I'd love to write for you but there are other priorities in my life at the moment so when I have everything together for this school year you will hear from me. Once again, I'm very sorry. I love to write. It's my passion but unfortunately I can't or I will fail. Bear with me people. I promise I will return. Read and Review, Please and Thank You.


	8. Realization

**A/N:** I'm so sorry! Really! I'm really, really, really sorry! It's been entirely too long! I didn't lose motivation. I was just swamped with work from school. People are right: Junior year has got to be your roughes year in your entire life. I've had so many breakdowns... Do not be surprised if it is another couple of months before I update... I hate this year! It's killing me! Well, this chapter is for everyone who has waited so devotedly for me to update and has not abandoned me. Thanks a lot guys! You encourage me to continue even through the rough times! Enjoy the chapter. As always, Read and Review, Please and Thank You!

Chapter Eight

When Inuyasha and Shippou returned from their outing to find Kagome they found Sango and Miroku basically as normal. It didn't seem as though anything interesting had happened. Sango was sleeping in the extra blankets that Kagome had left behind and Miroku was at his usual perch at the trunk of a tree, head down and staff held deftly between his palms. Although Sango slept, Miroku was actually awake but just dozing. Kirara was in his lap, much to Inuyasha's surprise and was purring contently as he stroked absently on her fur.

As they entered the small clearing Miroku looked up at the two of them a question in his gaze. Inuyasha looked down at the floor and shook his head somewhat reluctantly. They had almost completely lost Kagome's trail despite Inuyasha's constant attempts to sniff her out. Miroku sighed and leaned his head back against the bark of the tree. "Kagome-sama is fine. I'm sure. Let's just get some rest until morning. She will probably return later tonight or early tomorrow morning." He closed his eyes and resumed to absently stroke Kirara who snuggled deeper within his robes. Inuyasha barely glanced at him and jumped up into his usual perch on his tree branch above Miroku's head. Shippou made his way over to Sango and cuddled into her warmth falling asleep rather quickly within her protective embrace.

Inuyasha stayed awake watching over to now completely silent camp. He couldn't sleep. Thoughts of Kagome kept filing into his mind. The situation she had placed them in prevented them from leaving Kaede's village so it was not as if they could travel aimlessly and search for information because then they'd have to deal with Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha frowned at the thought of his half-brother and his best friend continually meeting with each other so late during the night. If he were just training her, then he could do it just as well in the day…

A faint glimmer in the trees caught his attention and he sat up looking intently for another sign of the glow. It passed through his line of vision once more and he immediately crouched on his branch. "Shinidamachuu… Kikyou…" He shot through the trees at an incredible speed, following the blue glowing creatures that guided him to the undead miko. All in all, he was not so surprised when he arrived at the Goshinboku. There she stood, proud and unearthly at the base of the tree. She said nothing as he approached her to stand directly before her. This was her typical greeting.

Inuyasha looked her over once again feeling the painful pangs of remorse filtering through him. He had lived through fifty years, albeit unaware of his dead like state, but she hadn't. This corpse of a former woman now stared at him but he couldn't help but still feel the love he once held for her. First loves are always the hardest ones with which to cope. They never truly stray far from your heart no matter how cold or distant you may want them to become. "Kikyou…"

She looked up at him, her first response since he arrived. She had once been in love, if one may call it such. The one she had actually opened up to was standing there before her; vulnerable and alone as he had been when they first became close. But then she realized. This young hanyou had now grown. Still young, but older then what he had once been, he stood before her no longer alone and less vulnerable. He had people to support him and these people, his friends, treated him as an equal if not as their leader. The young hanyou was growing… and he was learning to cope. It was something that she was still did not desire to take in stride. Her anger was what originally kept her going and now with every meeting she held with Inuyasha, the hate was starting to dwindle. Because it was all she had left to hang on to, she didn't want to completely let it go. If she did, then what reason would she have to still be in that world? Her time had already swept by but she didn't want to leave… but she knew it was close to her time.

"Inuyasha… I'm dying."

…

Kagome sat alone near the shallow stream where Sesshoumaru had left her. He'd told her to return to that little group with Jaken, Ah-Un and Rin. He'd told her he'd return in a few days. He'd told her she wouldn't understand. She swatted angrily at the tall grass before gazing up into the dark sky. The moon was waning and in a few days the new moon would arise. She thought back to how long it took for Inuyasha to open up to her and actually tell her some of his secrets. It was quite a while before he openly admitted anything to her and many of the things she knew about him were things she'd come to discover on her own.

Again she swatted at the grass with a low growl. Sesshoumaru was more stubborn in these sorts of things than anyone she had ever met. She wouldn't understand… that was such crap! Maybe if he just talked to her then she might understand. She had a very valid reason for not telling him anything. If she did, her life in the future may completely change altogether and so might his. She closed her eyes and let her head drop back, her mouth partially open to the sky. "Life's not fair…"

"Indeed."

Kagome quickly turned at the startling voice, an instant shiver coursing down her spine. Her eyes narrowed in recognition as she stood facing her most dangerous threat in this time. "Naraku…" She whispered as she crouched into a defensive stance. She was regretting not taking Sesshoumaru's advice and heading back as he had warned. "Why come out of hiding now? Or are you that cowardly that you would attack a helpless miko? Although I wouldn't put it past you."

Naraku glared at her for a moment before his face returned to his usual nonchalant look. "Oh, so harsh… now tell me, Kagome, would I really do something so… underhanded?" He stepped forward with a rather wicked smile playing on his lips.

Kagome stepped back from his advance and surveyed her surrounding more closely. She couldn't even sense Sesshoumaru's presence anymore and the people she was supposed to be with were too far out of range for them to give any assistance in this case. "Stop wasting my time! What do you want?" She yelled out. She cursed herself for the slight waver in her voice.

Naraku grinned again and took another step forward. "I believe you know what I want, Kagome. In fact, it is something you have in your possession at this very moment but…" He paused looked mischievous in the dark shadows of the trees. His eyes glowed with an unearthly red glint.

Kagome involuntarily shivered and took a deep breath to try and calm her racing heart. As she kept a careful eye on him, his body seemed to start to fade into the dark. Her brows furrowed and she blinked to clear her vision but ultimately he vanished. She couldn't see him and neither could she sense him. She started to panic.

"Relax, precious miko…" His voice again startled her but she couldn't identify from which direction it had emerged. She turned around and started to step back constantly swerving her head this way and that to try to get a glimpse of him but it was useless. "The shards are not what I have come for at the moment…"

Kagome shuddered at the feel of warm breathe on her neck and turned to face the cause of her unease. She raised her hand to strike him but he easily caught both her wrists in his grasp and pinned her back against the nearest tree. She growled at him and attempted to kick at him but to no avail. "Let go of me!" She yelled but he only tightened his hold on her. She grimaced in slight pain but stilled nevertheless as Naraku brought his face close to hers.

"I've heard something rather… unique… about you, my dear Kagome." Naraku traced her earlobe with his tongue snickering when she jerked away from him. He felt her shiver and grinned, blowing lightly on the aforementioned appendage. He gripped her wrists in one hand and trailed the other to her neck, turning her head to get a clearer look at the hickey that Sesshoumaru had given her earlier while sucking her blood. "Your blood… has a… sweet flavor… does it not?" He licked over the purple bruise on her neck slightly brushing his fangs across the area.

Kagome growled and jerked her head from his grip on her chin. Her blue eyes held an almost electrical spark as she looked at him, her miko power uniting in her body and showing within the depth of her gaze. "I said let go…" She warned dangerously. Her eyes clouded with the smoky gray before flashing quickly with the electrical sparks. Her hands twitched as she fought to move against his grip. "I will not repeat myself again…"

Naraku smiled seductively but did as she asked… well, ordered. Her miko powers were just begging to be released as they flared to life deep within her. She may very well have the power to destroy him… if she learned to harness it, something he refused to allow. The girl was so very pure even after seeing all the deaths she had witnessed. Something would have to be done to… taint her. He smiled sadistically as he started to once again fade into the shadows. "Next time we meet… I will come seeking out the jewel and perhaps just a taste of your blood to see for myself how… sweet you really are…"

Kagome watched him fade into darkness and once she was sure he had gone she sank to her knees and let the tremors overpower her. She rubbed at her neck trying to get rid of the feeling of his tongue on any part of her body. It was just disturbing. She stood and shivered. The night was still young and she was restless but after that encounter she doubted that she'd be able to sleep for a week at least. She shivered again and fled in the direction she had come, taking Sesshoumaru's advice and heading back to his group of travelers.

…

Sesshoumaru had fled into a cave after leaving the young woman-child alone in the forest to make her way back to Jaken. The truth was the longer he stayed near her, the more control he lost. Jaken had told the truth about his story. It affected his libido… quite effectively. Had he not left her, he was sure he would have ravished the young miko against her will and even his own. At least now he understood the sexual attraction between the two of them. All the encounters were clearly due to the blood he gathered from her when she had clumsily managed to injure herself.

He sighed and sat down on the cool stone floor hoping that its coldness would soothe the heat that was surging through him. He'd already shed most if not all of his clothing within the dark confines of the cave and he was disgusted with the thought of having to relieve himself of his natural urges for the girl. That was not something he would lower himself to do even under these circumstances, but it was exceptionally warm. He growled in irritation as he had to once again force his thoughts elsewhere. He had been right earlier. That girl was going to be the death of him.

…

Kagome made her way slowly back to the flower field where the three of Sesshoumaru's companions lay either sleeping or dozing. The two-headed dragon glanced at her as she neared but casually placed its two heads back onto the grass and closed its eyes to resume its dozing. Kagome sighed when she saw that the one she had wanted to see had kept his word. He wouldn't be there… for quite some time. She gave a soft sigh and leaned back against the tree, closing her eyes in the process. She still wanted to talk to him whether or not he wanted to or not. She had to explain at least a few things to him or it wouldn't be fair. How could she expect him to talk to her if she didn't talk to him? Not that she expected him to ever talk to her…

She tried to focus her thoughts on Sesshoumaru. Nothing was coming to her. She formed a mental image of him in her mind and focused harder. A thin film of sweat formed on her brow as she did so, making a single bead of sweat roll down the side of her temple. Still nothing… She made a noise of frustration and swung the side of her fist down against the bark of the tree behind her. "Baka… why won't you just let me find you?" She whispered angrily. She sighed and looked back to where Ah-Un lay with Rin and Jaken curled in his tail. The dragon peered at her with both its heads, eyes flashing in the moonlight. He let out a quick rush of air as it peered at her.

Kagome walked over to Ah-Un and waited for it to try and commune with it. Both Ah and Un sniffed her, their heads poking into her belly and near her neck. She allowed it and sat down in front of them, allowing both of them to rest their heads in her lap. "So what is it you know that I don't, hm?" Ah and Un let out another puff of air that resembled a sort of snort. Kagome sighed and lay back in the grass, letting the wind play with her hair and the blanket of grass that surrounded her. "I just wish… that I could understand him sometimes." She sighed and closed her eyes remembering the differences in the kisses at the lake opposed to those induced by her blood. "I wish I could understand myself…" She peeked at the dragonheads on her lap. "You guys have it easy… the two of your could interpret and discuss what feelings go through you guys considering you share a body and all…"

Ah and Un gave another snort like puff of air. Kagome sighed and sat up, running a hand through her raven tresses. She was still restless from Naraku's little visit. She shuddered and rubbed the hickey on her neck. Disturbing… She got up, apologizing to Ah-Un for the sudden loss of their pillow and wandered back into the forest. She heard the dragonheads growl in warning but she ignored them and continued forward. When she had run the first night, it felt as if she had been almost led to him… She sighed and cleared her mind, wandering aimlessly deeper into the thick of the forest.

A sinking feeling erupted in her stomach, as she turned to head in another direction. Wrong way… She turned and kept heading where her stomach ordered. She cursed herself for her stupidity. She was following her stomach for Kami's sake. She stopped and turned back around. It would be a good idea if she just listened to him for once. She'd disobeyed him several times especially during training and that had never turned out right but that sinking feeling returned so she pressed forward. Butterflies erupted where the sinking had been when she noticed the trees starting to few. She pressed forward, sweat dripping down her brow in determination. She quickened her pace when she felt the inklings of his presence tingle her senses. As it grew stronger, she made her way faster until she was in a full out sprint toward him.

She panted. Her lungs were burning and the undergrowth of the forest was whipping her body but she pressed forward. Close… she was so close. She could almost just reach out to him… and then. She stopped before the front of a dark cave and her breath caught. He just stood there, dressed in what appeared to be a sash or loincloth around his waist hanging between his thighs. His eyes still glowed in their crimson heat as he stared at her with a scowl on his face. Teeth bared and body taught he watched her watch him as the wind's constant melody lifted up both their strands of hair to aid its tune. Black and white flew in the soft caresses of nature's touch but neither dared to move or to speak.

Kagome waited for her breath to even out before she tried to approach him. Her first movement made him growl threateningly and she stopped, stepping back into her previous position. She opened her mouth to speak to him but he growled again and she closed her parted lips. Hurt flashed in her eyes for a brief moment as she waited but he didn't move, didn't even utter a sound. He had sensed her when she came within his sense area and waited for her. The girl just refused to listen. Perhaps a lesson was owed.

Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, Sesshoumaru spoke. "I told you to stay with Jaken… miko" His words were not soft or loud. They were low, harsh and even. Dangerous… Kagome shuddered and lowered her gaze to the floor. She should've listened to her conscious, not her stomach. She then straightened up and looked into his eyes, defiantly.

"You did… and my name is Kagome." She spoke, matching his tone but no one could ever match wits with the taiyoukai of the Western Lands.

Sesshoumaru smirked; his fangs gleamed in the moonlight. Kagome stepped back suddenly at the look. That was not a good look. He stepped forward, evenly matching her pace with his. "Sesshoumaru?" Kagome whispered as she backed herself against a tree. What was it with her and these god damned trees? Sesshoumaru loomed over her, almost naked and glowing with the desire for… for what? She couldn't tell but she didn't like the gleam in his eyes.

He leaned down toward her ear and brought the lobe between his teeth, nibbling lightly on the offended appendage. Kagome's heart started to speed up as his breath rolled down her neck. She could smell the natural musk of his body and it was pleasant but laced with an unreadable odor to her insensitive sense of smell. Her body tensed when he whispered a single word in her ear. "Run…" Her eyes widened. That one word made the hairs on the back of her neck rise and shiver trace the line of her spine. That one word was promise… a promise that could have been interpreted in several different ways but here. Here this one word promised a chase and a prize for the hunter. She was the prize.

Kagome ducked beneath his arm and dashed into the forest trying desperately to outrun him. Sesshoumaru watched her sprint off and a malicious grin spread across his face. His crimson stained eyes flashed dangerously to the invitation of a game of predator and prey. He waited until she was just out earshot before he fell into step, chasing after her. By this time, Kagome was breathing hard and her legs and lungs were burning with protest for a rest but she refused to stop. He was coming… he was coming fast. She stumbled over an uplifted root but kept her balance and continued forward. The fear that raced through her was not unwarranted as she yet again stumbled and fought for balance. But her came closer still…

Sesshoumaru ran through the trees, his moonlit strands the only things that were discernable of the blur he was as he sped through. He could smell her fear and it only fueled him faster toward her. He was close. He could hear her shallow pants, the way she stumbled… the beat of her racing heart. His eyes flashed again and he made the last sprint to capture his prey.

Kagome felt him closing in and felt a scream rising in her throat. Sweat dripped down her brow. She urged her feet faster but they refused to listen in their burning agony. She started to whimper when she felt him reach less then twenty feet. "No…" She whispered… but it was too late.

A shrill scream echoed through the dark paths of the forest and the birds flew off at once at the frightening sound.

Kagome leaned heavily against a tree her hands in front of her as if to shield her from an attack… and indeed, an attack it had been. She watched Sesshoumaru struggle with the barrier she had unknowingly created. Each time he pressed upon it, there was a sort of crackle of sparks. He smiled again and she felt another icy shiver travel down her spine. "I told you not to come for me…"

Kagome whimpered at his tone and knew that he would break through the barrier if she didn't escape him. But he would follow her. He wouldn't stop until he'd captured her. He only option would be to go to a place where he could not follow. Her eyes widened and then her hopeful gaze fell when she gauged the distance between he and her way to her time. Her only escape at the moment would be the well… but she'd never make it in time before her powers had diminished. He would capture her and may Kami help her when he did with his predicament at the time. "Why did you call for me?"

He remained silent, the predatory gleam in his eyes never wavering. She continued, though her eyes blurred and her voice strained. "You drew me toward you… why? We both know that what has passed between us was nothing more than an aphrodisiac induced trance and this instance is not different." Her chest restricted painfully with a particularly excruciating beat of her heart. Part of what she said was true. For him, there were reasons for his lustful state. Her impetus came from neither blood nor drug. He, Sesshoumaru, was her drive, her stimulus. He and he alone drove her to passion and undeniable desire. And try as she may have to resist the stoic demon lord, he was mending her broken heart and filling in the cracks with himself. "It isn't real… It's not real!" She cried out to him, dropping her hands to her sides but never letting the strength of her barrier diminish. Her head hung low and she whispered with an intensity that had never been used on even her first love, "It isn't real… not for you."

She clenched her fists and looked up at him. He was not himself and she hoped he probably would not even remember the night's events from this point forward. She turned and ran. She would make to her home… she had to or may the gods help her.

…

Sesshoumaru watched her run. He'd heard the words she'd spoken just before retreating and a sad sort of warmth flowed through his entire being. 'It isn't real…' was what she'd said. Repeated several times. Even through the haze that clouded his mind he could easily decipher the true meaning behind that phrase. Lust was something that every being under the heavens fed on. It drove several to passionate nights and intricate patterns of deception. What he felt for the girl at the moment was not real. She was correct in her statement despite how cruel it may sound, he held no substantial feeling, if any, for this young miko. She was simply… there. This yearning, this pent up frustration for her, the flowed through him was nothing more then the effects of a powerful aphrodisiac that had somehow tainted her blood.

And even with the knowledge of such side effects of her blood, he'd deliberately healed her in such a process that required his intake of a large portion of it. And she had gone to him, knowing full well of his circumstance. But know he had an inkling of why she had. Now all he had to interpret was why she felt this way toward him of all others who would indeed make her content. There was something she was not telling him and it was slowly infuriating him. Perhaps he could… lure the secret out of her.

Looking back to the matter at hand, he reminisced over her parting words, '… not for you.' He knew what she was implying and despite the warmth that passed through him like a soft caress, the tint of sadness made him rethink her allegation. She wanted him, yes. That he knew. But she also was… afraid. Afraid of what, what did she fear? There were several reasons that could fit the question. She'd been hurt by that hanyou mutt several times. She feared the demon lord's rejection… in which she had right to do. She didn't want to become a demon…

He blinked and gazed at the direction she had chosen to lead him. The night was still young… He took his mind off the subject of her doubt and followed the lead just as he had done so before. The predator will stalk out its prey and so he did.

…

"It is tonight…"

Inuyasha looked up from the stack of papers on the table after hearing the almost inaudible phrase. He sighed in anxiety. "There is something you don't know about this particular night…" He said in a low tone of voice.

Sesshoumaru acknowledged him with a slight flick of his ear to verify that he was, indeed, listening. Inuyasha returned his gaze to his paperwork and slowly continued. "Tonight… it is tonight, five hundred years ago, that she ran. She ran from you…"

Sesshoumaru tensed but continued to stare out of the window. "I have not forgotten what happened so long ago…"

Inuyasha got up and walked toward the door. "There is still something you have not realized about this particular night, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru's pupils dilated and he quickly jerked his head in Inuyasha's direction. "You!" He snarled at Inuyasha's rapidly vanishing figure.

He bolted toward the door and caught Inuyasha's words before the said demon vanished. "I was there…"

…

"I do believe that I did once love you… and I probably still do but…"

"No!" Inuyasha rushed forward and wrapped his arms around the clay doll that was now known as Kikyou. "No… no buts… It-it's okay now… you don't have to leave." He tightened his embrace and was somewhat shocked when he felt Kikyou's arms wrap around him in return.

"Inuyasha… thank you…" Inuyasha stiffened in her arms but she continued regardless. "Thank you… for giving me the chance… to actually fall… in love… but-"

"Shh… please, no buts…"

Kikyou rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "However, it is time for me to go."

Inuyasha held her tightly and buried his face in her neck. "But why?"

Kikyou looked up and met his eyes. She slowly stepped out of his embrace and looked up at the darkened sky. "Because… you deserve someone better… you'll find someone better… I've seen it." She stepped forward and leaned forward hesitantly. "You… you won't forget me?"

Inuyasha drew the space between them to a close and gave her a soft, chaste kiss. "How could I? I… I loved you."

Kikyou smiled. It was her first real smile since her return. "I still do… goodbye, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha stood and watched as Kikyou walked away for the last time but for the first time in his life… he was okay with it. He was happy for her… and he was free.

"Goodbye… Kikyou."

…

She was so close. Her energy was practically gone. Sesshoumaru was on her heels. She was doomed.

She stopped and placed a hand to her chest. Sweat dripped down her body. Her heart contracted twice the rate of its usual pace. Her legs felt like jell-o. Her head was pounding. Her throat was dry. Her chest was heaving. Not to mention that she was already in the first stages of emotional turmoil.

She cursed as her strength finally gave out. She was exhausted. The last of her energy gave out and she gave a muffled cry of fear when she felt Sesshoumaru's aura approach much faster then it had been. She closed her eyes and waited. It was then that the strangest thing happened. Another familiar presence leapt through her. The familiar feeling was not uncommon… just… misplaced. She concentrated harder. Someone she knew very well was within a few feet of her… someone that did not belong… at least… not in that time period.

Hands scooped her up from the floor just as she opened her eyes. "Inuyasha!" She exclaimed with anxiety laced in her voice. The man just looked at her sternly and ran in the opposite direction and toward the well. Kagome stared wide-eyed at him and then she narrowed her eyes. "I told you not to interfere!" She whispered harshly. Inuyasha growled but continued forward despite her remark. "Inuyasha!"

"Shut up!" He snarled. Kagome flinched but didn't say another word as they neared the ancient well. He ran forward and suddenly stopped short. His breath hitched in his throat as his pupils dilated.

Silence rang through the small clearing that held the well. Not a breath was taken or released. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and then looked back at the figure that blocked their path. Kagome followed his eyes and felt all the color drain from her face. "No…"

The person that stood in their path was none other than Inuyasha, himself albeit younger.

"Shit!" The older one said as he felt Sesshoumaru get closer. He looked at his younger self and growled. The other growled back but nodded and stepped to the side. "You'll understand in due time…" The older one said as he leapt past his younger self and into the well. The younger Inuyasha just growled but nodded. The two fell through the well and landed safely on the other side, leaving Inuyasha to wander back to his campgrounds.

Sesshoumaru arrived shortly afterwards and smirked. "Impossible…" He growled and disappeared into the dark forest grounds.

…

"You have a lot of explaining to do!" Kagome yelled as she pushed Inuyasha back against a wall in the well house. The older Inuyasha growled but one look from Kagome and he quieted down.

He crossed his arms over his chest. "That was supposed to happen…"

Kagome looked at him wide-eyed before grabbing him by his collar and drawing him down, nose-to-nose with her. "Explain yourself…" She said in a dangerously quiet tone.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes.

She wanted him to be blunt. That was no problem with him. "Your blood made Sesshoumaru go into an early heat. Had he caught you, he would not have bothered with your pleads. He would have fucked you into oblivion and you would not have been able to stop him."

Kagome grew silent. She turned around and wrapped her arms around herself. "I know…"

Inuyasha stared at her back, wide-eyed. Surely, he had not heard her correctly. He stepped behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Do you know what would happen if you did?"

She turned around and glared at him. "Yes." She replied quite sternly. "And surely you know what will happen. Time has yet to fill in the pieces!" Kagome turned and stalked toward the door when Inuyasha's voice reached her ears once more.

"Do you feel so strongly for him already?"

She hesitated but only for a moment. A flash of grief overcame her but she held her head up and steadied herself on her own two feet. "I do…"

'_Even though he doesn't…'_

**A/N:** I'm a little rusty with my writing so forgive me if this falls short of your expectations. I'll try to get back into the groove of things. Read and Review, Please and Thank You!


	9. Rain

A/N: It has been quite some time since I have done this. I hope it's up to your standards. The next chapter will be out as soon as I can get it out. Sorry this took so long. I just needed it to be right. Let me know what you think, I'm always open to suggestion and I'm sorry but I've decided that there will be no lemon… at least not until I actually experience what love is supposed to feel like… and that may come within the next six months so it may take a while.

Chapter Nine

Kagome stayed in her own time for at least a month without visits from either Inuyashas or the future Sesshoumaru. She was too scared to return to the Feudal Era to confront Sesshoumaru and she was nervous to talk to Inuyasha about the situation. As for the future Inuyasha… after the night that he realized how she felt for the demon lord, he sort of just slipped out of her life for the moment anyway. She still trained at night, by herself of course. Her mother sensed her unease but dared not approach her. She comforted her without prying into her life and Kagome was very appreciative. She still had school though… even though she had class with the demon lord, she avoided any possible contact with him. She'd even cut class just to get out of seeing him… something that she was sure he had noticed.

Unfortunately, today he had decided to voice his opinion on that subject matter. In the middle of class with him, he had announced that he wanted to see her after class. Butterflies swam in her stomach and she flushed a deep shade of crimson before mumbling an agreement.

The bell rang before she even had a chance to get her thoughts together. The kids gathered up their things and slowly filed out of the classroom leaving teacher and student alone in the room. Kagome watched them hoping they would turn around and sit back in their seats and pretend that the bell never rang in the first place. She couldn't breathe and she couldn't run. He was closing in on her and all she could do was draw in shallow shuddering breaths the closer he became.

He walked past her only to draw all the shades in the room and then return back to his desk. He scribbled something on a note and went to the door. She caught a glimpse of a note that said 'All student report to the computer room for History class.' She watched him tape the note on the outside of the door before he calmly slid it shut. He shut the lights casting them into darkness with only a small amount of light from the sides of the shades coming into the room.

Through the eerie shadows in the room she was able to see him slowly return to his desk and place everything on it either into his bag or into the drawers. Few things covered the surface when he stopped. Silence befell the classroom and she could clearly hear her own breathing as her eyes fixed themselves on his form. It was then that he lifted his eyes to hers, making her breath catch in her throat as the golden orbs fixed themselves on her blue pools.

"Kagome… come."

She sat frozen to her seat.

He sat patiently, his eyes transfixed on her figure.

Time stood still… then he growled.

She whimpered quietly and slowly stood, head bowed and she forced her legs forward toward his desk. She walked to within a foot of him and stopped.

"Sensei…" Kagome kept her head bowed and awkwardly waited for his answer.

He kept silent for a moment and looked her over. Tense, as was expected, but he didn't think she'd taken this incident so hard. "Kagome… just talk to me."

Kagome looked up somewhat startled. That was not what she had been expecting. "But, I…"

Sesshoumaru stood and walked around the desk to where she stood. "Just talk."

She was stunned. What could she say? "I… I…" She paused and bowed her head again. He stood patiently in front of her.

It was too much. She felt relieved and angry at the same time. So… what does one do when they're frustrated?

She looked up, pulled back… and swung.

It was unseen, uncalled-for… okay, maybe a little called-for, and purely spontaneous. "I don't know what you want from me!" The attack missed and she swiftly turned to deflect a kick from the demon lord. It was as if she were back five hundred years prior, and learning from him at that very moment. With the lights out and the many obstacles, the angry spar proved rather challenging.

But it was quick.

"Mmmfhh!"

Sesshoumaru placed his hand over her mouth and swung her up and slammed her down onto his desk. She gave a sharp gasp in slight pain but quieted when she heard his growl. "Bitch…"

She struggled but he eventually had her pinned beneath him on his desk, her knees cradling his waist. She lay there quietly, angrily looking back at him. Defiance hung to her every curve. "I don't understand you…"

Sesshoumaru placed his forehead against hers. "You won't understand until the end." Kagome brought her hands to his shirt and pulled him toward her.

"What aren't you telling me?" She paused and briefly leaned upward, delicately brushing her lips over his. "More importantly, why won't you tell me?" He pulled back, trailing his fingers through her hair. Kagome closed her eyes and just felt him. He seemed so sad. She gave a small gasp as his hands started to rub gently up and down her thighs. "What… Sesshoumaru… what are you…" Her breathy question ended in a quiet moan.

It was different… she felt the difference. In the way he touched her, in the way his lips barely brushed her skin… the way he breathed her name. Her back arched as he hit a particularly sensitive spot on her neck with his lips.

"Kagome… I just want to… be with you…" His hands roamed and his fingers traced every contour of her body. It was in that classroom that she felt him. The way his finger played on her abdomen… the way he knew every place that would make her moan, that would make her arch… that would make her scream. He'd done this before… and he'd done it well…

"Sesshoumaru…" Kagome bit her lip to keep in a cry. Boundaries were being crossed that hadn't been beforehand. Forbidden territory was being touched… And they were on his desk… in a classroom… with sliding doors…

Sesshoumaru nipped his way up, past her neck, past her jaw… his lips found hers as he let a final touch drive her to madness…

…

Kagome didn't attend the rest of her classes that day. Sesshoumaru was late to his class. He let her stay in his classroom while she… freshened up. A pass was issued to her so that she would be able to go home early. And she went home early on shaky legs and a numbed mind… and body.

It was peaceful for her. The tense atmosphere had vanished in a swirl. She felt better. Now she could return and go on with life in the past… as strange as that may have sounded to other people, it made sense to her. People aren't supposed to live their lives in the past… Kagome did but in a sense it was also her future. Time passed as normally as it would have if she were in her own time. Strange…

She sighed and covered herself a little better as a chill went through her. She'd actually managed to catch up in her classes… most of them anyway. It felt nice to actually be doing as well as she used to in her classes. Now she had to give some of that up to go fight the never-ending battle.

She rounded the corner and walked a few feet to where the shrine steps were. She paused and looked up at her home. It really was time to return. The others would probably be worried about her… and Inuyasha would want some answers. At least now she wouldn't have to hide this sort of thing from him anymore. If anything, she could actually bring him into the future and let him have a nice, long talk with… well, himself.

She entered the ground of her home and walked quietly into her house and up to her room. It was quiet. Souta was at school… a place she should've been. Mama and Jii-san were probably out shopping. She was alone… or so she thought.

She walked into her room and sighed as she shut the door. She leaned her head against the cool wood and just stood there for a few minutes. It was then that she felt him… and it was then that he spoke to her.

"He touched you."

Kagome closed her eyes and clenched her fists. And so it begins…

Inuyasha, the younger one, sat tense on the floor in Kagome's room. When she walked in he could smell him on her. When she walked in… he could smell… _her_… or rather, her release, so to speak. He stood, hands clenching and unclenching at his sides. "He touched you."

"Yes… he did. What of it?" Kagome turned and walked right past him to lie on her bed. She was so tired. Not to mention that she also had to return to the past probably that night to see about a certain demon lord.

Inuyasha was not pleased. He turned and grabbed her shoulders to make the girl sit up. "What aren't you telling me?" He gazed deep into her eyes and waited. He wanted to know… he needed to know.

Kagome's heart sank. "Sesshoumaru…"

Inuyasha growled and stood, turning his back to her. "Why are you letting him do this to you?"

Kagome bristled. She stood and turned him to face her. He seemed somewhat startled but he didn't expect her next move. She slapped him.

He stumbled and looked up, his hand on his cheek. "What the fu-"

"How dare you?" Kagome looked at him, pure vehemence in her eyes. "You dare judge me for the things I do now? I shall do as I please and I do not need you permission or anyone else's."

Inuyasha stood up straight and walked toward her. "I don't care what you do with him! I care what he does with you! You shouldn't let him control you the way he does!"

"Like the way Kikyou controls you!" Silence echoed in the room after Kagome's last remark.

Inuyasha looked down, almost ashamed. There was a long pause before either or them spoke. "That was different…"

Kagome snorted! "It was always different with her! It will always be different with her…"

Inuyasha turned and headed toward the window. "She's leaving… for good this time. That night… when I saw you with… myself… that night, we said our goodbyes."

Kagome was dazed. After all the years of heartache and pain… it was over…

"Inuyasha… what are you trying to tell me… that you've finally let that part of your life go?"

Inuyasha didn't look at her but he nodded.

"Get out."

Inuyasha turned, surprised. He hands were fisted, her head was bowed and she was trembling. He made to step toward her but she looked up. "Get out now."

He didn't leave. Kagome turned and walked toward her door but her grabbed her arm. "Let go."

"No."

"It's too late now…"

That was not what Inuyasha wanted to hear. "It doesn't have to be like this…"

Kagome turned and pried his hand off her arm. "Yes it does. You tell me this now, after everything I've been through. You want me now after I'm just starting to get over you."

Inuyasha stepped back. "Do you love him?"

Kagome paused. "I… I don't know…"

…

"You touched her!"

Sesshoumaru rubbed his temples. "Yes. Is there a problem with my touching of my own mate?"

Inuyasha, the future one, growled and made to strike at his brother. "She is not yours!"

"Yet…" Sesshoumaru nimbly evaded the brash attack as he corrected his younger sibling.

Inuyasha growled. "That's the whole point! She's going to go back to the past tonight and you, the jealous lunatic, will throw the shit to the fan!"

"In a language I know, Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha slapped his forehead. "This is the first step to what we both know will happen… do you want to…"

Sesshoumaru sighed. Of course he knew where this was going. "I know what I must do… I am willing to do so…"

Inuyasha sank down into a chair. "You love her that much…"

Sesshoumaru stood, remaining silent. Outside a crack of thunder indicated the coming storm. "And so it begins…"

Inuyasha Sank down into a chair running his hand through his hair. "The beginning of the end… "

…

The splatter of raindrops created a soft melody on the rooftop of the Higurashi home. Inuyasha sat inside, on the floor of Kagome's room, completely silent. Kagome slept peacefully in her bed. It had been a rough day for the both of them. A couple of hours remained until they both would return to the past. When Inuyasha has passed through the well earlier that day, Sesshoumaru had been near. He had been for the past month, waiting… just waiting patiently for Kagome's return. It was unusual. Sesshoumaru was not one to be made to wait for something that he wanted. This added to the reason of Inuyasha's waiting for Kagome to accompany her to the past. It was insurance for her safety.

A flash of lightning lit up the room momentarily, creating a brief light in the onslaught of darkness. The winds continued to howl but soon the end of the violent storm would draw near. Kagome stirred. Inuyasha sat ready to question her once more. The few hours gave him some time to do something he rarely did: think.

It was a little past nine o'clock. The moon had not yet passed above the trees… and if it had, that just meant that Sesshoumaru had to wait. Kagome again stirred. This time they would talk. He stood and sat on the edge of her bedding. She sat up groggily and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"I would have thought that you'd have left by now…" Her voice was low and deep, having just been affected by the nice doze she had taken. She took a glance out the window. The rain steadily fell from the sky. It held her captivated. The slow sensual rhythm in which the drops fell led her to think that something may just burst. And then the lightning struck… and the thunder roared. She shivered and turned her back to Inuyasha who sat quietly waiting for her attention. "What do you want Inuyasha… I thought we had a discussion earlier today…"

Inuyasha stood. "How long has this been going on?"

Kagome frowned. "That really isn't any of your business."

Inuyasha frowned. "That wasn't what I meant…" There was a slight pause as he tried to gather his thoughts. Kagome slightly blushed but waited patiently for the hanyou in her room. He turned toward the window and looked past the sheets of rain now pouring down and down toward where the well house stood. "When…" He stopped, his dark brows scrunched together in concentration. "I know that you and Sesshoumaru were doing things since the first night I saw you with him… and that night that we-"

"Kissed…" She provided for him. He nodded and a small tint of pink flushed over his cheeks. He kept his eyes on the well house, though and continued. "His scent was on you, thickly… but I thought nothing of it because the two of you were… close during that night." At this point, Kagome tilted her head to the side, trying to follow him in where this was supposed to be going. This wasn't making any sense. He needed to be more specific. She was getting frustrated with his inability to properly express himself.

"Inuyasha, just say it! What is it that you want to know?"

He turned and looked at her. "How long have you been hiding me from me?"

Silence struck the room for a second before Kagome completely blanked out. "What?" She asked dumbly.

Inuyasha sighed. "He's not really me. Well, technically he is really me but I'm me so he can't be me but he is… Do you understand?"

Kagome just looked at him like he was crazy. After such a look of deep contemplation, something like that comes from his mouth. Perhaps she overestimated him… he was brain-dead.

Inuyasha again sighed and rubbed at his temples. "The future me…" At his clarification she sat up with a wide "O" on her lips. "I want to know how long you've known the both of us… and I want to know whether or not there is another Sesshoumaru in this era or is the one from my era also able to pass through the well. And I want to know… what happened that night."

Kagome shivered at the memory. "Alright… Inuyasha, have a seat."

…

He waited with a clear look at the well. She was late. Perhaps she wasn't going to come on that day either but he still waited as he had every night since she left. She was an obsession. And she was what he wanted at that particular. A month was not so long to wait unless you had an arrangement to meet on a nightly basis. He growled, his eyes tinting red at the idea of this insolent girl not returning for yet another day. And here he stood, wasting his night waiting for her as he had done for the past month.

He said nothing. He stood still. And he let the rain continue to soak into his silk garments. It was not as if they were expensive or hard to find… He growled again and turned around to leave. He was made a fool once more. However, he paused and turned to glance back at the well. He was already soaked. Another few minutes would not hurt anyone. Anyway, he usually trusted his instincts and at that moment they were telling him to stay.

The sky lightened momentarily as a roar of thunder cracked through the otherwise silent night. It was then he felt the sudden rush of magic surge through the small clearing. A thud was heard in the well's depths. She was back… but then again, so was Inuyasha. Hopefully, he would not make things any harder than he thought they would be.

A quick red blur ran past him. The blur he made out to be his brother. Kagome was not with him. He looked back and saw her climbing out of the well. She looked… as she had before. He mentally chided himself. It was only a month; no serious changes would have been made in such a small amount of time. And yet there was something completely different in the way she held herself. There was also something different in the way she smelled.

"You are late."

Kagome didn't even flinch. She looked him dead in the eye. "I did not care to please you tonight, Sesshoumaru-sama."

The corners of his lips lifted in contempt. So it seemed as though she was challenging him. Well, perhaps a lesson in discipline was in order. "Miko, you try my patience."  
"And you doubt my skill… Sesshoumaru-sama."

"You give me credible reason to doubt you, bitch."

The was silence as the tension grew between the two. Kagome dropped her bag and removed her wet clothing, leaving her in what she felt was necessary for decent coverage. "Show me how much doubt you have, sensei."

He smiled, a predatory gleam coming into his eyes. "Gladly."

He vanished leaving merciless sheets of rain to envelop her. It was difficult this test in which she had placed herself. But she had done it for a purpose. What that purpose was she still didn't know. Perhaps to test her own strength, or perhaps to test his, she was not certain but by strength she meant something entirely different.

The rain dampened her senses drastically but her senses were already lower than his were so for him it must have been much worse. His sense of smell would be almost as bad as a human… almost. She was hoping it would help her to prevent him from knowing about the day's earlier activities. She kept her eyes open and darted quickly into the dark forestry. She would not be an open target to his attacks. Let him hunt her down. At least this way she would be able to handle him. Blood had not passed his lips and hopefully it would stay that way for the night.

"Why is it that your protector so easily left you in my hands… he has never trusted me beforehand." She shivered when she felt the warm breath travel down her neck. She swung back, twisting in the process to get in a kick if he happened to dodge the first attack but neither hit its mark. He was gone.

She shuddered and calmed herself. To get riled up in this mess would severely stunt her chance to prove this bastard wrong. "I told him to go… and he did. Any particular reason as to why?" She jumped and rolled when she sensed him coming at her from the side. A look back proved she was correct. A white blur vanished around the next tree. She stuck low to the ground and waited.

Sesshoumaru was getting annoyed. Damn the weather. This was taking too long. He could smell her but not as he could before. The wet weather was being a pain in the ass. "If he is gone for the night, that means your lesson can be fully arranged." He walked slowly around a hedge, sensing her presence within attacking distance. With a brief glance he saw her crouching. His smile widened. This game of cat and mouse would end.

She blanched and quickly tried to dart forward. He barely grabbed at her foot and she fell, landing hard on her shoulder. A scrape let loose a fresh flow of dark blood. She grabbed her shoulder and stood, flipping backward and managing to land a kick on the demon lord's jaw.

He growled, anger flickering in his eyes. The smell of her blood was driving him forward. "This game will end now, bitch."

Kagome still clutched at her arm but stood her ground as he charged at her. It took a moment for her to realize when he no longer was in her range of sight. Fright crept into her stomach and she dashed forward. She was tackled roughly from behind and again landed on her side. Her clothes, or what was left of them, became muddy as she struggled to fight the inu youkai above her.

"You son of a bitch! Get off!"

She kicked and managed to free herself but it was short-lived. He grabbed her from behind, one hand around her waist and another around her neck, his claws digging mildly into the sensitive skin. "You have tried my patience enough, miko. For one moon you have neglected your lessons. Death becomes you, wench." His grip tightened on her neck and she started to breathe with difficulty, her hands digging into the one on her neck as she struggled. "Beg for your life."

Tears formed in her eyes from her lack of air. She was breathing in short pants now, her head resting back on his shoulder as he still constricted her neck. But she struggled harder. Her brows furrowed as she managed to pass one word through her lips. "Never."

He growled at her insolence. "What makes you so sure that I would not kill you, human wench?"

She bent over and flipped him over her shoulder. He landed smoothly in front of her as she sank t her knees and coughed, her hands clutching at her neck. "If you had wanted to kill me you would have done so already!"

"Why could I not kill you now?"

She looked up, her eyes locking with his. "Because you want me."

Sesshoumaru's brows twitched at her insinuation. It was almost comical the seriousness in her face. "I do not desire waste."

"Then why are you here!" Kagome cried out. All the pent up frustrations were beginning to release themselves. She'd tried hard to keep them bottled inside but he refused to let them stay there. He was taunting her and it was killing her. She wasn't sure whether to take him seriously at times or to just believe that he was toying with her. She'd had enough. She wanted to know.

"That night when I was leaving, it was you who got in my way. I was not looking for you, I was not calling for you. As a matter of fact I felt something calling to me. That was the only reason I ran in your direction. That was the only reason we came to be what we are and that is the only reason I am here today."

Sesshoumaru recalled the moment when their relationship, if one could call it that, began to pick up, so to speak. "The only reason we became what we are, as you so wish to believe, is your blood."

Kagome sank to her knees. "Then tell me there is nothing more and move on. I am not a means of your entertainment."

The rain fell down less heavily than it had been falling. It was almost like a break in the storm. But it was just that: a break. Soon the torment would again begin.

Sesshoumaru looked upon the miko in deep contemplation but it didn't take him long to respond. He walked forward and stood in front of her until she looked up at him. "I take orders from no one."

Her body tensed and she stood, her challenge from earlier still fresh in her mind. "Then you will not mind if I leave you here. I am done. You refuse to tell me the truth, then I will not wait for your lies."

"You are not here just as my entertainment… you will stay."

Kagome sighed and stood in front of him. "Why should I stay?"

He didn't respond. Tears welled in her eyes and she stepped forward grabbing his chin and bringing her eyes to level with his. "Please, Sesshoumaru… tell me why. That is all I ask of you."

It was low and soft, the response that he gave her. "I do not desire waste…" He watched the tears fall slowly down from her eyes and slowly brought up his hand to wipe them but they mixed in with the slow rain that again started to scatter upon them. But he was not finished. His lips brushed softly against hers as both their eyelids drooped in the aroused aura that surrounded them.

"You are not a waste… precious miko… Kagome…"

The sky lit up once more as the showers of night rained down…

A/N: Their relationship is blossoming and I hope Sesshoumaru isn't too out of character. Please let me know if he is and he will be back to his ruthless self in the nest installment. If you really want to know why it took so long for me to update, e-mail me at and I will get back to you. That is a promise I can make or it'll probably be on my profile when I update it tomorrow night. No earlier than that because I have to work.


	10. Manipulation of the Jewel

A/N: It's been way too long but I moved out of my mom's and then got married and then moved to a different state and now I work all the time and I'm trying to get back into college. But don't worry I will have the rest of this written out and posted very soon. I'm not one to leave people hanging forever.

Chapter Ten

They stood facing each other, just standing there in the steadily falling rain.

Kagome looked up into his amber pools that always captivated her. She could hear the heavy thrumming of her heart beating in her chest as a gentle breeze passed between the two of them, goose bumps starting to form on her body. She shivered slightly, but not from the cold. Her eyes drooped down a little as he brought his hand up to her face, gently moving her wet hair from her eyes.

"Sesshoumaru…" Kagome whispered, slightly unsure of how to proceed from their 'moment'. She was muddy and wet and no where near attractive and yet he touched her so tenderly and she leaned slightly into his caress. The storm from earlier was starting to settle and the blood from Kagome's shoulder that was bleeding was now settling into a steady trickle down her leg. Almost forgotten to her, Sesshoumaru took notice of the slight scent and gently made her sit on an uprooted tree root. Kneeling himself to get a better look at the wound, Kagome made a slight noise at the back of her throat causing him to look up.

"Don't…" she whispered, not forgetting the events of the last time he had a taken in her blood. She wanted to know that it was he who wanted her, not her blood that created this infatuation.

Sesshoumaru ignored her and slid the thin strap of her sports bra from her shoulder, giving him better access to assess the wound. She tried to back away and lost her balance, falling backwards off of the tree root, her legs now bent over her last spot of seating. She grumbled in annoyance and tried to shift, but an almost feral growl erupted from her companion. In mere seconds she was lying flat again the ground, her neck in the tight grip of Sesshoumaru's hand.

"Miko…" he stated dangerously, a predatory gleam in his eye. He took a questioning sniff and looked down her body.

Kagome would have gasped had she had enough air to breathe, but her eyes widened in realization and she wished she would have taken a bath when she had gotten home from school earlier that day. Her hands went to her throat, her eyes shutting in pain, as his grip tightened even more, a soundless cry falling from her parted lips.

He snarled as he got another scent from her. "You have become another man's whore?" His response was more of an accusation than a question. Kagome scratched her dull fingernails against his hand as spots started to dance before her eyes.

He released her when her lips started to turn blue, and she gasped for air as she coughed and fought for stability. Sesshoumaru was standing up, his eyes now tinged red for an entirely different reason.

"Sesshoumaru…" she rasped out as she continued to cough.

He growled in warning as he started to step away from her. She stood up, holding on to a tree for balance as she tried to explain. "I'm sorry…" was all she managed to say. How would she explain that she was having relations with his future self. "I… I don't know how to explain-"

"It's not necessary." And that's all he said as he turned and left leaving her alone to watch the sky redden with the rising of the sun.

…

Days turned into weeks and still Kagome had yet to see him. She no longer waited for him near the well during the nights. Inuyasha had found her sleeping in the forest alone one night and woke her only to see that she had been crying. It was then that she stopped going. Now they just traveled from village to village in search of the remaining jewel shards. Kagome was mostly quiet now and the whole group realized the difference in her demeanor. It was only after they had defeated a demon and collected another shard that they realized something was definitely wrong with the girl.

"Kagome! Here's the shard." Miroku ran up and handed her the tainted shard as the group waited for her to purify it and join it with the rest the held around her neck.

She grabbed it and tried to concentrate while the group waited… and waited… and waited. Kagome looked startled as she once again looked at the still tainted shard. She looked up at Inuyasha, a frightened look on her face, "I-I can't purify it."

…

"She has suffered a great loss of something she holds dear and it now starting to harbor aggressive feelings towards whatever that something or someone is." Kaede began to pour tea to the group as they listened intently to what may be wrong with the girl. Said girl was not with them at the moment. She told the group that she needed some fresh air and headed off into the forest still carrying the tainted shard.

"I can purify this shard for you if you'd like me to but whatever is ailing her needs to be rid of. If there are more shards she cannot purify then her own bitterness might begin to corrupt the others that she still carries. May I see this shard?"

Miroku blanched. "Kaede-sama, you don't think that she is able to corrupt these shard in her current state, do you?"

Kaede sipped her tea thoughtfully. "It is possible that if she were to come in contact with other tainted shards while being in possession of one that she would could lose some of her senses for a certain period of time, yes… She is not carrying the shards _now_, is she?"

Inuyasha felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. He let loose a string of curses and growled as he stood. "Naraku…"

Sango stood up, a look of fear plastered on her face. "Kagome!"

…

Kagome stood at the bridge. It was starting to get cold outside and she sniffled as her nose started to run. She ran her hands up and down her arms in an attempt to warm up. This was where it all began. She absently fingered the container holding the shards. It had been almost two months now and she had yet to see either of them. She refused to return to her time because she didn't want to risk getting his scent on her again while she was trying to reconcile things with this one in this time. She huffed in exasperation. He wasn't even willing to settle things with her, let alone talk. Her throat started to close and tears welled in her eyes but she shook her head. She wouldn't cry. She wasn't wrong, so she shouldn't feel guilty.

"It seems that we have more in common than you think, miko…"

Kagome turned, startled to hear a voice when she'd neither heard nor felt the presence of someone else in the clearing. She looked up to find Naraku staring at her from the other end of the clearing. She frowned and took a defensive stance. "I have nothing in common with you."

"Oh, come now, Kagome. That's hardly something a miko can say when she can't even purify a single shard." He walked forward, a chuckle escaping his lips. He lifted his half of the tainted shards and held them out to her. "What are you going to do if you get this," he swung the jewel in her direction and watched as her eyes followed it, "if you cannot clear it of its glorious taint?" He stood directly in front of her now, holding the shards out for her. She remained in her stance, eyeing him defiantly. "Do you not remember what happened last time you tried to avoid me?"

She relaxed her stance and realized that at her level, there would be no way to defend herself. She clutched tightly at the shards around her neck. "I won't let you take them."

He smiled darkly at her. "You wouldn't be able to stop me if I tried… but that is not why I'm here." Again he held out the shards to her, "Take it." He watched as her eyes fixated on the jewel. He looked at the ones around her neck. The pure ones started to flicker slightly reacting to the proximity of the darkness radiating from the others. "I know you can feel them drawing you. They can free you from your torment… you only have to let them…"

He watched as her eyes started to lose their spark. Her pureness becoming tainted with the evil emanating from the jewel. Her hand reached out shakily as she went to grab at the shard. "Take it." He repeated.

She was losing the battle in her own mind. One side told her that what he was telling her was true and that all she had to do was take that jewel and her problems would disappear. The other told her that there was something very wrong with everything that was happening. It reminded her of what he did to Inuyasha and Kikyou but that voice was steadily being drowned out. A tear rolled down the side of her face.

"I… I can't." she retracted her hand, her whole form trembling as she averted her gaze, her eyes closing with the gesture. She felt a hand on her chin tilt her head back to him. But when she opened her eyes she no longer saw Naraku.

"Sesshoumaru…" She gasped, her eyes widening even as her mind screamed at her that this wasn't really him. He took her hand and wrapped the tainted half of the shard in hers, closing her fingers around it.

"Take it, and I will stay with you." He tilted her chin up and brought his lips down to hers. More tears steamed down her cheeks as her internal battle was lost and her rational side was locked because a wall of glass keeping its screams silent. She reached up and closed the distance between them, the shards around her neck blackening with her movements.

…

"STOP IT FROM HAPPENING!!!" Sesshoumaru screamed throwing a chair across the room as he looked at Inuyasha.

Shippou grabbed Sesshoumaru in a tight hug, his arms wrapping around the older demon as he let his own tears fall. Shippou was always more of the sensitive type. Sesshoumaru sank to his knees, as he held his mate's son, his eyes never straying from Inuyasha's.

Inuyasha's ears flattened against his skull as he remembered this night. "I'm not supposed to be there…" He whispered quietly to everyone present in the room. Miroku held Sango as they both stood and left the room. "I'm sorry I just can't change things! She made me promise not to!"

Sesshoumaru looked darkly at him and Inuyasha got the message. He left the house and drove to the nearest bar.

He took a seat at the bar and ordered a beer, his concealment spell once again in place. A lady walked over and sat in the stool next to his.

"Looks like you've had a rough night." She said as she ordered herself a drink.

Inuyasha just shrugged and took another swig of his beer, "It's just the beginning."

The lady looked over at him. "You don't recognize me, do you?" Inuyasha looked over, his eyes glancing over the pretty young lady sitting next to him.

"Am I supposed to?" He scratched the back of his head thoughtfully as she smiled at him and gave a slight bow. Her hair fell over both of her eyes but she only uncovered one.

"I guess I never really introduced myself. My name is Etoku Mimi. I'm an art teacher at the school we both work at. You teach…" she blushed slightly and coughed into her hand, "You're the Sex-Ed teacher, right?"

Inuyasha smirked slightly and nodded. "Yes, I'm Hokori Inuyasha, but my kids just call me by my first name… My students I mean." He fidgeted slightly and took another swig. Noticing their surroundings, he glanced at her puzzled. She seemed to understand.

"My boyfriend and I just broke up a few hours ago." She took a sip of her martini and sighed. "I've never really been into the whole control thing…"

Inuyasha looked at her confused. She looked at him and shook her head. "Don't worry about it, it's nothing you should concern yourself with." He shrugged as they both sat there in silence thinking about their own problems.

…

"KAGOME!!!" Inuyasha ran as fast as he could through the forest following Kagome's scent as best he could. Miroku, Sango and Shippou weren't far behind riding on Kirara while screaming for Kagome. They could feel Naraku but his evil wasn't just coming from one direction anymore. It seemed that his aura was just expanding into the surrounding forest with no beginning. His evil was no longer his but they could feel something else joining in his power and it was too big for them to handle.

"KAGOME!!!" Inuyasha ran faster heading toward an old bridge he used to use many years ago. Maybe he could find her there. He was getting so close he could see the clearing. He could see her. He dashed towards the bridge, and skid to a stop, his eyes not believing what he was seeing. "Kagome…"

Naraku looked up to Inuyasha breaking his kiss with the black miko. "You're right on time, Inuyasha." He looked at Kagome and took her by the hand. "Kagome, dear, this hanyou wants to bring back your pain. He wants to take the jewel from you…"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, no longer seeing that beautiful spark that was always in her eyes. He took a step back as she brought out an arrow from her quiver and notched it with incredible speed. "I should never have released you from the Goshinboku tree… and to think that I once loved you…" Inuyasha's ears flattened against his skull, her words stinging him more than he thought they would. But he knew this wasn't really her.

"Kagome, please-"

"Shut-up!!!" Kagome poured power into her arrow, the once pink energy now swirling a deep crimson fury. "You have always caused me nothing but pain… I… hate… you… And now I'll put you back where you belong."

Inuyasha stood frozen as she released the arrow. The arrow flew straight with precision fully intending on hitting its target. Inuyasha's pupils dilated as he watched it come closer.

"SIT!!!!" Her scream echoed in the still of the forest as Inuyasha barely missed being hit by her arrow, her subduing spell bringing him plummeting to the floor as the arrow whipped by and hit the tree behind him. A wash of power enveloped the tree, winding around it before it dissipated.

Naraku frowned and looked as Kagome grabbed at her head and fell to her knees. "What's happening to me?" She cried out as she felt herself slipping away once more into the recesses of her mind. Naraku grabbed her hand and dragged her behind him. "This will not do, miko. I have much to teach you…" He picked her up and in a cloud of miasma, they vanished into the night.

…

"Inuyasha!" Miroku jumped down from Kirara and ran over to him. Inuyasha hadn't moved from where Kagome had just sat him. "Inuyasha, we need to find her… Inuyasha?" He reached down and pulled him up from the dirt. The dirt had smudged from the wetness on his face. Miroku looked at him in silence before placing a hand on his shoulder. "You know she didn't mean anything she said. It wasn't her talking… we're going to find her, we just need some help."

Inuyasha wiped his face and stood. "We need to find Sesshoumaru…"

…

"I'll be fine… whoa!" Mimi grabbed Inuyasha as she lost some balance. She giggled slightly and let him go. "That's was purely coincidental! It's just these heels are really thin and I can't-"

"I'm driving you home. Now where do you live?" Inuyasha sighed and held the woman in front of him steady. She pouted and swatted at him.

"I live three blocks up this way… It's cool, I'm fine. I'll just walk home." She started to walk up the sidewalk and glanced back at him. "Well, Mr. Macho, aren't you going to walk me home?"

Inuyasha shrugged and jogged up to her. "I was already following you, keh!" They walked in relative silence. Every now and then, she'd grab his hand to steady herself and then walk ahead like it never happened. When they finally reached her apartment, there was a guy waiting outside for her.

She groaned and turned to Inuyasha, "Hey, thanks for the walk home but I'm fine now so I'll see you at the school tomorrow, okay?" Her eyes pleaded for him to go and he glanced at the guy who he'd figured out was her boyfriend. He nodded but waited. She looked at him, waiting for him to go.

"I'll just wait 'til you're inside and then I'll go."

She nodded and turned to her apartment. The guy looked at Inuyasha and than at Mimi. She just ignored him and fumbled with her keys. He walked toward her. "Hey… uh, Mimi, look. I'm sorry about what happened earlier. You know I would never hurt you-"

"Yeah, well, too late for that, right!" She finally found the right key and slipped it in the lock.

"Hey, I said I was sorry, don't be like that!" He grabbed her arm and she smacked him.

"Listen, don't ever put your hands on me, alright! Just get out of here, I already told you we're over." She moved her hair from her eye and showed it to the guy, "And this is why."

She unlocked her door and made to close it but the guy stuck his foot in the doorway.

"Hey, she told you to leave, man." Inuyasha walked casually toward the man, his calm clear on his face.

Mimi looked at him. "Inuyasha, I'm fine. Thank you, but you really shouldn't get involved."

"Yeah, man. She's not your girlfriend. She's mine, so just leave."  
Mimi pushed him from her doorway, "I'm not yours either so you have to leave too." She made to close the door but he held it open, grabbing her shirt in the process.

"Mimi, you know what happens when I get mad. Don't do this again tonight." She struggled with him as he forced his way into her apartment.

Inuyasha sighed calmly walked in after the guy. Why did he get involved in these things? He grabbed the guy's shirt from the back and pulled him away from Mimi. "Look, I don't really feel like doing this tonight so you should just go." He dragged him out of the house and threw him across the street, literally. Mimi watched wide eyed as her ex landed painfully on the concrete. She was completely sober now.

The guy across the street stood up his hands in front of him. "Alright, I'm leaving. You can have that bitch. She's not going to give you any either." He spit blood from his mouth and walked off.

Inuyasha walked into her apartment and closed the door behind him. He walked toward Mimi but she backed away. "You need to leave, now." He just walked forward as she backed into a corner. "Please, just leave."

He walked toward her and tilted her chin back, letting her hair fall back from her face. Her left eye was black and her lip was slightly bruised. "Is this the first time?"

She stayed silent but shook her head. "He always did it in places I could cover up…"

"Sit down… where's your fridge?" She pointed him toward the kitchen. He returned with an icepack. "Here, place this above your eye." She did as she was told and he took a seat on the other couch. "Does he have a key?"

She nodded. "It's at his place but he could just go there and come right back…"

"Do you mind if I stay here tonight? I'll sleep on the couch…" He scratched the back of his head. This was rather awkward.

She nodded and stood, "Thanks… I'm just going to go to bed then…" She walked toward the bedroom and closed the door behind her. Inuyasha sighed… what a night…

…

"We have to travel to the Western Lands."

Inuyasha sighed and knotted his brows. "It won't be fast enough if we all go. I know where to find him. I'll go by myself."

"But Inuyasha-"

"No!" He stopped Sango from changing his mind. "We don't have enough time. You didn't see what I saw."

Miroku glanced up and told Kaede to take Shippou out of the room. Once it was clear, Inuyasha sat down nervously, the attention of the group on him. "Naraku is impersonating Sesshoumaru to use Kagome for his own means… We all know that Kagome looks like Kikyou and that Naraku, once Onigumo, still retains his dark heart and his love for Kikyou." Inuyasha hesitated. He didn't know if he should tell them all of what he'd seen.

"He's not going to hurt Kagome, is he?" Sango asked, slightly nervous of the various ways the innocent girl could be harmed.

"When I got there, Naraku was kissing her… and his obsession may take him further than that."

Miroku sat up, fear creeping into his eyes. "Go, Inuyasha. Find Sesshoumaru, we're going to start on our way to look for Naraku. We'll meet you there." They all nodded as Inuyasha took off out of the hut to look for the one person who might be able to save their friend.


	11. Unexpected Union

**A/N:** I see that the last chapter I put up was not very pleasing to all you patient readers, due to the lack of reviews. But alas, every story needs its plot fillers so for all you smut lovers out there; I've given you a small treat. BUT, unfortunately, no, it's not a lemon, but it's full of lime.

Chapter 11

Rin ran in the gardens of his home as he set out to patrol his lands. Sesshoumaru was mostly traveling but that didn't mean that he didn't have a home. He had a very nice home. In fact, he had his own castle. It was somewhat run down now that he didn't really live in it. He had no reason to. He didn't have a mate, thus he didn't have an heir and since all the other lords knew that, they tried to take him over to acquire his land. But he still did have some loyal servants who worked in his castle. Well, they mostly just lived there now because he didn't do anything special anymore. The formal parties and negotiation meetings used to be constant when his father ruled because he had children he needed to protect. The meetings were necessary. But Sesshoumaru didn't have a mate… or a lover… or a miko…

He growled. Damn mikos plaguing his mind. Perhaps he should pay her a visit and play a game of 'Who's Fucking Who?' He growled again and resumed his patrol. What was really bothering him was that he hadn't smelled this 'other man' on her. He only smelled himself on her, but she hadn't seen him in a month so she shouldn't have had his scent on her… No, that wasn't what really bothered him. What was really bothering him was that she had found a release with someone other than him… and she hadn't done it by herself.

He stopped walking and sniffed the air. It seemed as though he would be getting an uninvited guest. Perhaps he would go out of his way to meet with this person.

…

Inuyasha stirred to the sounds of running water. He sat up on the couch he'd been sitting in and looked around the unfamiliar room. He was in that lady's house. He stood and stretched not yet realizing that his concealment spell had worn off while he slept. Walking into the kitchen, he dug in his pocket and pulled out his phone. Dead… He swore under his breath. His looked around for her house phone and saw it next to the stove. He dialed his brother and waited while it rang.

He vaguely registered the water shutting off as he spoke briefly to Sesshoumaru about what happened last night. Mimi walked into the hall, towel around her still damp body, when she heard the voice of a man in her kitchen. She froze and reached in her closet for her bat. She'd been drunk last night so most of the night's events were scattered but the black eye was still there, although the swelling had gone down quite a bit. But that wasn't the point; there was a strange man in her house. She grabbed the bat and tip-toed slowly into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'm probably just going to head straight into class. I don't have enough time to come to the house and change and my car's only three blocks up…" Inuyasha heard Mimi walk in behind him and turned to apologize for using her phone… but instead had to duck as he was nearly clobbered with a baseball bat, "What the fuck?!" He dropped the phone and backed up out of range, as she again swung at him.

"Who…" She froze mid stride as her eyes widened, "You're youkai…"

Inuyasha paused and cursed. He heard the voice of his brother through the phone, his ears swiveling in its direction, "Bring her here."

…

She felt like she was trapped in someone else's body. Every rational though and feeling was bottled up in this glass cage that she was trapped in. She could feel the taint of the jewel wrapping her mind in its evil embrace driving her to madness. And she could feel her glass barrier starting to crack with the pressure of its evil. It would overtake her, and she couldn't do anything to stop it. Maybe she should just give up. There was no one there who would be able to help her anyway. Another crack broke along her glass barrier.

Naraku smiled as he watched the once pure miko slowly losing her mind. She would no longer be a threat to him, she'd become an asset.

"Kagura, go and find out what our friends are up to. We don't want unexpected visitors." Kagura bowed and drew out her feather, prepared to get away from her 'Master' as fast as she could. What he was trying to do to that girl was unnerving her. He was constantly touching her and playing with her hair. As she turned, she briefly caught a glimpse of white hair and shuddered. He was role playing again. The girl didn't have much time.

…

"It's true, damn it!!!" Inuyasha dodged another blow from his half-brother, sweat beading down his brow. He'd been running all night to find him and he was exhausted. He didn't have the energy to deal with Sesshoumaru right now. He needed to help Kagome before anything serious happened.

"And why, hanyou, should I care what happens to the miko?" Sesshoumaru landed with practiced ease and slowly walked towards Inuyasha. "The girl made her own choice."

Inuyasha didn't even bother to move when Sesshoumaru gave him a swift kick in the side. He flew through the forest and skidded to a stop just before a tree. "She didn't choose to leave with Naraku. He disguised himself as you and kissed her."

Sesshoumaru froze. "Where did he take her?"

Inuyasha stood and clutched his side. He wouldn't be able to reach Kagome in the state he was in. "You have to find her. I don't know where she is but Sango and Miroku are looking for her in the surrounding towns. There have been rumors of powerful demons coming from a certain town to the east. That's where they're headed."

"Was she bleeding?"

Inuyasha looked at him, confused. "Not that I know of… but we both know what Naraku is capable of. What does that have to do with anything?" Sesshoumaru turned from him, but Inuyasha grabbed at his arm, "Is there something I don't know about?"

Sesshoumaru smirked and shook his brother's hand off, "There is much you don't know."  
"Look, if there is something important about that, maybe I can share some information with you."

He turned, "We don't have time. Get up and follow me."

Inuyasha shook his head. He didn't want to admit this but for Kagome's sake he had to. "I will only slow you down."

Sesshoumaru grabbed Inuyasha and slung him over his shoulder, "Then this Sesshoumaru will bring you. We have much to discuss, hanyou."

…

Shippou looked out into the sky as he felt the approach of a familiar foe. "Kagura's coming straight at us!"

Sango directed Kirara down toward the ground and they all jumped off, waiting for the fight they were expecting from the wind youkai, but instead she lightly landed a few feet in front of them and bowed low, waiting for their return gesture.

Sango backed up slightly and wielded Hiraikotsu but Miroku held out a hand in a gesture to wait. Stepping forward, he bowed in return and waited for her to start talking.

"Houshi-sama, as you know, I am Kagura of the wind. Although Naraku created me, I am not under his command. No one can control the wind, but he does have my heart and my sister's soul. We are as much his captives as is your miko." Kagura looked over the small group, briefly noticing the lack of their hanyou friend. "The miko…"

Sango stepped forward, her brow creasing in worry, "What about the miko? Where is Kagome-chan?"

Kagura placed her hand over her stomach as if sick. "Naraku is planning to take her… very soon."

Shippou looked up, confused as the others blanched. Miroku stepped forward towards the demoness. "Will he kill you?"

She nodded, all the while looking down towards the ground. Miroku continued, "We can try everything to help you, but you must take us to her."

Kagura looked up startled. She was not expecting an invitation to join them. She shook her head, her head held high and proud. "Arigatou, but… I'm certain I will not survive the coming battle."

Sango looked at her with admiration. "We will still help you in any way we can. You have yet to see Kagome-chan's power."

…

_How dare you say that my behavior is unacceptable  
So condescending unnecessarily critical  
I have the tendency of getting very physical  
So watch your step cause if I do you'll need a miracle_

You drain me dry and make me wonder why I'm even here  
This Double Vision I was seeing is finally clear  
You want to stay but you know very well I want you gone  
Not fit to fuckin' tread the ground that I am walking on

When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
There's no way we're gonna give up

_  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe_

Naraku slid his hands down Kagome's arms as he brought her closer to him. She didn't see him, but rather a cold impersonation of one that she was very familiar with. "Miko…" He grinned and brought his head closer to her neck, "Why don't we get a taste of some of that unusual blood…" She winced slightly as his teeth grazed her neck.

"Sesshoumaru… we… you know you can't…" She vaguely registered the words coming from her mouth and knew that this wasn't the man that was going to be her future mate. Inside she cringed but her body barely reacted to his ministrations.

Naraku grinned. "Who's going to stop me?" He bit down and sucked hard on the blood that flooded into his mouth. His already red eyes started turning a deeper shade of crimson as a pained moan was wrenched from the girl's mouth. She was pushed down and straddled, the blood craze morphing Naraku back to his own human form. Kagome screamed when he placed another gash on her shoulder. She couldn't stop him. He just kept taking more of her blood. His hands grabbed at her, moving lower and grabbing at her skirt.

"Stop… please…" Kagome felt her mind screaming, but her voice came out in mere whispers. And the darkness surrounding her cracked her barrier once more. Soon every part of her would no longer be pure.

_CRACK…_

Tears fell from her eyes, more gashes appearing on her body. He crashed his lips on hers, a small shriek dying on her lips.

…

_What you are doing is screwing things up inside my head  
You should know better you never listened to a word I said  
Clutching your pillow and writhing in a naked sweat  
Hoping somebody someday will do you like I did_

Sesshoumaru grabbed the wind demoness by her throat. "Take me to her."

Miroku worriedly stood watching the scene play out. "Sesshoumaru-sama, she's taking us there."

Sesshoumaru snarled at him and squeezed tighter on her throat. "There is not enough time!!! You _humans _are moving too slow!!! Tell me where she is!!!"

Kagura was dropped to the ground, gasping for air. "Naraku is not far from here; in the next town… he is hurting her. I can feel him."

Sesshoumaru's eyes bled red and he took off east toward the town.

…

The shidinamachuu wrapped earnestly around their master, trying the make her take the souls she needed to stay alive. Kikyou just sat calmly, resting against a tree trunk as the souls returned to skies and headed back to their owners. She refused to take anymore souls. She was ready for whatever fate had in mind for her, even if she was scared.

_When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
There's no way we're gonna give up_

_  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe_

Her clay body once again cracked and she sighed. Soon she'd be no more than a pile of dust. So she waited until the sky lit up in a crimson tide, a last effort to bring light to this dreary day, and she let out her last breath, her body slowly turning to dust as it joined the wind in its cross over the skies.

…

Kagome screamed when her barrier finally shattered. She felt herself being thrown in every which way as if trapped inside a whirlpool of darkness. She felt like she was drowning. She could barely breathe. She pushed against the figure above her, who was suffocating her. She had no strength and the evil wrapped around the last sane part of her mind, willing her to just let go. It was so tempting to listen. Its voice was so peaceful. She would feel no more pain. This would be the last of her struggles and then she wouldn't have to worry anymore. The jewel would give her everything she wanted because it knew everything about her. It comforted her and she slowly began to sink, no more pushing, no more fighting. She would just give in.

_Does it kill  
Does it burn  
Is it painful to learn  
That it's me that has all the control_

Does it thrill  
Does it sting  
When you feel what I bring  
And you wish that you had me to hold

Her eyes' last spark died as Naraku started to tear at her clothing, laughing maniacally when more gashes formed on her body. She would be his and he would taste her blood forever. His tongue rolled down her chest, leaving a red sticky trail. She shuddered but did not move, her hands fisting on his robes, and her eyes staring into nothingness.

And then she felt something calling to her. Her weightlessness started to ground itself and she felt her body in contact with the floor. There was a sharp pulse in her heartbeat. A gasp left her body, and the bright blue of her eyes fought the gray that had pooled over. A fire burned in her body as a crimson glow burst from every pore. She breathed easier when the jewel that she had once held was wrenched from her grasp. The shards around her neck turned a brilliant shade of pink. And she felt complete for the first time in such a long time.

_When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe_

Her eyes looked up registering the scowling form of her worst enemy and she stood, a new power bursting forth from her body as the crimson glow turned a blinding pink. Naraku shrieked when a blast of power hit him. He flew back through the wall and landed on the dirt outside the home he'd originally taken over. Kagome stepped forward and reached down to her bow and quiver. Notching the arrow with ease she aimed at him.

"I am no man's whore." She fired.

_Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe_

_(Harder to Breathe – Maroon 5)_

…

Sesshoumaru ran into the town. He headed into the direction where he'd not only felt but saw a massive amount of power. It looked as though the ground were scorched with holy power. He looked over.

Kagome sat on the ground, her tattered clothing barely covering her form. She was still bleeding in various places. Stepping forward he bent down to her level. She didn't move.

"You came back…" Her frame started to shake and tears rolled down her cheeks. She looked at him, her watery, blue eyes barely making him out to her. She shuddered and wrapped her arms around herself. And as she started to cry, he draped his haori over her shoulders and lifted her small frame to himself.

He heard the rest of the group come up behind him. Inuyasha slid from Kirara's back and walked up next to Sesshoumaru. "Is she-"

"No." Sesshoumaru turned and walked past them, heading back toward his lands. "She stopped him before that happened."

Inuyasha nodded and looked at the new member in his group. Kagura looked into the ruined home where Naraku had resided. She slowly stepped inside. Inuyasha followed after her. Kagura sat on the floor cradling something to her. She looked up to him. "He didn't take it with him."

Kagura gasped slightly as her heart once again joined with her. She looked up to Inuyasha, "I owe the miko a life debt. As such, I am honor bound to keep it."

Inuyasha nodded and turned back to where Sesshoumaru no longer stood. "Come; let's find a place to rest. We will meet with them in the morning." Miroku and Sango picked up Shippou and started out into the forest to find a decent campground. The day's stress had gotten to all of them and for now they just needed to rest. They were slightly startled when a little girl walked up to them, her once lifeless eyes now glittering in a child's innocence. "Is my sister with you?"

"Kanna…" Kagura stood up and rushed over, picking the girl up in her arms. "Are we…" A glimmer of hope wavered in her voice.

Kanna smiled and dropped the soul stealing mirror. It cracked on the forest floor, forgotten, as the child returned her sister's hug. "Yes, we are free."

Sango watched; a sad smile etched on her face. She thought back to her brother and hung her head. Miroku wrapped his arm on her shoulder and continued to lead them into the woods.

Inuyasha stepped out of the broken home and into the night. The wind lifted his hair and he breathed deeply as the scent of clay flew past him in the breeze.

…

Kagome had passed out on the way to his home, so when he arrived, he quickly bathed her and dressed her in one of his many haori. Looking over his wounds, he knew they'd scar if they weren't tended to. Undoing the sash at her waist, he made to open the shirt but her hand shot out, clutching tightly at his wrist.

"Don't…" The urgency in her voice was very apparent when she tiredly looked up at him, "Please."

He lightly pushed her hands away, "There is not much blood." She still struggled with him and he eventually clutched her hands in each of his, "I am not him."

She went limp in his arms and couldn't hold the tears at bay anymore. She wept. She wept for all those who had been hurt by Naraku. She wept for her ignorance. She wept for her broken spirit. And as she wept, Sesshoumaru just held her.

…

Kanna and Shippou had fallen asleep almost immediately after the camp fire had been lit. Miroku and Sango were snuggled up together, both worried over their miko companion but now relieved that she was in much more capable hands. Together, they both drifted off into fitful bouts of sleep after such a stressful day. Inuyasha and Kagura did not have as much luck drifting into the welcoming darkness. Both stared as the licking flames of the campfire.

Inuyasha couldn't shake the feeling of dread that had wrenched itself in his gut, since the scent of clay had not so long ago, drifted to his oversensitive nose.

Kagura, sitting across from the hanyou was also deeply in thought, although her mind was turned to more positive thoughts. The mistress of the wind could now do as her element: whatever she pleased. It was such an uncommon thought that she sat in an almost shock for a very good long while before realizing that it was really true. She looked up when the hanyou stirred.

Inuyasha rose to his feet, a heaviness set on his shoulders that should not have come to one as young as he. He sighed, his ears pressed flat against his skull as he turned and walked solemnly through the trees, probably to brood. Kagura stood up and walked after him. Perhaps she would try to make some things right. She found him several yards from camp, perched high in one of the older trees of this forest. Calling her feather at her command, she glided upward in a gentle breeze and hovered not far from him. She knew of his thoughts, having known of what was being carried in the wind not long ago.

They didn't speak, just kind of acknowledged one another. It seemed to be enough… and when it wasn't, she perched next to him on his tree. Inexperienced in matters of love or emotion, she couldn't fathom what he was currently feeling. "What is it like?" She paused, not knowing where to go from there. The question was rather personal but she was curious by nature.

Inuyasha merely looked at her, a momentary look of confusion on his face.

She clarified. "To… love?" Very unused to the word, she looked at him quizzically as it rolled of her tongue with a not so unpleasant taste. She was created already grown. So the idea of no emotion was not instilled in her as it would have been on your normal demon spawn.

Inuyasha's heart gave a painful tug. He cleared his throat and looked over the smaller of the trees that he rested so high above. "It hurts…"

Kagura nodded slowly, thinking back to what she had felt Naraku trying to do with Kagome. "So did Naraku love the miko?"

Inuyasha vehemently shook his head. "It's not that kind of pain."

Kagura looked at him, "Why would you want to love if it causes pain?"

Inuyasha sighed, and gestured his head back to their camp. "Think of someone taking your sister and killing her."  
Kagura's brows drew together sharply in anger but something foreign pulled at where her heart now rested. She placed her hand over her chest and looked at him quizzically. Inuyasha wiped at her face and when he pulled back, she saw a wetness that was unfamiliar to her. Bringing her hand to her eyes, she felt her own tears coming from her eyes as they blurred her vision. "Is this love?"

Inuyasha nodded. "That is a certain type of love."

Kagura nodded and wiped at her face as the feeling left her. "Why would you want to feel that way?"

Inuyasha looked up at the moon and thought back to his times with Kikyou and Kagome. He'd loved them, and he still did but both were no longer in his grasp. He looked back at Kagura and cupped her cheek, bringing her lips within an inch of his. She gasped as her heart beat sped up. A blush formed on her cheeks and he stared down at her lips. "Love… can bring incredible… _feelings_… to one who is experiencing it." He didn't know why he was telling her these things. He only knew that they took his mind off of more depressing matters. And it was interesting to see something other than anger and fear flit across her features.

Kagura felt a pulsing start within her body, and she felt his touch on her cheek all to clearly. Everything seemed to grow still around them and yet she could hear every breath, every beat… "Is love… mating?"

Inuyasha let her go and sat back against the tree, a minute blush appearing on his cheeks. "No… love can lead to mating… and make it something entirely more pleasant." As much as people assumed about him, Inuyasha was no blushing virgin. He and Kikyou had… coupled. He still blushed but that was because he was still somewhat inexperienced. A few times didn't make someone an expert.

Kagura tried to calm the racing of her heart. She felt overheated and thanked whoever that she was a wind mistress, she could hide her scent very well. The bodily reactions confused her and when joined with emotions, she didn't know how humans dealt with them so easily. No wonder demons voided all of theirs except the threatening ones. She looked over to him, "Could you… show me?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he almost fell off the tree. He blushed and shook his head. "It's not an instant thing…" He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "It can take weeks, or even years for love to develop."

Kagura blushed. "Oh…" She thought about the humans she saw in villages: young men courting females and older couples arguing. She thought about the large amount of arranged couples who'd never met but still mated. "Why would you want to mate with someone you don't love?"

Inuyasha thought back to Kagome and their earlier situation. "The physical act of mating is very…" He cleared his throat as another blush formed on his cheeks.

"Pleasurable?" She ventured. Kagura smirked. It seemed that with this conversation there came a sore spot for the hanyou. It just further added to her interest. "How does it feel?"

Inuyasha held back a strangled noise as he started to lose his control. Her smirk blossomed into a grin at his reaction, "That good, huh?" The blush traveled further until he was sure that his ears would have turned red if they could. Kagura couldn't help the rise of her own blush as her body once again started to pulse slightly. She moved closer to him. Again she asked him a startling question, "Will you show me?"

Inuyasha stared disbelievingly at her. She only scooted closer. She took her hair out of its customary bun, her dark hair falling loosely around her in waves. She brought her face close to his not really sure how to proceed. He turned away, his claws reflexively digging into the bark under his hands. "It's very intimate… would you rather not wait to find someone you… loved?"

She tilted his head back to hers but her quickly slipped from the tree and onto the grass with as much grace as he had. She fluttered silently down beside him, her face averted at his rejection. "Do you not find me attractive?"

Inuyasha panicked. He always seemed to get the wrong point across. "No…"

She flinched.

He started at his stupidity, "I mean yes!!! You're beautiful, but-"

She looked up, interrupting his babbling. "You think me beautiful?"

He kneeled down next to her, making to touch at her hair before pulling back. "You are… but wouldn't you rather be with-"

"I may not survive long enough to experience such things."

Inuyasha finally looked at her with understanding. He didn't move and she took that as his final sign of rejection. She sat up and made to place her hair back to it's customary state when she heard the rustling of fabric. Turning to glance at him, she watched him shrug out of his fire rat fur to reveal the smooth expanse of muscle on his chest. They boy she knew had not only matured mentally it seemed. Her breath hitched as he turned to her. "It hurts at first…"

Her breathing began to shallow when she nodded slightly. He grabbed at her wrist and her hair again tumbled in waves of black. "How long does it last?" She whispered as he moved closer to her, her body instinctively edging to his.

Tilting her chin up, he moved down to her throat, his breath ghosting over the pale flesh. She shuddered at the sensation, the heat starkly contrasted the chill of the night. He kissed the flesh softly and she held back a startled gasp. "As long as you like."

…

"Inuyasha-san! Listen to me!!!" Mimi was hiding behind various pieces of furniture in her home, only to dart to another location as he made to pounce on her. "I'm not going to tell anyone!!!"

She gave a slight shriek when he grabbed at her foot. She collided with the floor and he mumbled a quick apology before dragging her closer to him.

She gave up running from him and hastily grabbed her towel to keep it from coming off. When she was close enough, she quickly slapped him upside his head! "Pervert!"

He growled but stopped when she quickly settled in his arms. "How do you know about youkai?"

She huffed and held her towel in place. "I'll have you know that my aunt is youkai, thank you very much!"

Inuyasha muffled a snort. "But you are not!"  
Mimi stiffened. "She's not my real aunt… she kind of just adopted me."

Inuyasha sighed and let her go. She stood up and hurried into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. He followed and waited at the door. "So…" He waited as she got dressed, might as well have some small talk, "Who's your aunt?"

Mimi quickly opened the door, fully dressed and ready to go. "Her name is Kanna… She's a void demon… Inuyasha-san? Are you okay?"

…

Sango was the first to wake. As she looked over the camp she noted the curious absence of a certain hanyou and wind demon. She pulled herself from Miroku's arms, noting also that his hands hadn't wandered on that particular night. Smiling sheepishly she reached over and into Kagome's bag, pulling out a few water bottles. She went forward through the trees to where they seemed to thin out into a small clearing. What she saw was more than shocking.

A slight growl was given and she backed off, a small blush tinting her cheeks as she bowed slightly in apology of her intrusion. Perhaps she would look for water in a different direction.

The growl it seemed had come from a very satisfied hanyou.

A/N: Okay, I love this chapter; I don't care what any of you say. As always, read and review. Please and thank you!


	12. I Can Handle Pain

**A/N:** AND THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!!!! **Warning,** lemony goodness!!! But, this lemon was given to me by a friend of mine, so I cannot take all the credit for it. That would be wrong. You'd better review!!! I worked really hard on this!!! There's only like 2-3 more chapters and then it's going to finally be over!!! Enjoy…

Chapter 12

The phone rang. Everyone had heard it in the house. She just knew they did. "Is anyone going to get that!" She yelled, knowing that everyone could hear her. Silence greeted her. She grumbled but fluidly left the kitchen and her cooking. Just for a minute, she promised herself, knowing that this phone call could not be for her. It never was.

She sighed and picked up the phone. "Moshi-moshi…"

Again silence greeted her but this time on the phone. Her brows creased in anger. Everyone seemed to be ignoring her. She tried again, a slight tinge of annoyance creeping into her voice, "_Hello?_"

Someone on the other end breathed into the phone and then cleared his throat, "Kagura…"

The phone slipped from her grasp and dropped with a thud onto the carpeted floor. Her dinner started to burn in the kitchen.

…

Sango did eventually find a stream and filled up the water bottles she held, the blush never straying from her face. She walked back to camp, the blush still lingering on her cheeks. She sat down next to Miroku, the blush still on her cheeks. But she never said a word. Even when Miroku asked her what was wrong, she merely shook her head, the blush spreading down her neck.

They packed up camp fairly quickly and roused the children. Digging in Kagome's bag, Sango had finally let the blush fade and made a quick meal for the group. Shortly after that, Inuyasha and Kagura returned to camp, looking as fresh as ever. Sango's blush returned tenfold and she looked down into her lap. Kagura merely glanced at her before trying to fend off a blush of her own. Inuyasha just stared off to the side, coughing slightly as a small pink tint also graced his cheeks. And Miroku just smirked. Perhaps he had more influence on others than he originally thought.

He stood up, a proud smile now gracing his face. "Now that we are all here, I do believe we should start heading west."

But something was wrong. He hadn't made any comments, nor did he try to cop a feel. Sango looked confused. She brought Hiraikotsu out and hit him in the head anyway, casting a halfhearted "Pervert" in his direction, just for good measure.

He rubbed at the knot in his head, but the smile never left his face.

And that was that.

…

It had taken a while for Kagome to let Sesshoumaru clean her wounds but it worked in her favor. She calmed down after it was all said and done and he'd restrained himself the way a taiyoukai should have. She'd fallen into a fitful sleep in his arms after that and he just cradled her all night, soothing her when nightmares plagued her dreams.

When she woke, it was to a warm embrace. She snuggled deeper into his chest, inhaling the scent that was truly masculine and fresh all at the same time. She lazily trailed patterns on his chest and he gave a low rumble that vibrated deeply in his chest. It sounded very much like a purr. All the same, she didn't want to move. She was too comfortable and her mind didn't want to leave the comfort zone of mush that it was. Alas, all good things had to come to an end. She thought back to the last few days' events and shuddered. Sesshoumaru just tightened his grasp on her, his head coming down to nudge her in a gesture of comfort.

"Do you want to bathe?" The deep baritone of his voice rang straight through her body and she shivered at the sound.

She never said a word, but nodded slightly. He sat up, bringing her with him. She didn't make eye contact and she barely moved. When they reached the natural spring in his home, he sat her near the water. She dipped her legs into it, relishing in the warmth that surrounded them. Sesshoumaru undressed and quietly slipped into the water, coming to stand in front of her. He went to grasp at the sash when her hands moved over his, halting his movement.

And then the most unusual thing happened. His face jerked to the side, as a slight sting registered on his cheek. They both sat there for a moment registering what just happened. Kagome brought her hand down and pulled her feet from the water. Getting up to her two feet, she stepped back and continued to stare at him. He kept very still, startled that a human woman would dare shame the taiyoukai. He moved his head slowly, the beginning of a snarl curling on his lip.

She'd smacked him. But of course he deserved it, he just didn't know why yet. She was trembling in barely repressed fury. She was glowing pink, not very brightly but enough, to get her point across. "I am not a whore…" Her voice started to waver as she stated the last word. Her glow dying down as her fury melted to despair. "Your sense of smell is not so lousy. I know you know whose scent was on me that night."

She sniffled and finally crumbled. She fell to her knees but she didn't cry. She had nothing left to cry. When she looked at him, he was no longer in the water but squatting down next to her, clothed once again. He snaked an arm around her waist and carried her back to his chambers. He was silent the entire time.

…

"Kagura, are you still there?"

She picked up the phone and slid slowly to the ground, placing the receiver to her ear. "Inuyasha… it's been such a long time." She heard him sigh on the phone.

"What happened to you?"

…

They were moving at a steady pace. Kirara was holding Miroku and the children while Inuyasha gave it a run along the trail on the road below them. Strangely, Kagura and Sango shared a seat on her feather, trailing silently behind the others.

Sango cleared her throat to catch the wind youkai's attention. Kagura looked over knowing all too well what she was about to say and stopped her before she said it. "It's okay… It's not like you walked in on us… we were just… sleeping… together."

Sango blushed and nodded. But she couldn't contain her curiosity. "What's it like?"

Kagura blushed, not really knowing how to answer. Familiar words rang in her mind and she blurted them out, "It hurts at first… and then it's… pleasurable…" She turned a deep red as she ventured further with her words, "And it lasts as long as you like."

Sango giggled and Kagura couldn't help but join in the mirth shortly after.

…

Sesshoumaru dropped the miko unceremoniously on his bedding and growled at her. The sound was harsh and she flinched, curling back on the soft cover. "If you had just told me, there would not have been a problem!"

"Bull shit!" She started at her own use of language, momentarily distracted before she held firm with that phrase. It was fitting. Her fists curled on the bedding but she held his gaze. "Had you known then what you know now, you would have thought that I was mad!"

He snarled again, "I still think you mad, woman!"

"You know _**nothing**_ about me!"

The room stilled and she sat trembling on the bed. She was stilled drained from her power burst the night before and this argument only stirred her gathered powers more. Spots began to dance in front of her eyes and the briefly brought a hand in front of her face when she could hardly see. She gasped, waving her hand before her eyes… nothing. "I- I… can't…" She felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her trembling frame. "Sesshoumaru…"

"You need rest… we will discuss this when your strength has returned."

She nodded and closed her eyes, falling into another troubled sleep.

It was late when she awoke, her lashes fluttering softly on her cheek. Sitting up she was relieved to find that she could see, even in the dark of the room. But she was alone. She lay back down, staring at the high ceiling in his bedroom. Fingering the tie of the haori at her waist, she grimaced at the shape her body was in. Shallow scars, barely noticeable to anyone, lined her chest. But she knew. And she remembered how she got them… always would. She turned on her side, and grasped for the shards at her neck. All of this was because of a stupid jewel. Breaking the chain around her neck, she flung the jewel across the room, the glass, it held, shattering as it hit the wall.

She didn't want this responsibility. She never asked for this… and all she would get is heartache. All it would cause is heartache. Five hundred years would go by before she would even see Sesshoumaru and she was supposed to be his mate. Everyone else waited too. What if she never made it alive from the battle? Why wasn't there a future Kagome?

A brief light in the room alerted her to someone entering. She didn't move. Perhaps if she feigned sleep, he would leave her alone.

"Kagome?"

That wasn't Sesshoumaru. She sat up, looking towards the shoji screen. "Inuyasha?"

He rushed forward, placing her in a crushing hug. They didn't speak. After all these years, they didn't have to. He just held her and she gripped his haori in her small hands. And suddenly, she didn't want to be this person anymore. She just wanted to be a normal girl, with a boring life. She didn't want to have a mate that she would cause harm. She didn't want to cause anyone else any harm. Her grip slowly loosed on Inuyasha's haori and she looked up at him, the man she'd loved for such a long time.

And all she wanted was to feel. She pressed her lips up against his, his own hesitation melting as he reciprocated. But he was the first to break the contact. A pain tugged at his heart and he knew, really knew , what love was… the only problem was that they both knew that it wasn't supposed to be shared between them. She pulled him back, fumbling with the ties of his fire rat fur. "I don't care anymore… please just help me not to hurt anyone else."

Footsteps echoed down the hall, walking slowly away from the room. Inuyasha stilled her hands as his ears swiveled back to the sound. He turned to her, a passion he never knew for the girl welling within him.

"I can't…" He stepped from the bed, releasing her as he did, and walked out of the room. He would honor her request and not hurt anyone else.

He walked silently down the hall, only once glancing up as he passed the stoic form of his brother. He felt nothing from his brother: no anger, no pain… just nothing. And so he said nothing, and continued past the stoic lord back to his chambers but when he reached them, he walked past. Tonight would be another night to drown his sorrow. He slowly entered another room, removing his haori once he was inside. Warmth surrounded his frame as he curled up next to another.

…

Kagome walked out to the balcony, looking up at the sky as she did. She'd just been rejected… again. Fate was very cruel. She felt the presence of another walk up behind her. Turning her gaze from the moon, she looked down at her feet.

"You try my patience yet again."

She sighed, any anger she'd once held for him washing away in the wind. "I'm going to hurt you… but I can't seem to stop it from happening."

He didn't respond, thinking in his arrogance that he couldn't be hurt. Not by a mere woman. This girl from the future, as he'd come to learn, was more confusing than anyone he'd ever met. She was always looking for the safety of others above herself. And where once happiness surrounded her frame, sadness lingered as though she held the fate of everyone in her hands.

He grasped her hand and placed something in them.

As she looked down, she already knew. The shard glittered beautifully in the moonlight and she couldn't help but wonder how something so beautiful could cause so much pain. "I don't want this burden anymore…"

He remained passive but closed her hand around the jewel. "I know." And he knew more than she gave him credit for. Lowering his head he brushed his lips past hers but she pulled back.

"This will only end in pain…" She whispered, her eyes averted from his.

"I can handle pain." He watched a tear slide from the side of her eye and brought her close to him. Again he lowered his head, kissing her softly until she was arching up to meet him.

Sesshoumaru moved to the delicate skin behind her ear, and Kagome felt him kiss her flesh softly, fleetingly, before his tongue began to trace a leisurely pattern. She closed her eyes briefly as an involuntary shudder passed through her, like nothing she'd ever known. She stumbled slightly, and naturally, he caught her, bringing her closer to him in the process. He exhaled against her neck, delighting in the little shiver he felt run through her unstable form. She was warm and alive, her body almost pulsing under his exploring fingers. She was pressed to close to him, and he could feel every movement, every throb, ever shudder against his body. He took her hand in his own, bringing it upward, placing it on the firm plane of his chest. His bare skin felt strange; the surface was cool and solid, but underneath she felt something hot and fluid. She stood there, her hand still resting against his skin, overcome. What the hell was she doing here, and with him, no less? Yet, her fingers moved slightly, exploring.

Gently laying her down on the cool surface of the balcony, she gave a slight cry of surprise as he moved himself above her. He muffled the noise with his own mouth, claiming her lips gently but firmly, molding himself to her, reaching underneath her to brace his hand against the small of her back. He pressed gently, arching her upward to meet him. And she could only ask herself: was this what she'd been searching for?

She wanted to hold him while his movements carried her to a higher state of being, wanted to close her eyes and let the sheer pleasure of the moment consume her, wanted to feel a pair of strong arms around her while she cried out and shook, keeping her grounded until she found consciousness again. She wanted to be cradled, sheltered, and cherished. She didn't think it was too much to ask of someone who cared for her.

Sesshoumaru continued his game, teasing her lips with his, until she was straining upward, seeking the sweet pressure of his lips on her own. His mission accomplished, he resumed the assault on her senses, his kisses less gentle, becoming more insistent. His hair fell over both of them, blocking out the light.

Her hands crept their way up to the small of his back, and as he began the slow, mind-robbing task of undulating his hips against her own, Kagome's eyes slid shut, her brain registering astonishment until the sheer wonder of it began to take over and her eyes opened at half mast. Her breathing quickened, and against her will her legs rose, her knees clutching at his hips tightly.

As she began to match his rhythm automatically, her thighs gently cradling his weight, stark realization lightly shook her. The truth of what was occurring came to the surface. Her movements stilled, and she stared up at him, confusion playing over her features.

Sesshoumaru paused, meeting her eyes. A hand stole upward to cup her cheek, and he began to softly reassure her. "Relax miko. You're fine." He stroked her soft skin, and slowly but surely, she began to go limp underneath him, any bit of fight she may have had left draining from her body. He covered her lips again, gently coaxing her out of her reservations. Her body lay soft and inviting beneath him and the sigh that slipped past her lips was stifled by his own groaning.

He briefly wondered how a human could make mincemeat out of his nerves so thoroughly. But attraction worked in mysterious ways.

Sesshoumaru propped himself up on one arm, gripping the sash of the haori she wore between his fingers. He watched, spellbound, as the pale flesh of her stomach was uncovered, bit by bit. Just the sight of it sent a shudder rocketing through him. His free hand stole downward, and he found himself stroking her snowy skin, the urge too strong to fight.

Kagome's head sank down onto the pillows, her breathing harsh and ragged. Through the haze that took over her mind, she was able to formulate a thought, though it was slow in coming. It'd never been this powerful before…

A sudden request broke through the fog that had formed in her head, the deep tenor of his voice sending a shudder raking down her body.

"Sit up for a moment."

She complied and he slipped the shirt free from her shoulders. Her body was completely exposed to him, and his breath actually caught at the sight of her. He felt as if he had been slammed from behind, as if some huge blunt object has just knocked him senseless. He leaned down, his arms wrapping around her, crushing her to him, his soft, demanding lips molding over her trembling ones. He felt a sudden need to devour her, to find solace in her, to find comfort and peace in her. While these urges were disturbing to him, he felt helpless to stop them.

His hands slid downward, gripping her hips, spanning his fingers over them, getting accustomed to her delicacy. The feel of her skin underneath his hands was absolutely exquisite. The hands gripping her hips shifted to her waist, gliding their way upward, skimming past her breasts, until they rested on her shoulders.

Her breasts were lovely and round, rising and falling as her breathing became more frantic. Her skin almost glowed, radiant and slightly rosy, flushing even more before his hands even touched her. He merely took a moment to take in the sheer beauty of her body before his hands left her smooth, flat stomach to cup the soft, pale skin of her chest.

Kagome quivered, her breath catching in her throat as he leaned down to kiss her again. He moved to her neck, then her shoulders, before giving her breasts his full attention. Her sensitive flesh tightened as she felt the cool breeze of his breath on her skin. Sesshoumaru released a burst of air from his pursed lops, drawing an agonized gasp from hers. His tongue moved first in a flickering motion, batting at the sensitive peak, creating sensations that caused her brows to knit together. Sounds of pleasure began to escape from her throat, and eventually, her fingers wound their way into his hair, pressing him to her as he lovingly caressed her intimately. His patience almost reaching an end, he began to use stronger strokes, and in response, Kagome arched her back, moaning in delirious anticipation as he kissed the satiny soft area between her breasts before returning to her mouth.

She'd had been so caught up in the attention his mouth had been bestowing on her body that she hadn't noticed his hands were on the move again, not realizing what he was doing until her hips began to move, matching the rhythm his fingers set. He used long, gentle strokes, gauging her excitement by her low, incoherent moans. She looked up, her eyes misty with arousal as he released her lips, using her hips to rock against his touch, making the contact more solid.

But eventually, his teasing took its toll on her, and she raised her arms, wrapping them around his neck and pressing herself to him. The sensation of their bodies resting against one another was driving him slowly insane, and moving against her abated the ache a bit, though an entirely different ache took its place. Kagome's head fell back, and a thin cry pierced the otherwise silent air.

Her arched neck lay exposed, and he took the opportunity to bury his face in its gentle slope, ever so gently raking his teeth against her sensitive skin. He was rewarded with a soft whimper, and she undulated against him until he returned the favor, their moans mingling together.

Sesshoumaru gained a modicum of control, pushing her back against the cold marble of his balcony, rising to remove his remaining garments. His pants were tossed to the floor, and his undergarment followed. Through the haze of passion, Kagome still managed to acknowledge that he was now completely undressed. She went still beneath him, her eyes wide. He bent his head, nuzzling the curve of her neck in a sign of reassurance. "Just relax."

Kagome stared up at him, attempting to relax, as he'd instructed. She felt his hard thighs nudging her legs apart slowly, and then the shocking sensation of his manhood pressing against her intimately. She was finding difficulty relaxing, but remaining tense was impossible; her limbs were weak and she collapsed against the pillows with an exhausted sigh.

In a daze, she was aware of a pressing, burning sensation, spreading though her innermost region. Though his penetration was exceedingly slow and gentle, the pain was searing, and she couldn't hold back the shriek of protest and surprise. She prayed silently for him to please stop, and then to please continue, and again to stop, and continue, until he had completed the task of entering her fully. Her requests continued to echo in her mind, shortening until one word was decipherable. The ache was already beginning to subside, though she feared it might return full blast if he began to move.

Despite that fear, the word that had been bouncing around inside her skull burst forth in the form of a softly spoken murmur. "Please."

"Yes," he murmured his answer immediate, and almost automatic.

Sesshoumaru paused, gathering his control, and she took advantage of the moment of inactivity to grab a hold of her own wits. The pain in her abdomen was startling, but bearable. It was strange.

Now that the worst part had passed, the fear had started to ebb away, along with some of the initial pain. She looked up, her eyes moist with unshed tears as Sesshoumaru towered above her. There was little light as it was, but his hair cascaded over, drowning out the remaining dimness. It hung everywhere, spilling over her face, chest and shoulders, and finally, over the pillows, mingling with her own, black and white blending together.

Kagome focused on the region of his chest, lacking the confidence to look into his eyes at this point, which seemed absurd when taken into account exactly what position they both were in. That stirring that she'd read so much about in romance novels and magazine articles, that strange feeling of disorientation... she'd always assumed that it was overrated. It could never have been possible to feel so much, to be overwhelmed by it. She didn't doubt those feelings were possible, just that they would be so very intense. She hadn't been prepared for this.

And what exactly did "this" entail? She wasn't sure. She felt weightless, yet grounded at the same time. She was no longer terrified, but her heart still fluttered crazily under her breast. It threatened to take flight that instant. It pounded, robbing her of already precious breath, leaving her panting. Her vision was clouding, her pulse racing, every sound echoing between her ears, becoming louder each time it was repeated instead of receding.

Her blood coursed at lighting speed underneath her skin, skin that was becoming far too tight to shelter her bones and muscles, her flesh on fire. Parts of her body ached and throbbed, though she was too far gone to decipher which parts of her body were reacting. All she knew was that these feelings did indeed exist, and she was drowning in them.

Sesshoumaru, sensing that her fear had lessened, used one hand to steady himself, and lifted the other to her face, his thumb smoothing her cheek in an almost loving gesture as he began to move, using gentle, slow strokes until her discomfort eased and she fought unsuccessfully to bite back a groan.

The sound that emanated from her lips was more erotic than he could have imagined, and with a harsh sound of his own, he kissed his control farewell. With a hoarse sound of surrender, he lowered his head, molding his lips to hers as he let go, casting any precaution, reservations and sense that either of them may have had to the wind.

He didn't care that his father had been right. He didn't care that she was human. All that made sense to him right then was having her, being as close to her as possible for as long as possible.

Sesshoumaru shut his eyes.

In that moment, he shut out all negative and limited thoughts, and simply concentrated on bringing the woman beneath him to a soaring and shocking release, and finally, when she was sated, finding a release of his own…

…

**A/N:** As always, Read, Review, Please and Thank You!


	13. Betrayal or Not

A/N: I know this took a while to come out but this was a very hard chapter to write. All in all, I'm very pleased with it and am sad to say that the last two chapters will be very difficult to write so it may take like another three weeks for the next update. I apologize in advance, but it will be well worth the wait when this story is finally over.

Chapter 13

Kagome blinked her eyes, hand coming up to shield her eyes from the harsh rays of the sun. She was no longer on the balcony, she noticed, but instead settled firmly against a very warm, solid body in a very soft fluffy bed. She sat up, wincing at the slight discomfort in her abdomen. Brushing it off, she looked out towards the veranda. She absently realized that the shirt she wore last night was still outside.

It was still early. The bed shifted slightly and she looked back as a hand snaked itself around her waist.

Sesshoumaru sat up and nuzzled her neck. She winced as he hit a sore spot. She brought her hand up and traced the slight wound on the juncture of her neck and shoulder. "What is that?"

"The mating mark, I did it while you slept. It is less painful that way."

She looked at his shoulder and gasped. "Did I do that?" He nodded but she remained shocked. "How?"

Sesshoumaru fingered the now healed wound on his shoulder. "I'm not quite sure."

…

A few days went and left as normally as it could. Rin and Shippou played together as children should, and Miroku and Sango were spending more time together as were Inuyasha and Kagura. Sesshoumaru seemed agitated and left the miko to her freedom when they were not together. He probed Jaken for questions but the toad didn't know the reasons for her maintained state. There seemed only one difference in the girl and that was the lack of a scent of death, as if she were no longer plagued by its disease.

Nevertheless, he still wanted answers. It was on one of his outings around his lands that he received it.

"Bite me and you will never see the light of day again." Sesshoumaru's icy voice stopped the tiny demon from his precious nourishment.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I have come looking for you."

"Indeed."

Myouga, the flea, prostrated himself in front of the inu lord before gesturing toward the castle. "Congratulations on your taking of a mate. You're becoming so much like your fath-"

A growl ripped through his tirade and Myouga decided better on stating his last comment, opting instead to talk about what he came for, "I believe you may have some questions regarding the miko and her current state."

…

The girls all sat silently in the bathing chambers of Sesshoumaru's home. Kagome looked over to Kagura.

"So…"

Kagura nodded in her direction and responded in similar fashion. "Yup…"

Kagome nodded back in understanding. She'd lost her naivety over the span of time in this era and wasn't blind to the new development between Kagura and Inuyasha. She didn't mind that much; it just stung that he could move on so quickly to someone else when it was her and not Kikyou.

Sango looked between the two of them. Having been older than the both of them, technically anyway, she seemed to be the last in the bunch to be… deflowered.

She coughed into her hand, a blush forming on her cheeks. "I haven't…"

The other two girls looked up at her, their eyes bulging. "You're kidding!" They both said simultaneously.

Sango sunk further into the water as her blush spread further.

…

"WHY NOT?" Inuyasha sputtered as they sat in the dining room, eating.

Miroku actually had the decency to blush. "She's always avoided my hands before! I don't want to force her into it."

"Indeed."

The guys looked up from the table as Sesshoumaru walked in, holding a screaming flea between his thumb and forefinger. He flicked the tiny demon and watched amused as it flattened on the table in front of him.

Miroku caught the taiyoukai's gaze and held it. "How am I supposed to know when to approach her?"

Inuyasha scoffed. "Keh! You're asking the ice prince? He's got less experience than I do!" Sesshoumaru lifted his eyebrow in Inuyasha's direction but all he got in return was an arrogant smirk. "That's right Miroku, I got laid even before 'holier than thou' over there!"

Sesshoumaru turned back to the monk a bored look on his face.

Myouga decided to interpret for the silent lord. "Inuyoukai of a noble breed take mates for life-"

"Oi!" Inuyasha stood up to squash the flea but he continued hurriedly. "Hanyou are not bound by the laws of full blooded youkai. That is why they can have many partners, similar to how humans take several wives."

Miroku nodded in understanding but his face gave way to utter confusion. "How is this supposed to help me with Sango?"

…

"You need to make the first move!" Kagura insisted as she washed the slayer's hair thoughtfully.

Kagome chewed on her lower lip as she dried her own hair in one of her fluffy towels. "I didn't make the first move… he did. Maybe you should just wait for him to do it?"

Kagura scoffed. "Well how long did it take for you two?"

Kagome blushed slightly. "Well I've always found him to be attractive…"  
Kagura stepped back from Sango to let the girl rinse out her hair. "Attractive? That man is down right sexy! I'd have pounced on that if it were up for grabs… I actually tried a while back."

Kagome felt the inklings of jealousy. "What did he say?"

"He rejected me. I was asking him to help me kill Naraku… he told me to fight my own battles or something to that extent."

Kagome sighed. "That does sound like him…"

Sango stepped out of the water and started to dry off. "This is all very interesting but how does this help me with Miroku?"

…

"Seduce her." Miroku, Inuyasha, and Myouga all looked up to the stoic youkai, startled that he actually spoke. He frowned in distaste at their antics but continued. "You want to mate her. Make her believe that it is she who is coming on to you when really it is you."

…

"You think that'll work?"

Kagura and Kagome both nodded.

Kagome held out a towel for the wind mistress and then turned back to Sango. "Make him really want you…" She blushed but continued, "Wear something… out of the ordinary."

"She means sexy." Kagome turned to Kagura who just looked at her sheepishly.

"I don't mean sexy, I just mean… tempting."

"She means sexy."

…

"I don't want to trick her!!!"

Sesshoumaru looked at him, bored expression back in place. Inuyasha sighed and muttered something about sensitivity and bouzos. Myouga bounced up and down, trying to get their attention but nobody paid him any attention. Miroku stood and turned to leave. "I'll just figure something out myself. It's not like it's the most important thing in the world."  
Inuyasha grabbed the back of his collar. "Don't tell me you've never…"

Miroku blushed.

Sesshoumaru smirked. This was getting interesting.

…

Sango looked at herself in the mirror, an expression of embarrassment clearly strewn across her face.

"I'd do you."

Kagome looked over to Kagura. Who knew the girl would be like this?  
Sango looked horrified. "I'm not wearing this!!!"

…

"But I saw you come out of the tea house!!! What about all the girls you grope?"

Miroku shrugged his shoulders. "I am a gentleman at heart."

Sesshoumaru tried his best to hide a snort. It didn't work very well and they all turned to him. What did he know about gentlemanly-ness?

"I may be fondle happy but I do respect the woman I love."

Sesshoumaru directed him with a glare. "Does she know that?"

Myouga stopped bouncing around.

…

Sango ran out of the bath house in a towel, avoiding the two girls who were trying to dress her. "You're both crazy!" She yelled back as she started down the hall in just her towel. She turned down several halls realizing that she was indeed lost. When she heard a flow of male voices she hurried toward the sound. She walked right in on a male bonding moment.

She blushed from head to toe as they all became silent and looked at her. "Um… I just need to know where my room is… please."

She glanced at Miroku as he stood. He stepped right in front of her.

All of a sudden, two females came bounding around a turn seemingly chasing after the runaway exterminator. What they saw made them stop, dumbfounded.

"Sango, I love you. And I will wait forever for you if I must." He grabbed her hands in his and looked her straight in the eye, ignoring the others around them as he waited for her answer.

She blushed prettily as he held her hands in his. Looking down to their entwined hands, she stepped closer to him. "I love you too."

Kagome dabbed at her eyes with a tissue that seemed to pop out of no where. Kagura rubbed her hands together in anticipation. Inuyasha gagged. Myouga bounced and Sesshoumaru… well, he's Sesshoumaru.

Sango removed her hands from his and wrapped them around his neck. "I don't want to wait anymore."

Miroku beamed and kissed the woman in front of him, unashamedly. He picked her up bridal style and headed down the hall.

Sesshomaru shook his head. "The guest rooms are in the other direction."

Miroku and Sango blushed but he turned around and walked down the hall towards his room, casting a "Thank you," back in the group's direction.

Kagura smirked and turned to Kagome, "I still think we should have dressed her up."

…

Sesshoumaru sat in his dining room, talking quietly with Myouga. It seemed Kagome was an incredibly powerful miko especially now that she'd received the rest of her soul from the dead priestess. That also explained why she was able to fend off Naraku by herself. Unfortunately, the evil hanyou did manage to get away with the jewel, although he was badly injured. That was also probably why they had yet to hear of any shards turning up around towns… or anywhere for that matter. Sesshoumaru was letting them stay in his home for the time being.

Inuyasha did occasionally return to the village near his forest to speak with Kaede but he always returned with no new developments. This would be the best time to strike out at Naraku but they didn't know where he was hiding.

Sesshoumaru rubbed at his temples while listening to the flea. He'd come with news regarding the unchanging miko and it wasn't as unsettling as he thought it'd be. Because of Kagome's raw power, she had blocked the changes from taking place. She was a miko still, although she was no longer tainted by the stain of death. But she did retain some of his qualities. That is why she was able to mark him back on the night they copulated. When instances of pure instinct would take over her senses, she would revert to some mild form of inu youkai. For instance, if she were threatened with a wound that would threaten a mere human, the youkai nature in her blood would speed up her healing. This is another reason why her mark was still healing. It was not perceived as a life threatening wound.

Had she not been a miko, a powerful one, the changes would have taken place naturally as they did with the village girl.

Sesshoumaru told the flea to take his leave once he was done with his explanation, leaving him to brood in his office. The girl had been asking him if she could return to her time to restock on supplies but he was still weary of whoever it was that lingered on the other side of the well. As far as he knew, he would not be able to follow her through the portal and that thought alone greatly disturbed him.

A slight knock on his door alerted him to the approach of the one who troubled his thoughts.

"I'm ready." She looked up at the demon lord, whose usually passive face was knotted with deep thought. "I told you I would be back in about a wee-"

"Perhaps it is time we finished our discussion from the other night." Sesshoumaru folded his hands calmly before him and nodded to her in a gesture to take a seat. She stiffened and declined his offer, standing slightly further than where she had originally been. She wasn't scared per say, but she wasn't stupid either. In such a heated discussion as this was bound to become, she needed an easy escape route.

"What is it you wish to discuss?"

"What would you like to tell me?"

"What do you want me to tell you?"

"Do not play games with me, miko…" The tone he used was so ominous that she shuddered in response. "Sit down, woman." Kagome did as she was told, her gaze averted to the floor. "Now… you were correct, my nose it not lousy, as you so eloquently stated. I do realize that it was my own scent upon you not so long ago."

Kagome looked up, her gaze reflected anger and misery. "Then why did you leave? Why did you call me…" She trailed off recalling the events that led up to their recent activity.

He stood and circled her. "I am a youkai of logic, and you… where you are concerned, Kagome, it seems that all the rules of logic are no longer valid. That was evident enough when you pulled my father's sword from his grave, but…" He paused here and turned his back to the girl, "When you returned from your… time, it had been a full cycle of the moon and I had not seen you and yet, my scent was clearly saturated on your form… And yours was too."

She was grateful that he had his back turned to her because she was struggling to hide the blush that formed on her cheeks. He'd implied more meaning to 'her scent' than that of his own. She cleared her throat before deigning to speak. "I do not see a problem with what you speak of."

He was silent for several minutes and she thought she had maybe taken his mind off this issue. But then again, she was probably wrong… and she believed she was when she heard a low growl emerging from the stoic lord. "Miko, would you have me believe that I was two places at once or that I have lost my memory as to when this incident occurred?" He turned to face her and her heart skipped a beat. His eyes were darkening to a red and this time, it was not because of her blood.

"I would have you believe neither, my lord."

"You would do best to not try and placate me like some child. I am your mate and you will address me as such." She nodded silently at him as he once more started to circle her. "Why do you continue to hide things from me?"

Her heart clenched painfully in her chest and she barely contained herself from telling him everything. Instead what came out was, "It's not like I want to…"

He sat down wearily, his eyes now returning to their normal color. He looked at her and took in her sullen appearance. She was a woman of honor, of that he was sure. He rubbed his temples. "Are the others also ready?"

She nodded. He stood and walked toward her, pulling her up with him. He leaned down and nuzzled her neck in a gesture of reassurance. He was not angry with her, it was almost impossible to be such with this woman. "Would you betray me?" The words left his lips in an unsure manner and he was surprised at both approach and content of this question.

But she surprised him further by lifting herself toward him and kissing him gently. "Never."

He stifled a groan in the back of his throat, relief flooding his entire being.

It was exactly what he needed to hear.

…

Inuyasha waited at the airport, somewhat patiently as the plane he waited for started to unload. It was actually early for a change. That almost never happened and he took that as a good sign to the start of this day. He headed over to the luggage area to wait for his guest. He didn't have to wait very long.

"Inuyasha… I see you've changed quite a bit."

Inuyasha turned to see the feminine form of his former lover dressed rather sharply in a black skirt suit with a red blouse. He noted that she shirt matched well with her eyes. "Kagura…" He scratched the back of his head, slightly embarrassed at his sudden lack of words.

She chuckled faintly before giving him a vague smile. "I take that back. You're very much like I remember you… but that's a good thing."

He blanched but smiled back after hearing the last of her words. "How have you been?"

She took off the blazer of her suit and draped it over her arm. "I've done well for myself… and I've traveled around the world but for some reason I've always been drawn back here."

Inuyasha nodded and quickly glanced at her left hand. She noticed and lifted it up to him so he could have a better view. "I never got married as the human tradition is…" She trailed off as her luggage started to come around.

Inuyasha grabbed it before she could and started heading towards the door. "So you're mated, then?"

She smiled and followed after him. "I'm neither mated nor married… I've had other lovers since our…"

Inuyasha didn't seem fazed as she trailed off. He found his car and loaded her luggage in the trunk. He slipped inside and started the car as she slid in next to him. "I have too."

She squirmed a little almost embarrassed to be having this discussion with him. She wasn't as naïve as she once was. Five hundred years had passed since then. "Are you… you know?"

He shook his head. "I never took a mate or a wife."

A sudden surge rushed through her and her hands gripped the arm rests a little tighter. Naivety be damned, she was still very much attracted to this man. And even after five hundred years she couldn't forget the way he touched her.

"You never told me why you left?"

She turned from him to look out the window. "When we first… when we were intimate so long ago, the only reason we were doing that is because we were trying to take our minds off of something else. And after Kagome left, things changed. I couldn't stay. There was nothing keeping us together."

Inuyasha nodded. He understood all too well what she was talking about. But there was still one thing he wanted to know. "I know I found you just recently but you could have said no. What made you come back now?"

Kagura looked back at him, her brows drawn together in confusion. "It's strange… you probably wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Inuyasha looked at her, a serious expression on his face. "Try me."

She sighed. "It was almost twenty years ago… I've been so… miserable all these years. But nearly twenty years ago I felt something pulse in me. It was the strangest feeling. It was so foreign that I hardly recognized it. But I finally pinpointed it and it's the same feeling I had when Kagome was around us in the Sengoku Jidai era. I feel more alive than I've felt since the day she left… and when you called me, the feeling got stronger. I'm actually happy. She made me happy."

Inuyasha took all of this in with a silent disposition. Finally he decided to ask her one more question, "How old was Kagome before she disappeared?"

Kagura thought back, her brows knit in confusion. "She was almost twenty, in her late teens I would think…"

Inuyasha nodded. "Kagura… Kagome's alive."

…

Kagome swung her legs over the edge of the well, and quickly looked back to her mate. She'd said goodbye to everyone at the village to keep even more people from finding out about the power of the well. He walked towards her and she reached out to him pulling him down so that her lips were near his ear. "I'm a girl of my word. I made a promise and I'll come back. I…" She lost her nerve as she went to say her last phrase and pulled back, kissing her on his cheek. "I'll be back in a week."

He nodded and watched as she was enveloped in the blue light of the well.

Kagome touched back on the ground in the well house. She pulled herself up and out and made her way to her home. "Tadaima!"

She pulled off her shoes and rushed into the kitchen to the welcoming smell of-

"ODEN!!!!" She rushed over to her mother and gave her a crushing hug. "I love you, Mama!"

Her mother simply smiled and continued to make dinner. "Kagome, you almost gave an old woman a heart attack! It's so nice to see you home." Her mother hugged her back and urged her upstairs to wash up for dinner. Kagome was more than happy to agree to her wishes.

Dinner was a happy event and she and her family caught up on events that were taking place. Of course Kagome was careful to steer clear of obvious topics such as her current relationship to a certain demon lord. So when dinner was over, the men steered a course to the living room to watch some television and Kagome gathered up the dishes for washing. Mrs. Higurashi was putting the leftovers in the fridge when she caught Kagome by surprise.

"I couldn't help but notice that there is something different about you."

Kagome nearly dropped a plate. Her mother always seemed to know when something was up. She went back to washing the dishes acting the innocent. "What do you mean?"

Her mother came up next to her and started to wash some dishes in the adjacent sink. "Kagome, I've always known there was something special about you…"

Kagome stopped washing and looked over to her mom. "Mama?"

"When you were born, there was a man in the waiting room. Yours was a very complicated birth for me… and for you." Her mother sighed and started to dry the wet dishes. "You almost died."

Kagome's mouth fell open in shock. "Who was in the waiting room?"

Her mother sat down on one of the kitchen chairs. "He was very tall, and very handsome. I remember that he had these piercing amber eyes." Kagome took a seat next to her mother, now completely silent as she waited for her mother to continue. "He gave me and herb and told me to feed it to you. It was supposed to be made like tea. He was very serious. So I did it and I fed it to you in a bottle. And rather miraculously, you became healthy and strong. Every time you were sick, it never lasted long. Even your scratches and bruises, they never scarred too badly, even the really rough ones…" She took her daughter's hands in hers and looked her in the eye, "He told me that strange things would surround you and that I shouldn't worry because you would always be protected, even when time separated us."

Kagome sat back. As her mother told her that she hadn't understood what that meant at the time, she did now and that was why she always let Kagome do what she needed to do. That was why she supported her. Kagome blinked and looked at her mother. "Did he tell you his name?"

Mama nodded. "He told me that he would contact you when it was necessary. Did he?"

Kagome nodded, bringing her hand to her mark. "What was his name?"

Mrs. Higurashi hesitated slightly and parted her lips, her tongue drawn sharply against the back of her teeth as they pressed together. A small hiss escaped her lips but she was cut off as the sound of the doorbell cut through her words.

Kagome growled in annoyance and quickly ran to get the door. She noted that the two men in the living room had not moved even as the door bell chimed through the house once more.

"I'll get it!" She yelled at them, but they hardly moved, giving their thanks to her and kept watching their show.

She rolled her eyes and heard her mother coming up behind her as the door bell chimed a third time. She pulled open the door, the family greeting dying on her lips.

Her mother came up behind her and looked out at the stranger in the doorway. "Sesshoumaru-sama! How nice to see you again!"

…

Kagome crossed her arms over chest as she watched the darkness play with the passing trees. She rolled her window down a bit, letting the cool night air play with her hair as they drove quickly to Sesshoumaru's estate.

"I can't believe you convinced my mother to let me stay with you for the next week…"

Sesshoumaru placed a hand on her knee but continued to drive. "I've known your mother for a very long time. She seems to trust me with you."

Kagome looked at him, a matter of fact expression on her face. "I wonder why she would trust the man that saved her daughter's life on the day she was born? That's just crazy!"

Sesshoumaru pulled onto the road that led to his driveway. "You are upset."

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest, her sarcasm and anger slipping away to weariness. "I wish you would have told me earlier that it was you who gave me that herb…"  
Sesshoumaru sighed as he moved his hand from her knee to grasp the steering wheel. He pulled into his driveway and geared into park. They sat in the car in silence for a while. It was she who broke the silence.

"I can't help but think what would have happened if we were completely honest with each other."

_Just like a star across my sky  
Just like an angel off the page  
You have appeared to my life  
Feel like I'll never be the same  
Just like a song in my heart  
Just like oil on my hands  
Oh… I do love you_

Kagome didn't look over to him but she knew that he understood what she meant. All these secrets that they had to keep from each other was hindering them from even really getting to know each other… and they were supposed to be mated. She stepped out of the car and stepped into the house. He followed behind her and quickly grabbed hold of her hand. His fingers curled around hers. She looked back to him, vaguely hearing other voices as they approached the two of them. He pulled her back to him, ignoring the group that started to round the corner.

"We will not have to for much longer." He took one look at the several people who had lined up to see Kagome and growled. They would have to wait tonight. He'd definitely waited long enough.

He started to lead her along the hall and she followed. Her bright spirit now dimmed to a dull luster. She wanted all of this to be over. She vaguely noticed that Kagura had joined the group at the taiyoukai's home but he did not let her stop and greet them, only leading her forward to the staircase towards the bedrooms.

The group returned to the kitchen where they had once been.

Upstairs, Sesshoumaru led her to his room where he closed the both of them inside. It was dark and quiet.

Kagome stepped towards the balcony remembering that not so long ago for her on the balcony where the moon shone its light was where they had first been intimate. And she recalled her promise to the past lord. "We can't do this."

_Still I wonder why it is  
I don't argue like this  
With anyone but you  
We do it all the time  
Blowing out my mind_

Sesshoumaru stepped in front of her and she stepped back until the backs of her knees hit the edge of the bed. She sat down, her gaze downcast. "I promised-"

"To never betray me." His finger pressed a lock of hair behind her ear and kneeled before her. "You would not be breaking your word."

Kagome looked at him. He looked like her mate… but, "You are so different from him."

Sesshoumaru nodded and stood. "Time has done much to this Sesshoumaru."

"Just tell me." Kagome couldn't stand it any longer. She stood, her eyes looking up toward his. "We can end this so quickly."

He took her hand in his again and placed it on his chest. "You know better than that, miko."

Her breath hitched and he took his hand from hers but hers lingered on his chest. She stepped forward her other hand coming up to join the other. She gripped the material of his shirt and tugged it from his pants. She continued to lift and his hands lifted, helping her as her brought the rest of the material up and over his head.

_You've got this look I can't describe  
You make me feel like I'm alive  
When everything else is a fade  
Without a doubt you're on my side  
Heaven has been away too long  
Can't find the words to write this song  
Oh…  
Your love_

"Is it still there?" Her fingers played along the span of his chest, tracing every contour, every dip and curve of muscle that graced his frame. He shuddered slightly when her fingers moved up brushing over his nipple in her search. But still she moved up until she came across the only imperfection in his skin.

"It never fades." His voice was husky and he dared not touch her, not yet. She traced it, moving closer to him unaware of her actions. Her hands traced his shoulders and her eyes slowly traveled up until she was meeting his gaze. He growled in satisfaction, the sound coming from his throat of its own accord. But her fingers kept their leisure pace, running down his arms until her hands were gently grasping his larger ones.

She pulled him down to her bringing her lips to his ear. She wanted to tell him just as she had at the well. "I…"

She bit her lip and again lost her nerve. She sighed and he hushed her, bringing his fingers to her lips. He knew that she was not ready to tell him yet. He understood why. He pulled back but she held firm to him so he stayed before her.

She sat on the bed, her lashes fluttering softly on her cheek. Her fingers moved up and grasped the ends of her own shirt as she lifted it above her own head, dark tresses flowing in soft waves around her shoulders as the piece of material landed softly on the floor.

"I would never betray you."

_Still I wonder why it is  
I don't argue like this  
With anyone but you  
We do it all the time  
Blowing out my mind  
Yeah…_

Her whisper was the loudest thing in the room but even that was lost as a gentle breeze swept through the room, lifting the curtains in a small ripple.

She placed his hands on her shoulders, and moved her own to his waist. Sesshoumaru's eyes glowed as he looked down at his mate. She was breathtaking. The moon basked her in its luminosity. His hands slid down to grasp her arms, pushing her down softly into the cushion of the mattress.

He moved forward, brining his knee between her legs as he climbed above her bringing his face down to hers.

He moved his arm beneath her, pressing his hand against her lower back to make her arch up against him. He stifled a groan at the contact, brushing his lip softly across her own.

Kagome gasped at their contact. This was different from their first time. There was something completely new to this than what they had done before and it left her trembling slightly as his lips moved across her flesh. She gripped his arms tightly as if trying to anchor herself to something, anything.

His finger hooked onto her skirt and he brought it down slowly, her panties coming down as well.

_I have come to understand the way it is  
It's not a secret anymore  
'cause we've been through that before  
From tonight I know that you're the only one  
I've been confused and in the dark  
Now I understand_

_Yeah… Ooh…_

Her breath hitched in her throat and she fought back a cry when he hit a particularly sensitive spot on her neck. The way he touched her, the gentle feeling of his weight pressing on her… she couldn't help the sense that this was right. And then she couldn't fight it any longer, a low moan escaped her lips, his fingers were wreaking havoc on her body. She trembled harder now, her own hands moving to his waist, fumbling with the button on his pants.

More than ready to oblige, he stood to remove the remainder of his garments.

_I wonder why it is  
I don't argue like this  
With anyone but you  
I wonder why it is  
I wont let my guard down  
For anyone but you  
We do it all the time  
Blowing out my mind_

She reached out for him, and he settled fluidly back into her embrace, waist cradled softly by her thighs. He took her hand and again pressed it to his chest, but instead of leaving it there, he guided her down.

He pressed his lips eagerly against her own when she touched him, a feral sound drowning in her lips. He was finally able to do this with her. He almost could not restrain himself but this night would be for the both of them. He pressed into her with a simple fluid thrust of his hips, making them both shudder in the process.

A light rain began to fall outside, but neither noticed as he moved softly against her. Their labored breathing filled the otherwise silent room, small cries of passion ringing out every so often.

This was different. Kagome could feel it just as she knew that the man above her was different than the one in his past. And this was real. This was the man that would hold her while she cried out and shook. This was the man that would cradle, shelter and cherish her. This was the man that would love her. This was the man that did love her… and he was showing her just how much.

_Just like a star across my sky  
Just like an angel off the page  
You have appeared to my life  
Feel like I'll never be the same  
Just like a song in my heart  
Just like oil on my hands_

_(Like A Star – Corinne Bailey Rae)_

And when her body tensed, and she thought herself lost to the onslaught of ecstasy, he was there to bring her back and take her there again.

A/N: So how was it? Good, bad? Please give me some feedback, I want to know if I'm headed in the right direction.

Oh and to answer some questions: In the early chapters, Sesshoumaru and Kagome did not have sex, he just used his hands in the classroom.

Naraku is not dead, just very badly injured by Kagome's power.

When Kikyou died (sorry about that) her soul returned to Kagome, thus her increase in power.

Any more questions, feel free to let me know.


	14. No Loose Ends

**A/N:**I DO NOT LIKE HOW THIS CAME OUT!!!! But I feel bad for not putting anything out for the last month!!! I have the worst case of writer's block right now… I'm stuck… My muse has ditched me for the latest peace of ass!!! But alas, this will be this chapter and I might have to add an extra chapter because of it… Sorry.

Chapter 14

Inuyasha sat straight up, his ears swiveling atop his head. It was just before dawn and the dark of the night had yet to fade. He looked around the small hut that Kaede resided in. The rest of the group was sound asleep. He stood and stepped outside. It was incredibly quiet and still.

Nothing moved, not even a small breeze passed through the town. He walked forward to the edge of his forest noting that Sesshoumaru was not far from him, the stark white of his haori a drastic contrast to the dark that surrounded him. It was when Inuyasha let out a shaky breath that he realized that he had been holding it.

There was something very wrong.

He only had to wait a few more minutes before the monk was seen exiting the hut with Sango a few paces behind him. Obviously, whatever was happening, they felt it too.

"Naraku is regaining his power." turned with his statement and slowly headed to the well. He would wait for her until she came back and he knew that the dark lord would as well.

…

Kagome spent her days with the demon lord, just enjoying his company and that of her friends in his home. She never forgot that first night with him and she knew she never would. It was strange for her to be with him, knowing that there was another version of him just a skip through time away. But perhaps they would be able to spend more time together in that era. Maybe that's what would make him change. It was the future for her, but the past for him and even with that knowledge, she no longer questioned him about it. It was kind of their unspoken agreement.

So she went about her daily routine as usual. And Sesshoumaru made every night one that she would not soon forget.

…

"So you're telling me that Kagome travels back and forth through time and that she has just recently become mated to Sesshoumaru?" Kagura cocked her head to the side, her brows knit together in slight confusion.

Inuyasha sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "What did you think happened when we all fought Naraku?"

Kagura stiffened at the mention of her former master. "Well… I didn't really understand… wait, you don't mean that he's-"

"Yes. Sesshoumaru's planning to go through with it." Inuyasha's ears drooped and he looked up into the wind mistress's crimson eyes, "And we're finally going to find out what happened to her."

Kagura stood up and pointed to the nearest door, "What about _**him**_? Does she know what's _**he's**_ planning on doing? Doesn't she get a say?"

"We haven't told her."

Kagura threw her hands in the air as a slight gust of wind ran sharply through the room, a sign of her rising anger. "She needs to know. That's her mate and he's going to-"

"Enough!" Inuyasha stood and gripped her by her shoulders. "We already asked her if she wanted to know and she refused. She's just as much a pawn in fate's plan as everyone else. And despite what we might try to do, it will end up the same way! It's already happened to us. We _**have**_ no say!"

Kagura's body lost its tension and she crumpled, falling languidly against Inuyasha.

"It's not fair… she doesn't deserve for that to happen to her."

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her, resting his cheek on her dark hair. He didn't know how to respond to her so he just held her, not sure if it was her or himself that he was trying to bring comfort.

…

The week ended too quickly for all of them. Despair hung in the air so thickly that Kagome almost felt like someone was dying. She sighed in the car and turned around to the others in the vehicle. Everyone was quiet and downtrodden. They didn't even look up at her.

She turned at the feel of a hand on her knee. Sesshoumaru glanced at her, a slight shake of his head an indication for her to not ask. She rolled her eyes but complied, turning back to look out the window.

It wasn't long before they pulled up to the shrine.

Ji-san was sweeping the stairs but something about the group of people around Kagome must have hackled his nerves because he dropped his broom and scurried into the house, warning them about his ofudas. Kagome smiled warmly at her grandfather's antics and turned back toward the group. She told them to wait for her while she ran inside the house.

Her mother was waiting in the kitchen as usual and as Kagome ran inside the house she was grateful to find her backpack already full and waiting for her at the door. But as she turned to leave, her mother stopped her.

"Kagome…"

There was a tinge of worry in her tone that had never been there when she would leave for the past. It made Kagome concerned.

"What's wrong Mama?"

Mrs. Higurashi stopped cutting the onions she had and wiped her hand with a dish rag as a memory flashed quickly through her mind.

_Ring! Ring!_

_Mrs. Higurashi picked up the phone a warm greeting leaving her lips. Her face drained of all color at the familiar voice on the other end of the line._

"_Make sure your daughter knows how you feel before she leaves again."_

"Oh, it's nothing sweetie! I just wanted to tell you goodbye and good luck!" The false cheer in her mother's tone made Kagome's blood run cold. She stepped forward to her mother, noting the watery eyes and sniffles her mother occasionally gave.

"Mama… what's the matter?" The words came out as a slight whisper due to the lump that had formed in Kagome's throat.

As her mother struggled to gain her composure, Kagome was suddenly wrapped in the older woman's embrace.

"Don't worry, Kagome. It's just the onions." She squeezed her daughter tightly and kissed her on the cheek. "I love you… Have a safe trip." With that said, she turned and went upstairs leaving Kagome alone in the kitchen as the girl tried to keep her own tears at bay. She had never seen her mother cry before and it bothered her more than she would like to admit.

…

She walked outside of her house, brushing past the others waiting for her. She made her way over to the well house, absently noting how the others languidly followed after her. Sesshoumaru was the last to enter the small enclosure.

"I guess I'll be seeing you guys later then…"

Sango turned and left, her composure failing her at the very last moment. Miroku muttered a quick apology and with a quick farewell, he chased after the now retired youkai exterminator.

Shippou then stepped up to her, and he ruffled her hair, a gesture reminiscent of what she would do to him when he was younger. "You were a great mother… and I never got to thank you for that." He also turned and left.

Kagura and Inuyasha stepped forward next and Kagome felt the pit of her stomach sink further. First her mother and now this, they were acting as though she were dying…

"I still owe you my life, Kagome-san."

Kagome shook her head at the wind mistress, and quickly embraced her. "You should know better than to address me so formally! And you don't owe me anything…"

Kagura stood stone still, unused to such affection. Slowly she brought her own arms around the miko, giving her a tight hug in return. And vaguely she realized that she was again crying. A memory that had been suppressed for so long surged forward and she felt a pain lace through her heart.

"_What is it like? To… love?"_

"_It hurts…"_

_She placed her hand over her chest and looked at him quizzically. Inuyasha wiped at her face and when he pulled back, she saw a wetness that was unfamiliar to her. Bringing her hand to her eyes, she felt her own tears coming from her eyes as they blurred her vision. "Is this love?"_

_Inuyasha nodded. "That is a certain type of love."_

_Kagura nodded and wiped at her face as the feeling left her. "Why would you want to feel that way?"_

"_Love… can bring incredible… _feelings_… to one who is experiencing it."_

Kagura pulled back as she felt her own resolve crumpling. She turned toward Inuyasha, and sniffled. She wanted to let the miko know. She wanted to at least warn her. But the former hanyou just gave a slight shake of his head and she turned and left the well house. Sesshoumaru noted that it was only him, Inuyasha and Kagome left in the small enclosure and he excused himself to give them a little bit of privacy.

Inuyasha watched his brother leave them alone and he silently thanked him for the trusting gesture. He turned to Kagome, embracing the young girl in a tight embrace. She pulled on his clothing, tightening her hands in his overcoat gently.

"Inuyasha, what's going on?" She clutched him desperately, fear starting to creep into her.

"Kagome, I was a fool to ever let you slip away from me… but I'm glad." He sighed and released her, moving her so that he could look her in the eye. "I know that you're confused right now, but I promise that everything will make sense later, I promise." He waited until she nodded before continuing, "You told me something a long time ago and I know you're afraid to tell _him_ now, but don't force it. It will come at the right time and he will understand when you do tell him."

Kagome gave him a puzzled look. She knew what he was talking about but didn't remember telling him about it. "I haven't…"

Inuyasha sighed and gave her a final hug. "You will… See you later Kagome."

"Wait…" She reached out and grabbed him as he was turning. He turned to fully face her as she reached to grasp the beads around his neck. He stiffened and tried to stop her but she stopped him, her grip firm. "For some reason, I just feel like it's time to… take these from you."

He nodded and bowed his head as she lifted them easily up and over his head. His ears drooped, as if defeated.

The beads fell with a small clang as they landed on the well house floor.

…

"Take the children somewhere safe! NOW!"

The commanding tone in Inuyasha's voice had the toad youkai obediently following his orders. Jaken gathered Rin, Shippou, and Kanna with him and ushered them onto Ah-Un, following suit. He urged the beast to the skies just as a dark cloud of miasma started to pour through the town.

Inuyasha looked at the villagers as they started to exit their homes, a rising panic appearing in their eyes. He turned to Miroku and Sango who were already equipped and ready for the ensuing battle.

"Take Kirara and head to the woods. He's going to follow you but I'm going to get Sesshoumaru and Kagome."

A sudden spiraling of winds appeared before the small group.

"My clan is coming to help-" Kouga stopped short as he glanced at the wind mistress by Inuyasha's side, a menacing growl erupting from his throat.

Inuyasha's own growl startled everyone and he stepped in front of Kagura. "She is not your concern. Now stand and fight our real enemy or die like the others."

Kouga's eyes momentarily flashed red in anger. "She killed my brothers!"

Inuyasha snarled, the feral sound loud as the villagers started to gather their children into their homes. "Naraku killed your brothers! Now make your decision, wolf shit!"

Kouga crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm not a coward. We will aid you. After the battle is another story entirely."

Inuyasha gave a sound in agreement and rushed into his forest, towards the well. He needed to get Kagome.

…

Sesshoumaru saw as Inuyasha stepped out of the well house. There was something different about him that he couldn't quite place but he brushed it aside and stepped inside to meet his mate. She was standing next to the well, looking inside of it. He wrapped his arms around her, placing his chin in the crook of her neck and shoulder.

"Something ails you."

She turned in his arms and his hands fell to her waist. She'd been so serious as of late, so unlike how she used to be. Where was the fire she always used to have? That spark of defiance that shone so brightly within her was now a pale shade of what it once was. It was almost as if she were becoming accustomed to the tragedies in life. She was becoming like him and it worried him.

She sighed softly and reached up to run her hands through his hair. "It's nothing."

"Hn."

She frowned at his response…

"Am I going to die?"

Sesshoumaru stiffened. He remained quiet for a few seconds and Kagome took his silence in the affirmative.

"I see…" Kagome stepped from his arms and sat back down on the lip of the well. Sesshoumaru looked down at her. He honestly didn't know what to say to her. Anything he told her wouldn't be the truth so he stayed quiet.

"Kagome…" He kneeled before her, bringing his hands to her waist. "You are my mate and I will do everything in my power to protect you."

They both stiffened when they felt the magic of the well stir up behind them.

Inuyasha jumped out and his eyes widened at what he saw. But his gaze became harsh as he looked to Kagome, only casting a slight nod in the demon's direction. "Naraku's attacking. He's coming after the last of the shards."

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru who was now standing in front of her. She stood, almost shyly now, and wrapped her arms around her mate. Inuyasha dropped his head and averted his gaze. He folded his arms on his chest and turned his back to give them a bit of privacy.

Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru and bit her lip. She felt his arms wrap around her as his lips pressed softly against hers. He rested his forehead against hers for a moment, a brief flicker of pain crossing his features. But it was gone as soon as it had appeared. He released her and she stepped back, turning towards the hanyou.

With a quick nod, she climbed on Inuyasha's back, yellow backpack in hand, and they disappeared into the well.

Sesshoumaru grabbed the ledge, his grip strained as he glanced within it. The well didn't even react to his presence and his grip tightened on it. A crack sounded through the well house and he saw that he was, indeed, the cause of it. A brand new crack had spread along the lip of the stone well. He stood up straight, back rigid and made to leave the well house when his foot brushed up against something. He looked down at the sound of light clacking.

Sesshoumaru slowly bent down, and picked up a set of prayer beads.

…

They landed with a soft thud on the other side of the well, but Kagome stopped him before he had the chance to rush off.

"I have to tell you something."

Inuyasha didn't release his grip on her, his posture ready to dart of out of the well and into the ensuing battle. Kagome always did have the worst timing. "Not now-"

"Yes, now!" She struggled against him until he relented and let her go. She waited until he turned to face her. She was serious and it bothered him that her usual lightheartedness escaped her in the coming fray. He nodded for her to continue but she just twisted her hands around, her lower lip clutched tightly between her teeth in a nervous habit.

"Kagome, we don't have time for-"

"I love him."

…

Sesshoumaru cleaned the edge of his blade on one of the several dead youkai that were starting to gather in the clearing. The monk and taijiyah were fairing well. They worked together well. The wolves attacked as a pack and that helped with their ferocious attacks, clumsy as they might have seemed. What they lacked in skill, they made up for in number.

He looked across the field to where the wind mistress sat suspended on her feather, deadly winds slicing through her many foes. Even with that distraction she still managed to consort with the dead on the battlefield, manipulating the gathering dead bodies to turn on their master. They were doing well but he wished that his mate was near.

Again his gaze was brought to the monk and his lover. They worked as a pair, dancing around their enemy to lay distraction and quick killing blows. He only wished he had had more time with his miko. He sliced through another mindless youkai and surged across the field, swiping at those who would dare come across his path. He could clear his mind of their time together. After their initial coupling, he'd had several days to come accustomed to her body. He could not say that he did not enjoy it. He'd found the places she loved best. He knew what would make her moan. He knew how to make her knees buckle with just a breath across her skin. Best of all, he knew how to make her scream.

He frowned as a creature managed to make a tear in his hakama. His mind was wandering too much. He quickly tore through the creature, offended that it had caught him slightly off guard. He looked again over the field. He grew tired of these games. Naraku had yet to make an appearance and for that he was slightly grateful. They would need his miko. She would have to purify the jewel. This nonsense would be over and he could have her. She would stay with him and then… Well, he didn't know at this particular moment, but it should not be too hard to figure out.

He smirked, lifting his blade over his head. Several creatures faltered in their pursuit as they caught his gaze. He almost felt giddy at the thought of a future with the woman. His face bloomed into a creepy version of a smile as the thought of children fleetingly crossed his mind. And then he swung his blade down, arching it as a blast spread forth and obliterated a dozen youkai. But still he smiled, the first real smile in several hundred years because of a human miko.

…

Inuyasha paused. He thought he was hearing things. He turned back to Kagome and just stared at her. It hadn't even been long since they started… doing stuff. Of course he didn't know what had been going on in the future with the older Sesshoumaru but he was still a bastard… wasn't he?

Kagome seemed just as shocked as he did at her outburst but she just had to say it. Who knew what the day would bring? She just didn't want to leave any loose ends.

**A/N:** Again, I'm sorry… writer's block is the worst. Leave me some feedback and check out my oneshot "Text Message" if you like a lemon with originality!


End file.
